Rise and Fall
by Teal Biscuit
Summary: What was once a pure love, fell into a horrible break up, leaving mixed emotions in the air. As one is hurt and in need of love, the other already has comfort. They come to a conclusion, one wants a friendship, the other believes it's not healthy. In the end what will come for these two? Will there be happiness or a begrudged life for the other. There will be songs involved too.
1. Blinding

Lin was infuriated. She left Air Temple Island in such a fury. She had caught Tenzin in the act with a young acolyte. Lin felt her eye's sting. They stung so badly. In her head she kept repeating words of comfort. She even repeated that she wasn't going to cry. It was the last thing she wanted, especially, in public. As the boat docked back into Republic City. Lin had a very erratic stride. A stride that made people wonder what was wrong? She hurried herself, she wanted to scream, she wanted to punch someone, and she wanted... There were so many things she wanted to do but the one thing that hurt her most was catching Tenzin in a lip lock with that... Thing.

She was fumbling with opening her door. She got fed up and used her bending. Upon slamming the door behind her, knowing that this would upset her neighbours, at the moment Lin didn't care. Lin placed her back against the door. Letting her whole body slide against it. She stared off into the distance.

"I'm..." Lin hesitated at what she was going to say. Words didn't slip out. Only the tears that had been stinging her since she left the island. Only the last memories of her enraged self remained. Only the image of her ex-lover and a child lingered. Lin let out soft sobs at first. Which turned into loud ones.

"Why?" Lin asked.

"WHY?"

Lin had spent the whole night crying away the pain. Crying away on how her relationship ended. Everyone she cared about had just left her alone. This had hit her hard, really hard. She hadn't moved from the spot that she had been on. She didn't feel the need to move. Lin's body was in a state of paralysis. Lin fell asleep, she was hoping for it to be just a mere dream that Tenzin would come to her. She dozed off in her fragile state.

It had been months since she last saw Tenzin. He hadn't come to her as she was expecting it to be. He left for a child. It was hard for Lin to accept that he was gone. She hasn't cried since that night, since she caught him with "it".

Lin was in her office. She had become cold. She didn't do any of the things she had once done in a previous life. There were unfortunate outcomes; Lin couldn't run away from Tenzin. She had to see his face whenever there was a meeting or at an event. It only enraged her. However, it also made her want to kiss him. Her body wanted him, yet her mind didn't want to accept him back.

Lin pinched the bridge of her nose. Tomorrow... He shall be a married man.

"He'll be tied down; he'll be able to repopulate the air nation... I've got a different legacy to up hold." Lin said softly to herself. As she rose from her desk. Taking paper work with her and taking the rest of the day off to wallow in her lonely life that no longer revolved a lover, a friend. She had no one. It only revolved work.

_' It seems that I have been held in some dreaming state, I twist in the waking world, never quite awake. No kiss, no gentle word could wake me from this slumber...' _

Lin had been sitting at the table reading all the papers she needed to look at and sign. It was giving her a headache but it distracted her from thinking. She hadn't been paying attention to the time, not even realizing that someone was at her door. Her eyes were opaque, the vividness that they once had, deteriorated. She only looked up and stayed as quiet as possible. She looked back at the papers that needed to be signed.

"Lin, I know you are in there. Open the door...Please." Tenzin pleaded behind the door.

Lin stared at the door. She got up and mumbled curses under her breath. As she opened the door and her face was scarlet.

"Go away." Lin hissed. She was going to slam the door only for Tenzin to wiggly his way in.

"I didn't invite you inside, go home Tenzin, I don't want to be a "_burden_" to you. As you can see I'm quite busy. So if you would kindly, leave me be to my work. I would greatly appreciate it." Lin said with a tone of hate.

Tenzin sighed. "We need to talk."

"Talk? Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about, Tenzin. You've perfectly moved on." Lin began as all the blood in her body started to rise.

"Lin, hear me out." Tenzin said as he approached her.

"No, get out before I arrest you, just like with what I did to that _thing_." Lin retorted.

Lin began to walk back to what she was doing only to be stopped by Tenzin.

"If you don't leave now, I swear I'll..." Lin was saying until Tenzin cut her off. He wasn't the type to do that. He would listen and then reply, like the sissy that he was.

"Until you'll what? Run away without letting me explain. Arresting someone for no reason, for our relationship to be a mess?" Tenzin retorted angrily.

"Oh, cut the crap, Tenzin." Lin hissed.

"You decided to speak to me after months. Well, here I am. I've always been "_here_";"Lin's breathing was heavy. She didn't want to look at him or hear him for the matter. She'd been fine. Drowning herself in work to avoid him. She'd send one of the officers to those meetings. Just to avoid the pain.

"I believe it's been you who have been avoiding me. As you probably know, I'll be married soon. I just thought I should come to check if you were all right."Said Tenzin calmly.

"Well, you've seen me. Now get the hell out. I don't care if you're getting married. Go and have as many kids as you want with that _floozy_." Lin exclaimed as she walked right past him. Only to be stopped by his hand around her arm whirling her to face his enraged face.

"Why are you behaving like a child, Lin?" He asked as his chest was heaving.

Lin scowled and glared at his hand on her arm.

_'...Until I realized, that it was you who held me under. Felt it in my fists, in my feet, and the hollow of my eyelids. Shaking through my skull, through my spine and down to my ribs...'_

"Let...Go." Lin said softly.

"Not until you listen." Tenzin reclaimed.

"Just stop Tenzin. I'm just a mere fragment of the past. I'm nothing." She stated.

"And clearly you haven't left yet." She added. Trying her best to wiggly out of his grip.

"No, I haven't and you aren't anything, you're my friend." He replied.

Lin knew he was telling the truth but it hurt her so much. She didn't really say goodbye to him. They stood there silently; the only noise that was around them was of the grand clock.

Lin felt the moisture in her eyes. She didn't want a repeat of that night. Tenzin seemed to realize the moistness of her eyes. Lin couldn't hold back anymore. The tears fell down. She didn't make a noise; she just let them flow out.

Tenzin brought her closer to him. Using his thumb to rub them away.

He wanted to take all the pain away but he knew he was the one that was causing her to be in pain. He pulled her in closer and tighter causing Lin to sob harder. Making them both fall to the ground.

_' No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone, no more crawling like crow for boy, for body in the garden, no more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love...' _

Lin breathed in his scent. This was probably the last time she'll breathe it in. She gripped tightly at his robes. Her tears didn't stop. She needed him but she didn't want to see him. It was a day before his wedding and here he was pitying her. She pushed him away. Inching back and rubbing away the salty tears.

"I think it's best that you leave." Lin croaked.

Tenzin stared at the fragile woman in front of him. He inched forward without thinking he placed his lips on hers.

Lin's eyes widened. She wanted to push him away, but her body desired this kiss for so long that she gave in. Their kiss had been chaste, after a few minutes it became very passionate and heated. Eventually they both broke apart for air. Their lips were swollen. Lin slapped Tenzin across the face.

"Get out, I don't ever want to see your face here again." Lin croaked with tears beginning to swell up.

Lin stood up stalking off to her bedroom and locking it. Waiting and breathing, listening to see if he would leave. After a good five minutes, Tenzin shuffled around leaving Lin alone. Lin slid against the door wallowing in her pain, knowing that he wouldn't be hers anymore. That tomorrow he'd be married and belong to another.

_'And I could hear the thunder and see the lightning crack and all around the world was waking, I never could go back. Cause all the walls of dreaming they were torn wide open and finally it seemed that the spell was broken, and all my bones began to shake, my eyes flew open...'_

"You no longer exist. You're just a dream that I once wanted, that I once had. You're just a part of a child's wish."Lin whispered to herself.

Lin lightly opened her bedroom door. As she made her way realizing that she still had paper work to do, she inwardly groaned. She quickly went through each paper and signed them.

She clenched and unclenched her writing hand. She stood up and made her way to the kitchen to make herself some tea. Without thinking she placed her fingers around her lips. She instinctively placed her hand to her side. With Lin being Lin, she had nearly destroyed herself. Taking out criminals, getting a few cuts and bruises, some were turning into scars. Lin was little by little killing herself. She had lost all that she had but it was for the best to push Tenzin away. She could kill herself with work. Whilst he can splurge himself with children and a wife. Lin scoffed. It was time for her do something productive, not wallow over Tenzin's happiness. As she walked by the table she realized one last paper. She lifted it to get a better look at it. It had familiar writing.

_Lin, _

_The one thing I ask of you is for you not to be sad or lonely. Please know that you are always welcome to visit the island. I still want us to be friends but I'll understand if you do not come._

_Don't do anything reckless. _

_Sincerely,_

_Tenzin_

Lin crumpled up the paper in a ball and threw it in the trash. She left out a deep sigh. 'Who does he think he is? Does he think I'll spend time with his soon to be baby factory? To hell with him and his invitation to being still friends, it'll only cause more damage then there is. All of this can go down the drain.'

Lin stood there thinking. 'It's for the best, he can live his life with peace and love, while, here I am bringing down the criminals.'

Lin sighed.

"Perhaps... In the next life, we'll be together, but for now, we no longer are or were, from this day forth, you're only the "councilmen" and I'm the chief of police. Until then, you live your life and I'll live mine."

_'Someone's stitching up the circuit boards, someone's slipping through the hidden door...' _


	2. Born to Die

**A/N: I totally forgot to mention the song in the last chapter. T'was "Blinding" by Florence + machine. I'm not spoiling anything for this chapter, all I can say is that, the song used in this one is "Born to Die" Lana Del Rey. OH, and thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. UMM, if you see mistakes, sorry about that. I try my best to edit it on my own. I don't own LOK or any of the songs I plan to use in the near future. AHEM. Enjoy. Oh R and R, if you'd like. :)**

Tenzin couldn't believe that Lin had just pushed him away the way that she did. Then again, her words did have a validation on them. He had gone after her, only to be stopped by the young acolyte. He left Lin alone. The words sunk deep into Tenzin. Tenzin stopped in place from his pacing. Lin had slapped him good for kissing her but she returned the kiss with the same vigorous passion as he. 'What am I thinking? I'll be married for spirits sake.' Tenzin continued his pacing. He had left a note for her. He was hoping, no pleading that she hold no remorse and that they return to a stable friendship.

_'Feet don't fail me now, take me to the finish line, Ooh my heart it breaks at every step that I take, but I'm hoping at the gates they'll tell me that you're mine...'_

Tenzin was rubbing the side of his face. His hand lingered around where Lin had hit him. He deserved it and he deserved much more from her but they both had different legacies to uphold. As much as he may love her, he can't just not have children. The stake of needing to repopulate the air nation was a duty to him. He was the last known air bender in the world. Yet here he was getting cold feet in marrying Pema. Was it because of Lin's frail state that made him feel these feelings or was it the fact that Lin will always have a special place in his heart. Tenzin let out a deep sigh.

"I should meditate. To relax myself, Lin is the past, and Pema is my future." Tenzin announced to himself.

_'Walking through the city streets, is it by mistake or design, I feel so alone on a Friday night, can you make it feel like home, if I told you, you're mine...' _

Tenzin had spent the whole night meditating. He was getting cold feet. Daybreak had broken through. Today was the day. He'd no longer have to second-guess. Tenzin was going to marry Pema. He liked her very much and didn't want to hurt her by cancelling everything. The one thing Tenzin wanted to do was see if Lin was fine. Knowing if he did go check that Lin would actually throw him in jail or... No, as much as Lin hated the fact that their relationship ended in a horrible way. 'She wouldn't do a heinous act. As much as it would be enjoyable to her and might I add, she did throw Pema into jail. So no doubt about it she must of felt good that day.'

Tenzin sighed deeply. Staring off into Republic City. He blinked rapidly; making his way inside his home to get at least and hour of sleep before all the mayhem begins.

_'Don't make me sad, don't make me cry, Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough, I don't know why, Keep making me laugh, Lets go get high, The road is long, we carry on, Try to have fun in the meantime, Come and take a walk on the wild side, Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain, You like your girls insane, so, Choose your last words, This is the last time, Cause you and I, We were born to die...'_

Tenzin had enjoyed himself he was a married man now, yet, he wasn't as happy as he could be. One person remained on his mind and that was Lin. Pema would stay close to Tenzin. Never letting go of him. They made conversation with a few guests here and there. Nothing special came from the people around them. Some familiar faces were about.

" Tenzin, I'm so happy." Pema said.

"So am I, love." Tenzin said softly in response.

They gave each other a chaste kiss. Tenzin couldn't go any further with it. He only had eye's for Lin. Lin was his first everything. 'Why am I being reluctant? Lin ended it as well, she didn't come looking for me, if she had maybe we would be on speaking terms right now, maybe I wouldn't be feeling this guilt that is devouring my insides.'

That very night, Tenzin had a dream. The dream was very vivid. He saw a familiar figure. He pondered a lot on if he should approach it or not. Tenzin made his way to it. It was Lin.

" Lin, What are you doing here?"Asked Tenzin feverishly.

"I should say the same, Baldy." Lin answered in a very stoic manner yet you could hear amusement in her voice.

"Lin, I'm sorry." Tenzin blurted out.

Lin was confused as to why he was apologizing. "Airhead, are you feeling all right?" Lin asked while placing the backside of her hand on his forehead.

Now it was Tenzin's turn to be confused. "B-but I..." He began.

"Spit it out, I don't have all day." Lin retorted.

Tenzin pulled her in, breathing in her scent. Lin was perfect for him. Their bodies were made for each other. His embrace turned into a passionate kiss from both. Parting their lips for air. Lin stood there, silently.

"Someone's a little frisky." Lin purred into his ear.

Tenzin couldn't take it anymore. He wanted her. Lin started to push him back and turn."Looks like I have to go for good, Tenzin."

Tenzin was taken aback by her words.

"What do you mean?"He asked.

"You and I both know why." She said as she walked away. Leaving Tenzin, alone to ponder if this was real or just a dream. To Tenzin, it was a dream. He was hoping that in his dream he'd be able to release all the guilt that he had. Everything started to swirl. Every wonderful memory of Lin and him went by at a rapid pace, and then it went to all the dreadful ones.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." He said through sobs. Only to be awoken from his deep slumber. He shot up.

"Tenzin, sweetie, you were having a nightmare. Are you all right?" Asked his young wife.

Tenzin breathed in and out. Trying to conduct a response, it would never form. It would be on the tip of his tongue but he would never say.

He got up from their bed.

"I think, I'll go meditate, I won't be long." He said kissing her on the forehead and making his way out to the meditation pavilion.

The guilt was killing Tenzin. Both he and Lin need to come to terms. He needed his friend.

"I need you Lin, more than you think,"

_'Lost but now, I am found, I can see but once I was blind, I was so confused as a little child trying to take what I could get, scared that I couldn't find, all the answers honey...'_

"Perhaps, you need me too, and I'm the one behaving like a child. You were..." He sighed deeply. Sitting in the meditation pavilion didn't do much. He needed advice and the one person he needed most had pasted away.

"Father, what would you have done..." He asked to the air around him. Only a slight breeze tickled him.

"That's not very helpful," He sighed.

"There's no way I can turn back. At least, I can try to convince Lin into a friendship... or should I just... No, I can't just leave her alone. She's my true friend." Tenzin said aloud only to get a profound breeze to whip him.

'_Don't make me said don't make me cry, sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough, I don't know why, keep making me laugh, let's go get high, The road is long, we carry on try to have fun in the meantime. Come take a walk on the wild side let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain, you like your girls insane. Choose your last words, this is the last time, Cause you and I, we were born to die...' _

Tenzin made his way back to his room, where his wife was asleep in. He effortlessly got in bed. Never to disturb, her unconscious state. He lay there staring at the ceiling. Finally, he was slowly dozing back into a state of slumber. His heartache wouldn't go away. So he dreamt of Lin and Him together, until they both were old, laughing to their dying breaths, together. A smile crept onto Tenzin's lips. Not knowing that he had said.

"I love you, Lin."

'_You and I, we were born to die..."_


	3. Heavy in your arms

**A/N: Yeah, that last chapter. Tenzin... GAH, my feels, your feels. :( Any who, The song is called "Heavy in your arms", two in one day, what's weird is all these songs that I have in mind are more towards Lin. I won't take your time anymore, please review and rate. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I rushed it; I was in the heat of the moment. **

* * *

_'I was a heavy heart to carry, my beloved was weighed down, my arms around his neck, my fingers laced a crow...'_

Lin awoke feeling very hollow. Today, is the day. He's married. Lin felt very sick. She wanted to puke. _'At least I have work today.' _She said in her head.

Lin got out of bed. Her eyes were puffy from the crying she had done the other night. She couldn't believe Tenzin had the nerve of kissing her. Lin was disappointed in herself as well. She had responded to the kiss. Grumbling out the night's events, she readied a bath. Scowling at the thought that she'd be pitied today, tomorrow, for the rest of her life.

She unpinned the clips in her hair letting it fall down, for her to be in her mid thirties, she looked gorgeous. She removed her clothing and relinquished herself in the tub. The water felt good against her skin. She slowly let her body sink. Her hair floated around, her porcelain skin, glittered in the water. She submerged herself in the quiet entities of the water. She wouldn't have mind drowning in it. No one would have missed her. She already imagined the stupid headline in the papers. _"Chief of police drowned in her own tears" or "Chief found naked in home, wanting to leave the world the way she came in." _

Lin popped her head out of the water. _'The second headline is too comical for my taste. I can literally imagine Tenzin infuriated at the thought that they'd be seeing me naked.' _Lin let out a chuckle at her dark humour.

_'I was a heavy heart to carry, my feet dragged across the ground, and he took me to the river, where he slowly let me drown...' _

Lin got out of the tub. She needed to get to work to distract her from doing something heinous about that wedding. She dried herself. Her bindings and garments were on, a tank and black pants would do to go under her metal bending uniform. Pinning her hair back into place was easy enough. Her hair was black but there were tint's of grey, it was the price of her job. That and the fact she was stressing herself with all of the criminal rates that kept rising everyday. She let out a heavy sigh and made her way out with the paper work from yesterday.

_'My love has concrete feet, My love's an iron ball, Wrapped around your ankles, Over the waterfall, I'm so heavy, heavy, Heavy in your arms, I'm so heavy, heavy, Heavy in your arms, And is it worth the wait, All this killing time? Are you strong enough to stand? Protecting both your heart and mine?'_

Lin had been right, from departing and arriving to headquarters she was being stared at. Being "pitied" by the citizens. At least her officers weren't that subdued into just staring they had to work, and if Lin snapped it would have been gruesome, they wanted a calm Chief for the day. As she reached the reception, she left the paperwork she had done to the receptionist to take care of and made her way into her office. She closed the door behind her. She exhaled deeply.

"Well, I guess the worst part is over." Lin said aloud. Settling herself in her office. 'More paperwork... When will there be something exciting happen.' She exclaimed in her thoughts only to be interrupted by Saikhan.

"Chief, there's a group of Agni Kai member's causing havoc, apparently it's getting heated." Saikhan stated.

"Assemble a group of skilled officers, I'll be going out on this."Lin announced.

Saikhan nodded and headed out, whilst Lin followed. 'At least one thing exciting will happen.'

_'Who is the betrayer? Who's the killer in the crowd? The on who sneaks in corridors and doesn't make a sound. My love has concrete feet, My love's an iron ball, Wrapped around your ankles, Over the waterfall...'_

The member's from the Agni Kai were a bunch of amateurs; Lin and her officers rounded them up in flash. Lin was hoping for something else to happen but nothing did. She groaned at the thought of more paperwork. Her hand was sore from... "What can't kill you won't hurt."She said to herself.

There was a stack of papers for her to review and sign. Thank the spirits she made Saikhan do today's report. After another intense night of paper work Lin noticed an envelope. An envelope that had been sitting there for quite some time. Lin scowled at it. Lin had to go to a meeting, and she can't send any other person in her place. On the plus side, Tenzin wouldn't be there... Unless... No, he wouldn't do that to his wife. Not take her on a honeymoon. Lin scoffed. She was finding this amusing. She opened the envelope. It was a meeting but there also was an event in the evening. Lin inwardly groaned. She hated dressing up, most of the times she'd go in her uniform just to use it as an excuse for her, safety precautions. Lin looked at the clock. Looks like she had to go do some last minute shopping. Lin pushed herself away and stood up. At least this way I can get back at Tenzin.

"Go head, show off your wife, see if I care, everyone's going to be staring at me anyway." Lin said aloud to herself. She sighed. She was doing it again. Bringing him up. Bringing his happiness up, bringing up her soon to be lonely years. Lin bit her lip hard. Forcing the sensations of crying, away. Her temptation to go over there and steal him. To smother him in a passionate kiss, in front of that floozy. She punched her desk. Sending papers to slide into the dent.

Lin puffed out air. Her breathing was heavy. Her anger had risen to the point where she'd snap at someone's incompetence of doing things. Lin calmed herself. Breathing in and out before she left.

She arrived home with her merchandise. She was only wearing it once and from this day forth, only her uniform, no matter what. She felt sore. As she walked towards her window, she saw the lights at air Temple Island.

"Oh Tenzin... You're tied down. Yet, my heart doesn't want to accept this loss. Why? Why are you causing me this heartache? Is it because of my undying love for you? Am I always going to hate you for this, yes, yes I am. I won't be your "friend" again. You and I will have no contact whatsoever except for meetings... And events but that's it," Lin rambled pointing a finger at Air temple island. Lin blew at a loose strand of hair. Her arms crossed around her chest. Here she was, wallowing over him, again.

"I'm lying to myself. You're... I... I'll love you till the day I die. I'll love you in the next life. I'll always love you, even if you did break my heart. I'll love you forever and always."

_'This will be my last confession, I love you never felt like any blessing, whispering like it's secret, only to condemn the one who hears it with a heavy heart...'_


	4. Gods and Monsters

**A/N: More Lin being Lin. The song for this one is called "Gods and monsters" Lana del Rey. 3 OH, there shall be smut... I shall let all of you know that this shall be my first smutty entry. Perhaps, later on in the story there will be more. I'm deliberating on how long I should make this story. TELL ME IF IT'S ANY GOOD. Bumping up the rating... Just cause of this chapter. Sorry for the wait, I needed time to write this out, I would've posted sooner but editing is hard work. Enjoy. - Diana**

* * *

_'In the land of gods and monsters, I was an angel, living in the garden of evil, Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed, Shining like a fiery beacon. You got that medicine I need, Fame, liquor, love, give it to me slowly. Put your hands on my waist, do it softly, Me and God we don't get along, so now I sing...'_

Lin had arrived at city hall early to give in her synopsis of how things are at headquarters. Lin already knew what would happen, she was hoping not to see Tenzin. There was a pang in her chest. She missed him but had this grudge against him. Climbing up the steps brought too much to mind. Lin forced all of those memories deep down. She made her way to where all the council members were assembling themselves. She had hoped Tenzin wouldn't have been there and gone off on his honeymoon. No, the man had to come. Lin grumbled to herself. "Great... That means I'm seeing _him_ tonight."

As the meeting finished, Lin darted out of city hall. She didn't want to confront Tenzin. She'd rather ignore him but ignoring him was hard when in the papers they would bring up his stupid wedding.

"Save your breath Lin, you're only causing more torture plots in your head." Lin exasperated.

Lin felt the weight of her armor more then usual. She was stressing herself out more then she needed to; she should take a year vacation. It might do her good to go to the earth kingdom. _**'Hmm, maybe I should. Leave Saikhan in charge. Disappear silently, nobody would know, no one needs to know why. It's my life**_.'

Without realizing it, she arrived back to headquarters. She needed to assemble a group for tonight's event. She placed Saikhan in charge of this group. He accepted rather too quickly. Lin didn't pay mind to it. She made herself clear to her men. Whatever they saw that night would be that night only. They all gulped in fear. Lin was trying her hardest not to suppress a smile; she needed to keep it calm. After she ran through things with everyone and signed more paperwork, she made her way to her apartment. It was time to get herself ready. Lin pouted at the thought of herself in a dress. _**'Let's just get this over with.' **_

_'No one's gonna take my soul away, I'm living like Jim Morrison. Headed towards a fucked up holiday. Motel, sprees, sprees, and I'm singing: "Fuck yeah give it to me, this is? Heaven, what I truly want."It's innocence lost. Innocence lost..."_

The dress Lin wore was very elegant, it was black of course it had lace sleeves, there was a slit at the legs, and it hugged her curves very well. Also, it shimmered in the light, causing her to look even more beautiful then it already did. It didn't scream out that she was a nun nor did it scream that she was a floozy. Lin's hair was in a messy bun. She wore very little make up. She didn't want too much. She didn't need it for the matter. She was pleased with herself. She didn't feel like herself, yet, it felt exciting to her. She wanted to be looked at. Not just from Tenzin, from anyone else who wanted a piece of her. She would have to evaluate who wants her first though in order to proceed, she couldn't linger herself towards Tenzin, he was married for spirits sake. Lin sighed. She hated events like these. She was going just to kill time, to kill Tenzin for the most part. Lin's lips formed into a straight line.

"Once this is over, I'll start making plans for my vacation... I need a different atmosphere for once." She said aloud.

Lin grabbed whatever else she needed and headed out.

Upon arriving, Lin was the center of attention. She received compliment after compliment. Many of the people there were conversing with Tenzin. Lin avoided him and his wife as much as possible. The first few glances he had produced towards her caused her to callously grab a drink and chug it down. Lin was making it into a game. She only chugged three drinks, yet she wasn't flustered or drunk yet. Perhaps she had flushed cheeks but nonetheless her senses were fine. Through the night Lin avoided Tenzin but some how he was able to get to her. She thanked the spirits that his wife was with him. _**'Good, now he won't try anything' **_she said in her head with a tint of joy, knowing that he would have to bite back at so many things.

She greeted them as nicely as possible and excused herself. Lin retreated into a deserted hallway. She moved to the farthest part of the hall. The noise of people conversing and glasses clinging faded slightly. Lin let out a puff of air. Right behind her was a room. "Hmm, I guess I can cut and run in here." She whispered.

_'In the land of gods and monsters, I was an angel, Lookin' to get fucked hard. Like a groupie, incognito, posing as a real singer, Life imitates art. You got that medicine I need, Dope, shoot it up, straight to the heart, please...'_

Lin had gotten into the room. It was peaceful. "Finally, I needed peace and quiet." She said aloud. She made her way towards a window. The moon was shining bright. The way it hit made her whole body twinkle, as if she belonged in the sky. The reincarnation had been found not too long ago. The new Avatar needed to be kept at the South Pole; the young girl was excelling in three elements. Lin sighed. Looking out through the window. She was deep in thought. Suddenly a hand was placed on her shoulder, causing her to jump. As she turned around to face the person.

"Spirits Tenzin! You scared the living soul out of me." Lin said breathing heavily.

"I apologize, might I add you're looking as radiant as ever." Tenzin replied calmly.

Lin looked at him long and hard.

"You're not looking bad yourself." She stated stoically.

Lin turned herself to face out the window. She could still here the people, it wasn't loud, it was a faded ire sound. She also heard music but it was coming from somewhere else. She couldn't tell from where. Tenzin was still in the room.

"Shouldn't you be outside? Accepting the congratulations from everyone." She asked Tenzin.

He looked at her. Taking in her beauty taking in the words that she had just said.

"I suppose so, however, I feel the need to be around you." He replied to her.

_'I don't really wanna know what's good for me. God's dead, I said, "Baby that's all right with me." No one's gonna take my soul away, I'm living like Jim Morrison. Headed towards a fucked up holiday. Motel, sprees, sprees, and I'm singing: "Fuck yeah give it to me, this is? Heaven, what I truly want."It's innocence lost, Innocence lost...'_

If it weren't for the fact that her cheeks were flushed from three drinks, it would have looked like she was blushing.

"Well, you have seen me. Now go back." She retorted as anger started to build up inside of her.

"Tell me, why I should?"He asked calmly.

Lin hated the fact that he was fighting back. She turned and inched a bit closer to him.

"Because your dear, "_wife_" is waiting,"Lin hissed. Hoping that he would leave.

"She can perfectly take care of herself." He retorted.

"So, you're implying that I can't take care of myself?" Lin said scoffing at what he is trying to imply.

"That's not what it is. I came after you for a different reason. I saw how you drank those drinks, you only did because I was looking but you stopped yourself at three." He said a little to authoritatively.

"Hmm, Let's see, I'm a grown woman, I live by myself, umm, hmm, I don't know, does being the Chief of police ring a bell?" Lin announced to him.

"T-that isn't an excuse for you to do so." He nervously said.

Lin rolled her eyes and turned to face the window. She hadn't realized the space between them had decreased.

"Why are you really here, Tenzin?" Lin asked softly.

Tenzin looked at her. Her beauty mesmerized him. Guilt was churning his insides. He had turned Lin around. Forcing her to stare at him. They both were looking into each other's eyes. Their love was still in them. Lin's heart was beating faster then usual, so was Tenzin's. The rise and fall of their chests gave away their emotions. They inched each other more and more. Until they actually touched. Tenzin was admiring her. While Lin, watched him intently. They both could smell each other. To both, their scents were intoxicating. What happened next was from both. Their lips met in a chaste kiss. Tender to the touch.

_'When you talk, it's like a movie and you're makin' me crazy, 'Cause life imitates art. If I get a little prettier, can I be your baby? You tell me, "Life isn't that hard."...'_

Lin's hands clamped around Tenzin's neck. While his hands were at her waist, pulling her in tightly not wanting to let her go. Their kiss was getting heated, to the point they were both fighting for dominance. Tenzin had won. He had lifted Lin pushing her up against the wall. Lin's legs were wrapped around his waist.

_**I shouldn't be doing this...**_

No matter how, Lin didn't want it to stop and it didn't. Tenzin's hand trailed along her bare leg. While he placed kisses on Lin's exposed skin. Trailing and lingering, waiting to hear what he wanted. Lin had let out soft moans. Lin was heavily breathing. Tenzin knew where to push her buttons. Pushed did he do. He was waiting for her approval. Lin gripped his robes tightly. Pushing him slightly from what he was doing to force him to look at her. They made eye contact. Lin pressed her lips against his. Their tongues, meeting once again. Fighting for dominance. Lin had won this time. She even bit tenderly on his bottom lip. He had suppressed a smile causing him to lean in more and kiss back more fiercely. She knew Tenzin was getting impatient. Normally it was she, but she wanted it to linger long enough, even if she knew it was wrong. Tenzin started to undo her dress as he did so his lips went lower and lower. Cupping her breasts. Lin hung on tightly to Tenzin. She could feel the heat that she was producing. She also felt his. He had already slipped her undergarments off; she wanted to get in a better position then being plastered against the wall. Tenzin seemed to realize what she wanted so he moved them to the floor. The cool touch of the floor sent shivers through Lin's spine. Lin's lips were around Tenzin's neck. Whenever he did something a moan would leave her lips. She would lightly bite around his neck. Lin was getting impatient. She switched positions with Tenzin. Tenzin was staring at her. His hands trailed down the side of her face leaving it there. Letting his thumbs trail her lips. Causing him to bring her down and into another kiss. Their kiss was heated. Lin's hips moved on their own against him causing him to grunt. He felt a smile while they kissed. Lin tugged at his robes. Slipping her hand around his waistband. Lightly pulling them down with out disturbing their kiss. His hands were on her back. She would arch herself inward causing her to rub against him more. She had managed to remove his bottom half of clothing. He moved one hand towards her hair while the other went to her woman hood. As his fingers teased her wet slit. She separated their lips; she collapsed on top of him. As he progressed, he let a finger go inside. As it went in Lin's body shook erratically. She dispersed sighs of pleasure. He pulled his finger out. Lin's chest was heaving. She seemed displeased at him for stopping.

"Tenzin... Stop...making me wait..." She said exasperated.

"With pleasure," He said. Bringing her in a tight kiss and hold. Switching positions again. He slid himself inside with ease. Starting at a very slow pace but going off in a fast pace as they both got a good feel of each other. Lin was holding Tenzin tightly; she wanted to avoid him seeing her tears. Their sweat clung to them. They both were about to climax when Tenzin squirmed himself near her.

"I love you, Lin." He told her in her ear as she let a moan of satisfaction.

She held onto him, breathing heavily.

" I love you, too." She replied softly.

He pulled back giving her another passionate kiss. She didn't want him to see her tears. She allowed the kiss. She allowed all of this to happen. She pulled back avoiding eye contact. Pushing herself away. Gathering her articles of clothing that were tossed around.

"Lin..."He began.

She straightened herself out.

"They'll be wondering where the two of us have gone off too. This..." Lin said while pointing around.

"Never happened, it was a mistake, a mistake that I should have not reciprocated." Lin flustered.

She had fixed herself to look as how she had arrived. Tenzin was taken aback.

"How do you expect me to take back what I feel?" He asked.

Lin could hear the tone of pain and confusion in them.

"You're married..." She said heading out of the room as quickly as possible. She wanted out.

Lin nearly ran out but she needed to keep herself in check. She could hear Tenzin's foot steps behind her. They were getting closer until she pushed him farther back with her earth bending. She walked quietly back into the crowd. Pema had noticed her.

"Lin, have you seen my _husband_?" Pema asked emphasizing on husband too much.

"Why don't you check in that direction, oh and keep your man on a leash." Lin spat, stalking off.

_**Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.**_

_**Why? Why did I just give myself into him?**_

_**You knew it was wrong. **_

_**Yet here you are leaving the scene of the crime. **_

Lin bit her lower lip. She could feel the empty void in her. Did she regret what she had done? No. He belonged to her more then he belonged to Pema. Yet, she felt guilt that she had slept with a '_just married man'_.

_**I was so stupid, why did I let it go so far.**_

_**You caved in Lin, you knew it was the last time. You took advantage; he took advantage it was a win-lose or is it a lose-lose?**_

"ARGH, SPIRITS!" Lin yelled.

She had gathered attention from on lookers. Lin composed herself. She needed to leave Republic City. A year would do but her sense of duty for this city was great. She couldn't abandon it. Lin needed to terminate the criminal activity. Once that's done, she'll just silently disappear. Well, not so silently, she needed permission from the council. The thought of going back to city hall killed her. It was nipping at the back of her mind.

_**You need a vacation. You need to go as far away from Tenzin. He's married and you're single. You can be a freelancer. He has no right over you. **_

Lin let out a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. She was flustered, used, and down right tired. She still felt the kisses. She felt everything. It was killing her; she wanted to get over him. Yet he kept coming after her, for what? For a pointless friendship that would destroy them. A friendship that would cause more grief then needed. Lin pouted. She was being a pessimist about this but she knew it was wrong. Lin needed to cut ties with him. They both clearly chose their legacies rather than their immense love that boiled in their blood for each other. This night will be forgotten. It'll be their final goodbye and Lin meant it.

"That was our final goodbye, my love." Lin said softly reaching the apartment complex.

Not looking back, she entered her home silently. Lin gathered all the photo's, anything he had given her. Dumped them in her kitchen sink. She stood over it, gripping the edge of the sink tightly before letting out a breath. She opened a cupboard, looking for her matches. Once she found them, she lit a match. Tossing it in the sink. She stood back. Watching the flames engulf the things that were precious to her, the memories, watching them all burn. The pang in her chest was there. Lin closed her eyes, biting her lower lip. Lin collapsed to the floor. Upon opening her eyes, she let the hollowness take over her. She watched the last remnants of the flame die down. She slumped over the sink. Looking at the ashes. Lin's hands picked up the ashes, letting them slip through her fingers.

"Goodbye..."

'_No one's gonna take my soul away, I'm living like Jim Morrison. Headed towards a fucked up holiday. Motel sprees, sprees, and I'm singing: "Fuck yeah, give it to me, this is? Heaven, what I truly want." It's innocence lost, Innocence lost...'_


	5. Summertime Sadness

**A/N: Thanks guys! I feel like I need to go back to Tenzin... Then there's Pema... Oh god. This chapter is going to be a woven web of emotions. Sorry that it's late and all. I have assignments that are due, a test for my psych. class. The joys of school. Besides that dreadful dilemma, the song is called "Summertime sadness." More Lana del Rey. All of your reviews are boosting me to write a lot but also making me falter on how to continue. Don't worry, it takes a while for me to get inspiration. Enjoy. - Diana**

* * *

_'Kiss me hard before you go Summertime sadness I just wanted you to know, That baby you're the best...'_

It's been three months. Spring formed into the midst of a blazed summer month. It had also been three months since their heated encounter. It drove Tenzin into disbelief, how could Lin have pushed him away as if nothing happened between them. They had poured their love that night. Plus, Lin had been avoiding him as much as possible. There was always an article about her and her officers in the papers. Tenzin's heart would beat rapidly. He was concerned for her. He didn't want to find out in the papers that she was injured or even worse. Dead. Tenzin frowned. He didn't want to think such things. He knew Lin's job was risky. She was risky. She needs to consider her health and well being as well. Tenzin stared off into Republic City. Tenzin frowned more. After what happened that day. Tenzin kept dreaming about Lin. Lin would infiltrate his dreams but during the last month his dreams weren't sweet. They became horrible nightmares. Nightmares, that have produced more guilt.

"Father... Should I forget and move on or should I do what is right?" He asked to the air.

The wind gushed fiercely causing Tenzin's robes to dance around him.

Tenzin sighed a heavy sigh. Tenzin turned around towards his home. Pema had asked him what Lin meant that night. Tenzin had turned a deep shade of red that night. He never responded to her question. She hadn't bothered to ask again. Tenzin needed to make the effort towards his young wife. Pema and Lin were completely different people. Pema was sweet, kind, and loving. Lin was, strong, abrasive, and sarcastic. Polar opposites, you could say. As Tenzin arrived into his kitchen Pema had began to cook.

"Good morning dear," "Pema said sweetly.

"Good morning," Tenzin replied.

Tenzin cleared his throat. "I'll be heading off to the city now. I apologize that I can't accompany you for breakfast." Tenzin stated.

Pema turned around with a sweet smile. "No need to worry, the acolytes can accompany. Now, you don't want to be late now do you?" Pema said giving him a chaste kiss on the lips and returning to her cooking.

_'I Got my red dress on tonight, __Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight, Got my hair up real big beauty queen style, High heels off, I'm feeling alive...'_

Tenzin arrived to city hall, only to see his mother there.

"M-mother! What are you doing here?" He asked nervously.

"Tenzin, it's nice to see you too. Oh, are you not pleased to see your mother." Katara cackled.

"N-no, it's just I saw you three months ago and..." Tenzin rambled only to be cut off by Katara's hand in front of him.

"I didn't come to see you. I came to see Lin." She stated with a stoic expression.

"What? Why? What's wrong with Lin?"Tenzin asked franticly.

"Nothing, it's something Lin should tell you herself. I'm not obliged to tell you about her personal life, that and I promised her not to say,"His mother said not looking at him.

"Ah, here she comes; I'll see you back at the island." His mother told him. Leaving him standing there, looking at Lin like an idiot. She wasn't in her uniform.

A lump formed in his throat. Lin looked pale. The colour in her eye's were opaque but there was a twinkle in them. Lin walked right past him to enter city hall. He followed. Noticing that she had gone to see the other council members. Tenzin formed a deep frown and made his way to his office. Sitting at his desk, taking in on how grave Lin looked. It looked like she had been mourning. Over what though? Could she be gravely ill? _**'Oh spirits please don't let it be that, anything but that. I already suffered once. When she got those scars on her face.' **_

Tenzin massaged his temples only to be disturbed in his train of thought by the door opening.

"I assume its paper work that I need to approve on." Tenzin asked.

Whoever entered stayed quiet.

"Well?" He said looking up. Only to see Lin, standing at the doorway. Avoiding eye contact. " I need you to sign this paper. Then I can be on my way." She stated in a hoarse voice.

Tenzin was staring long and hard at her.

"Lin, are you all right you don't look to good, whatever it is I need to sign I'll sign later after reading it." He said getting up from his desk to go to her side.

"No. It needs to be signed immediately and don't worry over me. It's just a slight cold." She said clenching her hands into fists turning her knuckles pasty white.

Tenzin grabbed hold of her and forced her to sit. She didn't flinch away. She let him sit her down.

"Sign the paper, so I can leave." Lin hissed.

"What's your urgency for me to sign the paper?" He asked.

Lin was angry now. Tenzin knew that she was angry by the way that she scowled and her body language radiated it out.

"Just do it," She said softly with a tone of authority in it.

"Please." She added.

Tenzin sighed. He grabbed the paper from her hand. Without reading it he signed it. Giving it to her. Letting his fingertips linger against hers.

She realized what was going on with their fingers.

"Thank you, I'll be on my way now."

She gingerly said.

"Lin, wait... Is there anything you need to tell me?" Tenzin asked her, hoping that she would tell him what was going on with her.

"Nothing and goodbye Tenzin." She said leaving him alone in his office. Leaving him to wonder.

After a serious amount of paperwork, his secretary came in.

"Yes?" Tenzin asked.

"Um, this is the paper that Chief Beifong had each of you sign. It's just a copy. She has the original one" his secretary said giving him the paper and leaving him in solitude again.

Tenzin read the paper. Anger arose in Tenzin. Why hadn't he read it? It was a permission slip to take leave from duties as chief of police.

Tenzin barged out of his office to the island.

"Mother!" He yelled.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Is this what you meant Lin had to tell me?" He asked her, with his rage still intact.

Katara read over the paper. Her face never changed expression. Her lips formed into a straight line.

_'Oh, my God, I feel it in the air, __Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare, Honey I'm on fire I feel it everywhere, Nothing scares me anymore...'_

"Go before she leaves Tenzin," Katara told that to her son.

"GO! Don't worry about Pema." She added walking off into his home.

He stood there taken aback. The sun was setting against the horizon. Tenzin hurried to get Oogi.

As he soared through the air he made it to the train station. He sent Oogi back to the island. Tenzin scurried into the train station. It was crowded. He kept his eyes peeled. He figured that Lin would be heading to the earth kingdom. Tenzin manoeuvred himself to the earth kingdom platform. He was right. He saw Lin. He rushed to her pulling her into a secluded area.

_'Kiss me hard before you go Summertime sadness, I just wanted you to know, That baby you're the best; I've got that summertime, summertime sadness S-s-summertime, summertime sadness, Got that summertime, summertime sadness...'_

Tenzin was looking at Lin intently. Anger rising in him.

"Why? Why are you leaving?" He spat at Lin.

"You have no right to question why. First of all, who gave you the right to pull me away, secondly you signed those . My. Problem." She spat back wiggling away from his hold.

"N-no. Lin, tell me why you're leaving? This is your city." He said.

Lin looked at him. " I..." She began. Only to close her mouth and pout, not giving him an answer.

Tenzin stared at her. "Tell me." He was begging her now.

Lin looked away again. Not replying. Tenzin got a hold of her making her stare into his eyes. His hands resting on the side of her face. Tenzin noticed how her breathing pattern changed. Her lips were pursed into a thin line. She stared behind Tenzin.

"I'm leaving because I fell in love with someone. It's best we keep our distance from each other, Tenzin," she replied hesitantly.

Tenzin was shocked he couldn't believe Lin's words but they sounded so true to him.

"I didn't want you to find out... Besides you're married, you have no right to question my departure. Now if you please, I'll be on my way." She said stoically.

Tenzin's grip became tighter. He didn't want to believe that she was with someone else. He couldn't believe it.

"No, you're lying. You wouldn't be able to move on that..." Tenzin stopped himself, he realized his words were wrong, so did Lin.

"Easy for you to say councilman." She hissed.

"Lin, that's not what I meant... It's just..." He hesitated at finding the right words.

"Tenzin, I'm able to do whatever I can do. You on the other hand, keep looking back at the past. Force yourself for the future. For your people," Lin retorted.

"That's something I can't give you..." She softy added.

"Yes Lin, however, you're the only one for me. I... My desires for you and for a family are two different things... I just... I need you to be around, Lin." He told her, his grip never loosening.

Tenzin watched as she swallowed hard.

"Tenzin... You're making this harder then it is. Just go home, please." She said softly. Pulling away from his grip and turning on her heel to return towards her designated platform. Only to be stopped by an embrace that made the air around them warm.

_'I'm feelin' electric tonight, Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99, Got my bad baby by my heavenly side, I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight...'_

Tenzin held onto Lin tightly. He was making this hard on Lin too. He didn't want her to go. The city needed her; he needed her too. Why was she doing this to him? Did it please her to see him jealous and see how terrified he was on the thought of losing her?

"Tenzin, stop being a nuisance and let me go. It's for the greater good." She said through gritted teeth.

Tenzin felt the tenseness of her body. He wasn't going to let go. He was an idiot. He moved on quickly. If only he had gone after her that day. He had so many chances but she didn't put the effort to come to him too. They were both stubborn, he wanted a family, and she didn't. That made him wonder if they could be together. If only he pushed those thoughts aside. They could've attempted to be together. His father had always asked him every single day if he had proposed to her yet. He kept delaying it. Tenzin was at fault as well. Plus, the white lotus had tried to separate them once. His father did his best to make sure they hadn't disturbed Tenzin's romance with Lin.

"Lin... Stay. I beg you." He spoke softly into her ear.

Tenzin felt the shivers that coursed through her body.

_'Oh, my God, I feel it in the air, Telephone wires above are sizzlin' like your snare, Honey I'm on fire I feel it everywhere, Nothing scares me anymore, Kiss me hard before you go, Summertime sadness, I just wanted you to know, That baby you're the best...'_

Without finding the need for Tenzin to turn her around. She did it on her own. She brought her hand to stroke his cheek and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. Tenzin pulled her in more. She tried pulling away but it was a failed attempt. Their kiss was gentle and sweet; it wasn't those hungry and passionate kisses they had always exchanged with each other. Tenzin pulled back. Gazing into her emerald like eyes.

"Please take care of yourself." He whispered. Pulling her in for a hug.

Lin didn't say a word. She turned and stalked off to her platform.

Tenzin stood there for a long while, until he saw the train depart.

_'I've got that summertime, summertime sadness, S-s-summertime, summertime, sadness, Got that summertime, summertime sadness, I think I'll miss you forever, Like the stars miss the sun in the morning skies, Late is better than never, Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive, drive...'_

Tears streamed down his face.

"Lin... I... Take care..."He said to the air around him.

Throughout the rest of the night, Tenzin wandered around Republic City aimlessly. 'I guess, this is how Lin felt like when she caught me and Pema...'

Tenzin had made it to the docks and boarded onto a ferry back towards his home. He leaned over the railing, letting out a heavy sigh. When he arrived home, his mother was standing there.

"Mother, you should be in bed." Tenzin said to his mother.

"I was waiting for you. Did you get to Lin on time?" Katara asked her son.

Tenzin looked to the side pursing his lips.

"I did... However, she left."He said softly.

"Oh dear. Did she at least tell you why?" Katara asked with a tint of angst in her voice.

"Yes, Lin's... She's in love with someone else." He told his mother flatly.

"What?" His mother exclaimed.

"That can't be... I thought..." Katara went quiet.

"You thought what?" He asked.

"Nothing, It's best you go to bed." Katara said turning to go to her room.

Tenzin didn't understand. He felt hollow. He wondered if it was true or it was just a lie. He still felt the pressure from both of their lips clashing together, gently and sweetly.

As he got to his room, Pema was still awake.

"Dear, are you all right?" She asked.

"Yes. I just feel a bit tired." He replied to her.

Pema looked at him.

"Oh, all right, come to bed then." She said patting the other side.

Tenzin changed into his pajamas, and slept in a profound sleep. It felt as if he shut down. He didn't dream nor did he have nightmares. He was completely consumed into darkness.

When he awoke, he was alone in his bed. He stared at his ceiling. It sunk into him that Lin wasn't in the city or in her life anymore.

"I'll treasure our time together. From our good moments, to the ones that weren't. You'll always have a place in my heart." He said while a single tear streamed down his face.

_'I've got that summertime, summertime sadness, S-s-summertime, summertime sadness, Got that summertime, summertime sadness; Kiss me hard before you go, Summer time sadness, I just wanted you to know, That baby you're the best, I've got that, summertime, summertime sadness, S-s-summertime, summertime sadness, Got that summertime, summertime sadness...'_


	6. Fix you

**A/N: If you've connected the dots... Then yeah, you're right. Well, let's go off to Lin. The song for this one is called "Fix you" by Coldplay. I don't own the songs, don't own LoK. If I did... I'd be rolling around in money. I'd share my wealth with all of you. If only... I literally, cried. Not just for the outcome of this chapter but the song. Sorry for taking forever, I've been attacked by the mad evils of procrastination but I'll try my best to update as soon as possible as long as my computer doesn't lag on me. Also, IT TOOK A LONG TIME TO WRITE THIS OUT, plus, I don't know my feels for this are just. Ugh but do enjoy. -Diana**

* * *

_'When you try your best but you don't succeed, When you get what you want but not what you need, When you feel so tired but you can't sleep, Stuck in reverse..." _

For these past three months, everyone at headquarters asked her if she was feeling fine. She felt fine. They said that she looked paler then usual. Lin rolled her eyes at them. Not when she woke up one day. She felt something was different.

"No... It's impossible... It's..." Lin was breathing heavy.

She stomped her barefoot against her floor again. She stood there wide-eyed.

**...**

That was how Lin felt earlier last week. Now Lin was sitting aboard a train towards Gaoling. Tenzin had tried to stop her but he hadn't been able to convince her, it only made her want to leave sooner. She let him embrace her say his goodbyes to her. She lied about having a lover. She had already given him a goodbye.

"Humph. Katara better have not told him or I disown her as well." She said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Lin had her own private cart. So she could do as she pleased in it. Lin looked out the window. She pursed her lips. It was dark out. Thanks to Tenzin, she had gotten on a late night train that was departing. She broke his heart but he had done the same. Now Lin was alone. Well... She wasn't entirely alone. Yet, she wasn't sure if they'd survive. Lin had been behaving risky lately. She did notice how her uniform had become a bit tighter. Lin had no idea. She'd been zoning in and out. When she finally took a break she noticed the extra heartbeats within her. She practically went into panic mode. Lin called the only person that she could think of, which was Katara. Katara came, and told her that indeed she was pregnant. Three months to be exact. Lin couldn't believe it. Katara couldn't either. Both knew that is was impossible for her to get pregnant. After her incident years ago, she wasn't able to bare a child.

Lin leaned her head against the window. The look on Tenzin's face remained in her thoughts. 'You started this Tenzin. You can't keep Pema and me. So I decided to remove myself from the picture. Not just me...'

Lin placed her hand on her stomach. She felt the tears in her eyes. She pushed them away. Katara told her not to stress herself. That she would go to Gaoling when she had time and not causing suspicions amongst those whom they both knew. Katara told Lin to tell Tenzin, that he had a right to know. Lin bit her lower lip. She didn't want to. What if they didn't survive, what if they died Tenzin's hope and her hope would have died too. What if they did survive? Would they have been earth bending children, air benders, or a non-bender? So many questions surged her when she found out.

Lin let out a sigh. It was best if she slept. She slept peacefully, in these three months she hasn't gotten a good's night rest in a while. She dreamt of two children running around her. One of her children earth bended whilst the other air bended. In her sleeping state she smiled.

'And the tears come streaming down your face, When you lose something you can't replace, When you love someone but it goes to waste, Could it be worse?...'

Lin woke up feeling thirsty and groggy. She looked out the window. It was still dark. She probably only got an hour of sleep. The disorientation of her body and mind irritated her. Lin hadn't been to Gaoling since her mother took her years before. Lin's grandparents always spoiled Lin. She never did become one of those prissy floozies. She was always headstrong; however, Tenzin made her feel like one of those floozies at times. Lin sighed. She was always headstrong. Her mother brought her up like that. Training her hard but she did love her very much even if she didn't show it to her through hugs and kisses like aunt Katara. Toph loved her very much. Lin suppressed a small smile. She stared out the window again. If her children came out healthy, she'd keep them faraway from Republic City. It isn't safe. Plus if anyone were to find out these two would be a number one target against her. She scowled.

"I can't abandon them. No, I won't. But one thing sure, they're not staying in Republic City. Not unless I, keep it safe for the time being for them." Lin said aloud.

A slight shiver went through her body. Lin felt cold. She pulled her knees towards her chest. Curling herself in a ball. Trying to let the intoxication of sleep hit her again. Her eyes fluttered shut. The gentle push of the train didn't bother her. She didn't dream this time. She let sleep consume her.

_'Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you...'_

_**6 months later...**_

Lin had isolated herself from everyone. She stayed inside the Beifong mansion; she only left if it was necessary. Katara came by once a month. Lin had made it to the final trimester of her pregnancy. Katara would tell her how Tenzin was. How he missed reading about her in the papers. Lin scoffed at Katara's remarks. Lin was sitting on the couch drinking her tea peacefully when Katara had to ask her this.

"You're due any day now; you've gone months without telling Tenzin. When do you plan on telling him?" Katara asked her on the verge of going hysterical.

"I'll eventually tell him... Just, that now isn't the time. I want to see what type of benders they are. I can't just go to him and be like 'oh, yeah, I left cause I was pregnant and here's our kids.'" Lin said as her anger was rising.

"I understand Lin but you need to tell him, he has the right to know." Katara said softly to Lin.

"I think he lost that opportunity long ago." Lin retorted pouting her lips.

Katara sighed and left Lin to think things over. It was a chilly night. There were a few signs of spring. Lin knew that Tenzin had a right to know but he has a new life to live up to. It's not right for him to just leave his wife and go with Lin. Lin would tell him when it was convenient for her.

_**Three days later...**_

"Oh Lin, they're beautiful." Katara gushed over her newly born grandchildren.

" M-hmm..." Agreed Lin.

"What will you name my grandson and my granddaughter?" Katara asked.

"For my handsome little boy, I'll name him Jie and for my beautiful daughter I'll name her Mo Li." Lin said softly as she watched her two children sleep peacefully in her arms.

Katara nodding in agreement understanding the meanings of the names.

"If you need me just call for me, I'll let you rest." Katara said.

Lin nodded. Watching her two bundles of joy sleep peacefully. Lin lay her head and gently turned to her side. Watching her children closely as they slept without a worry to their lives. Lin let a small smile appear on her face before resting for a few minutes. Only to be awoken by soft giggles right beside her. Lin looked at the twins. Only to give them a smile in return.

"You two aren't fussy. I don't know if I should be happy or be sad at that fact." Lin told the both of them.

All they did was gurgle spit and be amused by Lin. Katara had came into the room when Lin had finished feeding both children and had put them to sleep.

"Who would've thought, you're a natural Lin," Katara said amusingly at Lin's accomplishment.

Lin shrugged but smiled.

"When do you think I'll be able to tell what type of bender they are?" Lin asked.

"It depends dear. Not all babies are the same." Katara said.

"Yes but.." Lin began only to be cut off.

"You'll have to wait and see,"Katara told her.

"The one thing I want you to do is call and tell Tenzin." She added walking out of her room.

Lin's face was red. She didn't want to tell Tenzin. This moment was hers only. It had fixed her in some sense. She didn't want to lose her one moment of happiness that would actually be there for her. Lin bit her lower lip. Lin looked at the telephone that was sitting around her bedside. Only looking at it, never did she make an attempt to pick it up and call. She only stared at it. As if it was the one thing that separated her and her happiness. She scowled and lifted it. Hearing the operator ask her where she would like to place her call. Lin told the operator where and connected her. Sitting there and listening to the soft static, waiting for someone to pick it up.

"Councilman Tenzin,"

Lin swallowed hard against the lump in her throat.

"Hello?"

"Tenzin..." Lin finally produced.

"Lin! Oh Lin... Is something the matter? Are you fine? When..."

"Tenzin, I'm fine, I called to ask how things are in Republic City?" She said cutting him off from asking when she would be back.

"Things are decent, slightly in need of you." He said softly.

Lin placed her hand against her forehead. She let out a sigh.

"By decent you mean not as much criminal activity as it normally is or as in the opposite and that last bit... That sounds like something you would say." She hissed.

"Lin..." He said sighing.

A silence came upon them.

"Well, I guess I better get going, I don't want to make your bill or my bill to be too high. Goodbye, Tenzin," Lin said. Placing the receiver back into place only to hear the last bit that he rambled to say but was cut off.

'And high up above or down below

When you're too in love to let it go

But if you never try you'll never know

Just what you're worth...'

Lin sat there. Staying as quiet as possible. She stood up from the edge of her bed and walked over to the twins who were fast asleep with out a care to the world around them. She let the tip of her fingers gently touch their pink cheeks. Small smiles appeared on their innocent faces. Lin's eyes started to moisten. Tenzin didn't need to know about them. Katara would lash out at her for not telling him. Lin wanted him to move on, even if it hurts her deep down. She needs to let him go. Yes, she'll remain enraged at knowing that he cheated but they had different ideals, now look, she was a mother.

_'Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you, Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I...'_

_**One year later...**_

Lin was pouting. After a whole year Lin still didn't know if her kids were benders or not and what type of bender they were too. She and her kids were sitting in a grassy area in the courtyard of the mansion. "Jie, Mo Li, look." Lin made a small dent into the earth. A butterfly that was flying around them distracted her children. Lin sighed.

"You two find that more interesting then me making a dent in the ground." Lin said aloud pouting.

Lin observed her children. Her son and daughter looked much like her but they had a resemblance towards Tenzin as well. Her daughter had his grey eyes. She watched them very closely. Her daughter was getting frustrated with the butterfly and elevated herself with the earth beneath her. Lin was flabbergasted that her daughter elevated herself with the earth. Lin stood up and picked her up from her little earth stool.

"You... Cheeky lemur," Lin said to her daughter.

Lin suddenly remembered about her son and looked around for him. She found him standing around the tree in the courtyard. He was stomping the ground. He left indentations where he was standing. Lin lifted the boy off of his feet and put them beside each other.

"You're both earth benders." She said proudly pulling them into a tight hug.

**...**

Lin would come and go from Gaoling. She was taking care of Republic City and her children. It had been four years since she found out about their bending abilities. Lin was in her office. When she lifted up a paper that had been resting at the edge. Lin's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. It took Tenzin five friggin years for him to impregnate his floozy.

"Humph" Lin scowled at the thought of them touching each other. Lin got up and said her goodbyes to her comrades. Little by little the criminal rate in Republic City was going up. It was worrying Lin very much but at least her children wouldn't be harmed by it. As Lin stepped out of headquarters she saw Tenzin and Katara standing there. Katara had a very bleak expression while Tenzin seemed to be agitated. Lin knew what was going to happen. She walked causally and walked slightly past them.

"Hello Lin." Katara said to her.

Tenzin was being super quiet.

"Hello." Lin replied. Crossing her arms against her chest.

Tenzin was looking pale now.

"I already know Tenzin. No need to worry." Lin told him.

She saw how he swallowed and let out a puff of air.

"Oh..." Was all he could produce.

"I'm kind of in a hurry here." Lin said biting her lip.

Lin turned on the ball of her heel. Stalking off. Only to be stopped by a gush of wind. She turned around to look at Tenzin once again but looked at Katara as well. Katara shook her head. She hadn't told him. Lin let out a sigh of relief but placed her attention back to Tenzin.

"Why have you been leaving the city so frequently?" He asked her.

Lin was taken aback and let out a chuckle as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Do I need to remind you that I'm a grown woman Tenzin? Or should I knock some sense into you? Take your pick." She asked him.

"Don't avoid my question Lin. It's for the council," he said looking away from her.

Lin pouted. He was lying. She didn't need her seismic sense to know that he was lying.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked playfully.

Tenzin looked at her.

"I've been leaving the city because I have a lover and let me tell you this; he's a pretty good guy, not just personality." Lin said turning around to walk away leaving a red faced Tenzin behind.

Lin had boarded the train. Pouting but enjoying the fact that she had embarrassed Tenzin.

**...**

Lin arrived to Gaoling; she was tired but wanted to see her kids. Jie and Mo Li were five now. They had come running to her as fast as they could.

"MOMMY" Both Jie and Mo Li said.

"Jie, Mo Li what have I said about running inside the house." She said to them sternly.

"Sorry" Jie said to her looking down at his feet.

She looked at her daughter. Who was pouting and had her arms crossed around her chest. She mumbled a sorry.

"What? I couldn't hear you Mo Li," Lin said to her going a bit closer to her.

Mo Li pouted more but smiled when her mother started to tickle her.

"Sorry" said Mo Li through giggles.

"That's what I thought." Lin said playfully.

Lin walked hand in hand with her children sitting down in the couch while the two of them pulled themselves up.

"Today at school we meet the princess," Jie said with a tint of blush in his cheeks.

Mo Li giggled." Yeah Jie here likes her."

"N-no I don't were just friends plus I'm too young." Jie said nervously.

Lin sat there in between the two.

"Yeah you do." Mo Li said mockingly.

"Uh-huh, how was everything in the city?" The young boy asked his mother.

Lin looked at him. "Busy and what's this of a princess?" She said to Jie wanting to know more.

The boy blushed more. Both Lin and Mo Li laughed.

"It's not funny." Jie said on the verge of tears.

Lin stopped her laughter.

"Oh, I know it isn't, have you told the princess you like her?" Lin said while pulling her son closer to her and shushing her daughters little giggles.

"Nooo... I want it to be special."

Lin was taken aback by her small son.

"You're right, why don't you wait when you're a young man." She told him. He looked up at her and smiled a somewhat tooth less smile.

Lin let out a chuckle.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Who me? WELL, there's this handsome looking man that I saw today." Mo Li said with a giggle.

"Did you now." Lin said letting a smile come out against her lips.

Her daughter nodded.

"Tomorrow when you're both done school, how about we train in our usual spot?" Lin asked her children.

They both gave each other a quick glance and nodded.

"We can't wait to show you what we can do." They both exclaimed excitedly.

As they made their way where most of the time they would train. There would be people here but they were doing their own thing. There was a riverbank to cool off or to get a drink. Lin knew of a spot where there was barely anybody to be in sight; however, on the other side there was a man with two children. A dark skinned boy who looked like he belonged to a water tribe and a young girl whose skin was comparable to porcelain and her long brown hair that fell gently. Lin didn't say a word. She minded her business, giving the man a quick turnover. He was well built. Handsome too. Lin cleared her throat and looked at her kids.

"Are you two ready?" She asked.

The three across the riverbank mesmerized her kids.

"T-t-that's the princess." Jie said nervously.

"And that's Mr. Mystery." Mo Li added.

Lin looked back at the three that seemingly had been training for a good bit. You could see the sweat that was glistening off of the two. It just made the young girl more beautiful for her age. She was the same age as Lin's children. She looked at the young girl's form. It wasn't traditional earth bending. There were tints of it; Lin saw a mixture of earth bending and water bending. She looked from the young girl to the dark skinned boy. Their movements were as if they were one. Then her eyes adjusted to their teacher. Who seemed to be pleased with their form. Lin and her children admired the three for a good bit until the dark skinned boy sneezed causing some water to sway and making the connection break.

Their teacher frowned.

"Takim... Be careful. You start a tsunami with your sneezing." The man said.

"Sorry, I feel like I'm getting a cold." Takim said sniffing.

The princess giggled. " I think we should take a break. Shouldn't we master Kei?"

"Very well but Takim, stay far away from the river bank and Rui... Make sure he doesn't go near the water." Kei said walking off.

"All right, lover man!" She yelled giggling at the end.

"Umm... Aren't those two from your school?" Takim asked through a sniffle.

The princess turned around to look.

"They are, come on let's go say hi." Rui said cheerfully.

"I don't think we should." He said only to be pulled by the young girl.

Takim made an ice bridge for them.

They were in them midst of showing their mother what they learnt when they stopped when the princesses voice greeted them.

"Hello, Jie and Mo Li,"The princess said.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting. I'll leave then..." She said as she walked lightly back to her friend.

"No, we were done." Lin told the young girl.

Lin got a better look at the girl her eyes were a mixture of green and grey. The green in her eyes were more vivid.

"No, please, continue. We're on our break. We shouldn't be disturbing your training session." The young girl said.

"No, it's all right, if you like you can stay and watch." Lin told the girl.

"Rui, I'll be heading back to see if he

came back." The dark skinned boy told her in a stuffy voice.

The young girl bit her lower lip.

"I'll go with you. You're sick. You never no. Something might pop out and get you. I would never forgive myself for that." The princess said with a tint of sarcasm and a light laugh at the end. Making the dark skinned boy blush.

"It was a pleasure meeting you... Miss..."

"Beifong," Lin added.

The young girl wasn't affected by the mention of her name. She only smiled and bowed and retreated with her friend.

"Aw, man, I wanted her to see my skills,"Jie said.

"To bad, it would've been nice," Mo Li said to her brother.

Lin chuckled at both of them.

"We're not done here you two." Lin told them.

As they continued their intense training, they noticed that the trio that arrived were starting to depart.

"Kei, I'm fine really." Takim told his mentor in a stuffy voice.

"You are not. Plus I can hear Aya's remarks of letting you train." His mentor replied.

"Can you two at least try to get a long with each other, please" Rui said to the both of them.

The man and the boy stared at each other. Both sigh a defeated sigh.

"Fine," They both mumbled.

"Good. Why don't you carry him,"Rui said whilst walking past them only to stop and turn around and tilt her head to the side.

"Well, come on, I'm going to be late."

Their mentor carried the boy on his shoulders.

"Why do we listen to her again?" The boy whispered to him.

"Because she's the boss," He replied.

"You know it!" She yelled over her small shoulder.

The three Beifongs watched in amusement. The only noise that came from them was the crunching of their feet. Until the princess asked a question.

"Hey Jung, you're going to...umm what's her faces place aren't you?" The young girl asked him.

Lin started to ponder at the man's last name. '_No, it's Kei Jung, the one who owns a dojo in Ba sing se.'_ Lin snorted. Only for the man in front of him to look at her through the corner of his eyes.

"Hello to you to, Beifong." He said to her in a cool smooth voice that wrung in the air between them.

"Oh, why if it isn't Jung, I thought it was an ostrich horse in front of me." Lin said sarcastically.

The children let out giggles. Not the princess. She remained subtle. Lin pouted._ 'Hmm, she's not the prissy type all right, she's mature for her age.'_

"Back, to your question Rui, as a matter of fact I am." He replied to the princess ignoring Lin's remark.

The young girl stopped walking and let her mentor walk in front of her. She had stopped to give the man a scowl. Lin watched ever so closely. So did her children.

"Rui, I already know why you're asking. My opinion won't change."

The girl bit her lower lip.

"All right." Was all that she could produce. As they all made it to a fountain Kei and Takim left the girl here. Saying their goodbyes to her.

"See ya around, Beifong." Jung said with a slight flick of his hand as he walked away with the young boy.

Lin scowled at him. Crossing her arms and placing her full attention at her children bombarding the poor girl with questions and invitations.

"You two, that's enough," Lin ordered the two to hush up.

"Sorry." They both said.

The young princess cleared her throat.

"I'll be leaving now, bye." She said with a wave to the three of them only to be smothered by a Black Panther cub.

"Jeez Crane who let you out?"

They all stood their with their mouths agape.

"Oh, don't worry, just my pet. Umm... Bye." She said stalking off with her pet.

"I though she was getting eaten." Jie exclaimed.

"It looked pretty normal to me, Jie you big worry wart." Mo Li told him.

Lin watched them, for a minute, it reminded her of Tenzin and her when they were children fighting and care free at that age.

"Mom? Is something wrong?" Her son questioned her.

Lin shook her head no.

"Then what?" Mo Li asked.

"It's just..." Lin couldn't find the words to tell her children.

"Nothing" Lin added quickly to avoid where the conversation was going.

Since they both learned to speak, they questioned about their father. Lin only gave a brief description about their father. Lin had been avoiding why he supposedly left them. She avoided a lot of their questions.

"Were you thinking about Dad?" Mo Li asked innocently as possible.

Lin stayed quiet. She didn't want to talk about Tenzin. He was busy with his _floozy_ anyway. Lin was only part of his past. His whole past to be exact. Lin sighed.

"Somewhat," she replied.

Mo Li scrunched her nose.

"Liar,"

Lin pouted. "Says who?"

"Can you two stop it." Jie exclaimed.

Lin and Mo Li looked at each other and pouted. Lin gave a small smile, Mo Li was much like her but her eyes were Tenzin's. Jie behaved and acted like Tenzin except there were times where he was like Lin. Mo Li continued to pout and looked in the opposite direction.

"One of these days, I might disappear,"Lin whispered into her daughter's ear.

Mo Li straightened herself. "What? Why? Don't disappear." Mo Li said while biting her lower lip and holding back her tears.

"Oh, I won't, I promise." Lin said

bringing both of them towards her.

"How do you know that guy mom?" Jie questioned.

"I met him once, I never knew he'd remember my name." Replied Lin.

Her son nodded his head.

Lin was proud at their development. They were good at earth bending she was hoping to teach them metal bending but that would be years from now. Their dinner had been very subtle.

"How'd you and dad meet?" Jie asked.

Lin looked up at him; she cleared her throat and responded."Well, we both met, when we were kids, our parents were friends."

"Cool," Mo Li said.

Jie fiddled with his food, looking at it intently.

"Why's he not with you?"

Mo Li looked up at him, then glancing at her mom.

Lin leaned back in her chair and let out a deep sigh.

"He... Got married with someone else." She told the both of them not making eye contact whatsoever.

"So, he abandoned us?" Mo Li said angrily.

Lin bit the inside of her cheek.

"More like abandoned me then you." Lin said calmly.

"What?" They both said.

"He doesn't know about us then?" Jie said softly.

Lin looked at him; he was very much like Tenzin. What was she saying, they both were like him. It pained her to see their expressions about Tenzin not knowing.

"So who's the floozy that took him away, I'll give her a piece of my mind." Mo Li retorted.

Lin chuckled. " I tried. It doesn't matter anymore; he's long gone now."

"It does matter..." Jie softly spoke. Getting out of his chair and going to his room.

Lin furrowed her eyebrows in concern.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him." Mo Li told her mother as she got out of her chair and went towards her brother's bedroom.

Lin gathered the plates and washed them. She walked by her son's room. Listening for any sign of noise from him. There were soft giggles and sniffling. Lin left them alone. As much as she wanted to smother them. She'd rather let their minds and hearts decide for themselves.

Lin had gotten herself ready for bed. She was reading a book that she had gotten a while back, she wanted to finish it, and she heard her bedroom door open. She looked up from her book to see her children staring at her. The phone began to ring at the time she was going to say something to them. She let out an irritated sigh.

"Beifong," Lin answered stoically.

"Lin, thank the spirits you answered."

The entire colour that had been in her face went away.

"Councilman, what do I have the privilege of receiving a call from you,"

"Lin, please..."

"Councilman, if you don't tell me what it is you called for, I might as well hang up now." Lin hissed.

Her children climbed in to her bed. Looking at her, wondering who was calling their mother at this time.

"Fine, if you'd like me to be a little more blunt with you, you have to cut your little rendezvous short. There are serious issues a foot. Saikhan said he had this in a bag with some of your skilled officers but... He and those officers haven't surfaced since last night."

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Lin pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I would have but again, I didn't want to ruin your_ rendezvous_."

Lin heard the jealousy in Tenzin's voice. Lin looked at her children.

"Mom is everything all right" Mo Li asked.

Tenzin must have heard her.

"Mom?"

"Uh... Look, I'll be there as soon as I take care of things around here. Councilman, I think you're hearing things. Goodbye." Lin hanged up.

Lin looked at her children.

"Everything's fine." Lin reassured her daughter.

Jie sat there quietly. Lin pulled him towards her.

"Now tell me, why are you two not in bed?"

"I couldn't go to sleep," Jie said.

"Me neither." Mo Li said.

Lin bit her lower lip.

"I might as well let you two sleep in here then,"

"But..."

"And, I won't be coming as frequently as I have." Lin told them.

Both of them snuggled closer to her.

"You'll still come right?" Jie hid his face in Lin's side.

Mo Li hiding under the covers.

Lin let out a sigh.

"I don't know, I have to limit myself, I'm needed in Republic City, and I know you two need me too..."

"Then stay." Lin heard the muffled voice from under the covers.

"I can't leave my job, Mo Li."

"Then we'll go with you." Jie muffled.

Lin felt heartbroken seeing her children behave like this. She pulled the covers off of Mo Li and pulled Jie out.

"Look, as much as I want you two to come with me, you just can't, it's too dangerous, and I don't want anything to happen to you two, you're both my life." Lin said.

Both children looked as if they wanted to cry but held it back.

"Promise us you won't get hurt." They said in unison.

"I promise,"Lin said with a smile.

"Now, let's go to bed." She added

Lin waited until both Jie and Mo Li were asleep. Lin lay between them. It hurt her very much to leave them. She didn't want to but it was for their sake. She wanted them to be in Republic City with her but she wanted it to be safe for them. Until that day comes, they could be together. Her children were her light and strength. They were what had fixed her but were a reminder of the love Tenzin and her had. Did Lin regret them, no, did she want to go and kill Tenzin for being an idiot, most of the time. Plus they were earth benders, Tenzin would've been disappointed. Yet, he'd probably adore the fact that they were his children.

Lin lay there listening to the soft breathing of her children, tomorrow; she'd be back in her city, and trying to fix their idiotic mistakes. Lin sighed. As sleep finally took over her body.

**...**

Her children were being reluctant in letting her go. She tried everything to let them go. Lin was leaving them in good hands.

"Can we at least go to the station with you?" Mo Li said as she was wrapped around Lin's left leg.

"Please?" The other said on her other leg.

Lin crossed her arms over her chest.

"As long as you let go." She said gingerly.

"Yay!" They both screamed out.

As they were exiting the mansion, they saw the young princess helping and elderly woman.

"Oh my, what a kind young girl you are. Here take these." The old woman gave the princess a few pieces of candy.

"No, please keep it," Rui said sweetly with a smile.

She was young but she expressed herself like a grown woman.

The old woman smiled and made her way inside the shop.

The young princess sighed in relief.

"The things I do to please my elders." She said aloud not realizing that Lin and her children were watching her.

"HEY RUI!" Mo Li yelled.

Rui jumped back.

"Jeez, Mo Li, you scared me,"

"Whatcha' doing?" Mo Li asked.

"Helping out, by the way what time is it?" She said.

"Uh, 10, why?" Jie replied.

"Oh no... I should be making my way now." Rui exclaimed.

"Where to?" Lin questioned.

"I have to go see one of my mentors... I should go now; I seem to be taking your time. Have a nice trip and take care Miss Beifong." Rui said as she ran off in the opposite direction.

"Wait, how'd she know that I was leaving?" Lin asked aloud.

Her kids shrugged.

They said goodbye to each other. Lin felt lonely. The warmth that her kids had given her was still fresh. When Lin arrived in Republic City, she made a beeline for headquarters. The place was in shambles, papers flying everywhere. Lin whistled loudly. Everyone stopped. It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. She gave her orders out clearly and swiftly.

"You, give me a follow up of this mission." She orders an officer.

"Well, an eyewitness stated at 7:00 that there was suspicious activity going on in the dragon flats, and that it may have been a meeting. It was also said that the Red Monsoon triads are up to it." The officer reported.

"Why is it that they have not returned then?" Lin retorted.

Her officer was shaking. She sighed.

"Gather some skilled men, we'll move out." Lin said turning on the heel of her foot.

**...**

They arrived swiftly to the location. It was too easy. The air wasn't right. Lin raised her arm to halt her men. Lin used her seismic sense to see if her men were here. Lin saw outlined figures. A giant group to be exact. Lin spilt her men up. She wanted to do this with much care as possible. She glanced at the men that were beside her. She gave her indication to when to go. Lin earth bended the door harshly. Causing it to go far inside the home. Her officers ran inside to check the place out. Lin and her few men that were inside made their way down the basement. That's when all hell broke loose. A sharp slice of water came inches away from Lin's face. Little to Lin's awareness there was a young boy. Lin barked at her men. To get that boy out of here, it wasn't safe.

Lin earth bended a wall in front of the boy, Lin pushed the wall with all her might towards her hidden attacker. It knocked whomever it was over. Lin turned her attention to the boy. Who was curled up eyes closed shut tightly. Out of no where, another water bender attacked her. Lin tried dodging it but it was a failed attempt. The water bender had turned the water into an ice shard that seemingly pierced through her armour it hadn't pierced anything vital but Lin was bleeding. Lin retracted her metal cables and pulled the perpetrator out slamming him hard against the other side of the room. Lin placed pressure against her wound. Saikhan and the group that had been kidnapped were out cold. The officers gathered the perpetrators and led them out. Lin leaned against a wall. She removed her hand from her wound. The blood covered her whole hand.

"We need medical attention for the Chief, stat."

Lin heard those words but everything was muffled her vision was blurring, the one thing Lin thought of was of the young boy in here. It made her think about her children. Lin felt her head pound harshly. She didn't feel the pain from her wound, she felt numb, and it had been a while since she felt that way. Lin blacked out before hearing a faint but familiar voice.

"I'll always be with you..."

_'Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you...'_


	7. What goes around comes around

**A/N: Don't own LoK nor do I own the songs. Sorry for my tardiness. The song is called What goes around comes around, Justin Timberlake. Enjoy. -Diana**

_'Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man?_

_You know I gave you the world_

_You had me in the palm of your hand_

_So why your love went away_

_I just can't seem to understand_

_Thought it was me and you babe_

_Me and you until the end_

_But I guess I was wrong...'_

Months passed, Lin had called him one night. It was a brief conversation. Tenzin had to have mentioned that he missed her. It only made Lin push herself more farther away. Little by little, Tenzin didn't feel the need to worry over her. Not until his void turned to five years. Tenzin tried his best to be happy with Pema. It took Tenzin five years to push his feelings for Lin somewhere inside of him. Pema had gotten pregnant and they had circulated into the papers. Tenzin went into panic mode.

"Tenzin? Would you like to accompany me into the city?" His mother asked walking past him without the need of a reply.

"Mother, you know the city isn't safe. Whatever it is you need, I'll get it for you." He told his mother.

"Now, now Tenzin, I can take care of myself, I just need a few things and have a little light talk if possible with Lin,"

"What? Why?" Tenzin questioned.

"Over something's, let's go. I want to catch her before she disappears." His mother said as she waited for Oogi to be readied.

Tenzin didn't understand why in each month Lin left the City for Gaoling. Was she telling the truth years ago about having a lover? 'She's bluffing.'

Tenzin's mother had gotten what she needed and they both made their way to police headquarters. Tenzin was nervous. He wanted to tell Lin about Pema's pregnancy. He didn't want her to find out through the papers. Lin had just stepped out. Tenzin stood there frozen. He was thinking of a way to tell her about Pema's pregnancy.

Lin walked by causally, stopping at Katara's greeting. Lin had returned her greeting to his mother. Lin's eyes were fixed on Tenzin. Causing him to lose the little colour that he had.

"I already know Tenzin. You don't need to worry." Lin told him.

Tenzin had swallowed hard to suppress the lump in his throat and let out a puff of air.

"Oh.." Was the only word he could produce.

"I'm kind of in a hurry here." Lin said while biting her lip.

She had turned on the ball of her feet and began to walk away when Tenzin used his air bending to grab her attention. She turned around again. Giving him and his mother a look. She sighed and placed her full attention on him.

"Why have you been leaving the city so frequently?" He asked.

Tenzin noticed how she was taken aback by his question. Crossing her arms.

"Do I need to remind you that I'm a grown woman Tenzin? Or should I knock some sense into you? Take your pick." She asked him.

"Don't avoid my question Lin. It's for the council," he said looking away from her.

Tenzin wasn't one for lying but he wanted to know the truth.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked playfully.

Tenzin looked at her. She was pouting.

"I've been leaving the city because I have a lover and let me tell you this; he's a pretty good guy, not just personality." Lin said turning around to walk away.

Tenzin's face had turned different shades of red. He turned around walking past his mother but waiting for her to approach him.

"Tenzin, Lin's just in a wrong place. Give her some more time." His mother told him.

As they strolled there way to the docks. As much as Tenzin preferred to take Oogi. He'd rather have a conversation with his mother.

"Yes mother but how much longer must I wait. Until she get's herself nearly killed?" Tenzin said as anger arose in him.

"Tenzin, you must put yourself in her shoes. How would've you felt if you caught her kissing a young man and having her own family?" Katara asked her son.

"Lin never wanted a family that would be preposterous." Tenzin replied.

"Why do you say that? Lin has every right to be with whomever she'd like,"

"Yes but..."

"Tenzin, you're being spoiled here. I think you need to think things through. You're going to be a father, if you need to clear things with Lin do them but do them when she comes to you, not you going to her. Lin is stubborn like her mother." Katara rambled.

Tenzin stayed quiet and nodded. They had gotten to air Temple Island. Tenzin needed to finish some paperwork and made his way to his office.

_'Don't want to think about it_

_Don't want to talk about it_

_I'm just so sick about it_

_Can't believe it's ending this way_

_Just so confused about it_

_Feeling the blues about it_

_I just can't do without ya_

_Tell me is this fair?...'_

Later that night Tenzin received a phone call.

"Councilmen Tenzin,"

"Councilmen, we need you to communicate with Chief Beifong,"

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Saikhan and a couple of officers haven't returned from their mission. It's been nearly 3 hours since we last got word."

Tenzin sighed. " I can't promise you that she'll oblige to me. I'll try to communicate to her but it'll have to be until tomorrow."

"... Well, I'll try my best to get everything under control here. Goodnight councilmen."

"Goodnight."

Tenzin sat there silently debating if he should call Lin now or call her tomorrow. The officer was worrying too much. Plus Tenzin didn't want to disturb her if she was with her lover. Tenzin would call if things were serious. Tenzin arose from his seat and made his way to bed.

Pema was fast asleep when Tenzin got to his room. He smiled at her. He couldn't help but be happy about being a father.

That night Tenzin dreamt about his unborn child. It was a very relaxed and gentle dream.

**...**

It was night once again. An officer informed Tenzin that the other officers hadn't returned. It left Tenzin with one last resort. Calling Lin.

"Beifong," Lin's voice resonated in Tenzin's ear.

"Lin, thank the spirits that you answered,"

"Councilmen, what do I have the privilege of you calling me?"

"Lin please..."

"Councilmen, if you don't tell me what it is you called for, I might as well hang up now." Lin hissed.

"Fine, if you'd like me to be a little more blunt with you, you have to cut your little rendezvous short. There are serious issues a foot. Saikhan said he had this in a bag with some of your skilled officers but... He and those officers haven't surfaced since last night."

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I would have but again, I didn't want to ruin your rendezvous." He said with tints of jealousy.

On the other side, Tenzin heard a young girl call Lin what he would never have heard anyone call Lin.

"Mom?"

"Uh... Look, I'll be there as soon as I take care of things around here. Councilmen, I think you're hearing things. Goodbye."

Lin had hanged up on him. Was he hearing things? 'No, I definitely heard a young girl call her mom.'

Tenzin was pondering all night about the voice over the phone. He also was concerned about Lin and her captive officers. He hoped nothing would get out of hand and Lin would come out of there untouched.

_'Is this the way it's really going down?_

_Is this how we say goodbye?_

_Should've known better when you came around_

_That you were gonna make me cry_

_It's breaking my heart to watch you run around_

_'Cause I know that you're living a lie_

_That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find...' _

It was approximately four; Tenzin and many other people at that time were listening to the radio.

" Chief Lin Beifong was pierced with an ice shard during her attempt of saving her fellow officers, witnesses said that the chief was bleeding pretty badly..."

Tenzin shut it off.

"No..." Tenzin arose and made a beeline for the hospital.

When he arrived no one would tell him about Lin. His mother had arrived as well. They both tried their best to get something out of the doctors and out of the nurses.

"Why aren't they telling us anything." Tenzin said while he paced.

Katara watched her son.

"Tenzin, I'm as worried as you, I'll see if they have any information." His elderly mother said as she strolled to reception.

'Please, please be all right.' Tenzin's heart was beating at a rate that it could literally jump right out of his chest. He kept pacing. He wanted to know if Lin was fine. If she needed anything.

"Tenzin."

Tenzin turned around, his face went pale.

"She's fine, thankfully the wound she got didn't hit anything vital. She did however lose a lot of blood and needs time to regain consciousness." Katara told her son.

"C-can I see her?" He asked.

Katara nodded. "Don't disturb her or agitate her, she's in room 208."

Tenzin sped walked to Lin's room. He wanted to see with his own eyes if she was fine. He froze in front of the door. His hand was in mid air, inches away from the doorknob. He grasped the doorknob and twisted it opening the door gently and quietly as possible.

There she was. Unconscious, unaware that he was there. Tenzin's eyes moistened at looking at her dishevelled state. Her hair was unpinned. Her skin didn't radiate that sheer hint of life. He walked up to her. He got a better look at her. Tenzin was admiring every bit of her. Until his eyes adjusted to where Lin had received her wound. Tenzin moved his hand to touch it but his hand went and clasped her hand. She didn't move. It was as if she was lifeless. A tear slid from his eye and fell onto her cheek. Tenzin sat there quietly. Stroke her cheek, waiting for her to jolt up and get angry at him. He wanted to hear her voice; he wanted to embrace her in a hug if possible. He knew she would push him away, say something's that he truly deserved. Tenzin just wanted her to wake up. Was this some kind of sick twisted game that the spirits were playing?

_'What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around..."_

Tenzin felt a slight movement. Tenzin had fallen asleep holding Lin's hand.

Lin mumbled something in audible.

"Lin, shush, don't make to many movements." He said softly.

"Tenzin..." She said hoarsely.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Lin, please. Let me take care of you."

"Answer the question, what are you doing here?" She hissed but cringed from the pain she was in.

"I was concerned,"

"Humph,"

"Lin..."

"Well, you can leave now and let go of my hand." Lin had pulled her hand away.

Tenzin stayed there on the edge of the cot. He looked at her.

"No. I won't."

Lin snorted.

"I mean it." He said to her.

"Go home, your wife is pregnant and needs someone to keep her warm at night."

Tenzin turned a slight shade of red.

"Lin, stop being stubborn and let me help you."

"No thank you. It would do me better if you left." Lin told him stoically lifting her arm and showing him the direction of the exit.

"... So be it but I'll come by tomorrow morning to check on you."

Lin waved a hand in the air.

"Lin, get some rest. Goodnight," Tenzin arose from his the cot. Once he got to the door. Lin had said something he wasn't expecting to hear.

"I heard your voice before I passed out..."

"What?" He exclaimed.

"You heard me or are you just getting really old, Tenzin." She announced.

"Lin, I..."

"Goodnight, Tenzin."

Tenzin stood there and walked out without a word. He had heard right. Lin had heard his voice. Why? Why not someone else or just black out without any final thoughts. Tenzin shook his head. He didn't understand, well he did understand in someway but Lin pushed Tenzin away. Could it have been a sign or was it a sign?

After five years of not dreaming about Lin, he dreamt of her. It wasn't a sweet dream. There was Lin standing, looking down at a young couple that resembled much like them when they were younger.

"Who are they?" He asked standing beside her.

"I don't know but they were made for each other." She said softly.

"Lin..." He began.

"Tenzin, you were the one who ended it, those two have a chance, and we had different dreams..."

"Lin, you pushed yourself away as well. You can't only blame me,"

"I pushed myself for a reason; you were married for spirits sake. What did you want me to do? Run after you like an idiot,"

"No..."

"Exactly, You see those two down there. They have something that we didn't, I admit we were parting ways but the way things ended... I didn't want them to end that way, let's leave it at that." She said stoically.

Tenzin stood there speechless. Their arms and hands lightly brushed each other they watched the young couple as they laughed and embraced each other.

"What do they have that we don't?" He asked bluntly.

Lin chuckled.

"They have eyes only for each other. Unlike us we have our legacies to uphold,"

"Hmm,"

Lin was looking at him intrigued, crossing her arms around her chest.

"Don't think about it too much." She told him.

"I'm not, it's interesting how you think that, and I mean not that it's wrong or anything..." He rambled.

Lin pouted. To Tenzin it felt like old times with Lin, except he knew that this wasn't real, that she was injured.

That's when Lin started to bleed.

"Lin... You're... "He began. Only to catch her in his arms.

Lin's breathing was slow and she was white as a sheet.

"Tenzin..." She hoarsely said.

"Shhh," Tenzin whispered. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

She was trying to move but Tenzin didn't allow it. Everything around them was pitch black.

"I won't... Leave you here, you'll..." Tenzin said holding back his sobs.

Tenzin couldn't hold them back his tears for long they slipped gently landing on Lin's cheek. She looked at him.

"Tenzin, It's best that you..."she slurred out. Never finishing her sentence because he interrupted.

"I'll always be with you... Even in death." He said bringing his face near hers.

Lin let out a small smile and gently kissed his cheek. She disappeared.

Tenzin sat there, crying, the young couple had disappeared. Lin had disappeared. 'Lin... Why do you do this to me' he asked himself.

Little did Tenzin know that he had actually sobbed. Pema awoke him.

"Tenzin, are you all right?" Pema asked him.

Tenzin woke up, breathing heavily; he looked at Pema intently.

"You were sobbing in your sleep." Pema told him.

Tenzin hugged Pema tightly; he didn't let go of Pema the whole night. Never telling her about his dream. Tenzin didn't want to talk about it anyway.

_'Now girl, I remember everything that you claimed_

_You said that you were moving on now_

_And maybe I should do the same_

_Funny thing about that is_

_I was ready to give you my name_

_Thought it was me and you, babe_

_And now, it's all just a shame_

_And I guess I was wrong..." _

After work, Tenzin made his way to the hospital. Only to find out that Lin had left. Tenzin wondered around trying to think where she might have gone off to, either her home or to her job.

Tenzin froze on the spot when he saw whom she was with. Whatever the man told Lin made her smile. The man gave a smile in return. Lin was looking at the man the same way she would look at Tenzin. Tenzin's blood started to boil. Tenzin stood there until the two stopped. Tenzin watched at how they were communicating with each other. Whatever the man said to her made her give him an expression of surprise, finally Lin turned and saw Tenzin. As Tenzin started to approach her, the man that had been with her walked past him talking over his shoulder towards Lin.

"See ya around Beifong." He said in a cool smooth voice.

Lin pouted. "You wish, Jung." She hissed.

You could hear a hardy laugh in the distance.

Tenzin stood there confused, not knowing what to say or do. He figured who it might have been. He turned his attention to Lin.

"Why are you out of the hospital?" He asked.

"Why aren't you at your home?" She retorted as she brushed by him.

"T-that's not what's important here." He said nervously taking a long stride to walk beside her.

"Oh? Then what?" She said crossing her arms around her chest.

"You should be in bed." He told her.

Lin snorted, shaking her head.

"I'm surprised you're still walking with me. I suppose you think I'm going to let you in my apartment now?" She asked him playfully.

"I'll walk you because I'm concerned over your health and that's up to you." He replied calmly.

"Doubt it. I have plans. Go home, Tenzin." Lin ordered as her pace became erratic but Tenzin kept following.

"Lin, please go get some rest." He said.

"Sure..."

"If you're seeing that man, I'll leave you to be with him." He said slowing his pace.

Lin looked at him realizing what he really wanted to know. Lin bit her lower lip.

"I know what you're trying to do, Tenzin and I'd rather not tell you who he is to me,"

"Why not?"

"Tenzin... He's just someone I'm doing business with... Why am I explaining this to you?" She flatly said.

Tenzin only looked at Lin.

"I'm only asking because I worry over you and I shouldn't be asking. You know how to take care of yourself apparently." Tenzin announced to Lin. He couldn't contain his jealous induced emotions anymore.

"Oh, so just because I'm trying to do my job the way I want to do it, gives you the right to question me?"Lin said gesturing all over her.

"In all honesty Lin, you need to take care of yourself,"

"I don't need you babying me, councilmen."

"Lin, you're the one who is acting like a child still. Someone needs to watch over you." Tenzin said slightly putting himself at distance from Lin.

Lin stopped walking and turned herself to face Tenzin.

"Well, someone's already doing that, now goodbye, councilmen." She spat at him.

Tenzin watched Lin stalk off away from him. He sighed, walking back to head home. 'I shouldn't have worried over her. She's capable enough to take care of herself, reckless as she is..."

_'Don't want to think about it_

_Don't want to talk about it_

_I'm just so sick about it_

_Can't believe it's ending this way_

_Just so confused about it_

_Feeling the blues about it_

_I just can't do without ya_

_Can you tell me is this fair?_

_Is this the way it's really going down?_

_Is this how we say goodbye?_

_Should've known better when you came around_

_(Should've known better that you were gonna make me cry)_

_That you were going to make me cry_

_Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around_

_'Cause I know that you're living a lie_

_That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around...'_

It had been a whole year. Tenzin's first-born child was now one. He and Pema named her Jinora. Tenzin was completely induced in happiness. His mother and two older siblings had come to stay after the birth of Jinora.

"She looks like you Ten-ten." Bumi told his brother.

"Sure does."Kya assured him.

Tenzin stood there silent. Lin's frequent visits to Gaoling died out.

The members of the united council had forced upon a meeting. Lin had to be present that day. They wanted a follow up on how much criminal activity was taking place on the city and what needed to be done. With much of the city advancements and Satomobiles being produced for a good while now. It makes travel simpler for the officers and to get orders about much quicker. Tenzin had sat there looking at Lin attentively, waiting for her to speak.

"Chief, is there any matter of reducing criminal activities?"The fire nation representative asked.

Lin stood there stoic as ever.

"There are possibilities; however, my men and I are doing the best that we can to reduce these activities without destroying the city." Replied Lin.

Everyone nodded except for Tenzin. He just looked at her. All he did at these meetings was look at her. Just to see if she was all right. After said incident last year, he and she never spoke; it would always be a sarcastic remark, being ignored, or better yet insulted. Lin was and has been cold to him. She had a right to be upset at him. He was still waiting, waiting for the day that they could be at least friends again. He was happy with Pema but he did miss Lin, there conversations that went on and on to a point where they start arguing and laugh about it in the end. Until the day that was to come, Tenzin could truly be happy. For now, he'll be a husband, he'll be a father, and he'll be whoever else he needs to be.

_'What goes around comes around_

_Yeah_

_What goes around comes around_

_You should know that_

_What goes around comes around_

_Yeah_

_What goes around comes around_

_You should know that_

_Don't want to think about it_

_(No)_

_Don't want to talk about it_

_I'm just so sick about it_

_Can't believe it's ending this way_

_Just so confused about it_

_Feeling the blues about it_

_(Yeah)_

_I just can't do without ya_

_Tell me is this fair?"_

Jinora was now three years old and Pema was pregnant again. His mother was ecstatic at the thought of another grandchild. His mother had told Pema that she saw many air benders in the near future. Tenzin smiled at the thought of teaching his future children air bending and its customs. Once his second child was born it was a beautiful baby girl. They had named her Ikki. Another two years later and they have Meelo.

Tenzin's children were, five, two, and newborn. Tenzin was happy, Pema was happy, everyone was happy.

One day while being on his lunch break Tenzin couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was Lin speaking a to a young girl. It had been roughly ten years since they split. Without Lin needing to know that Tenzin was staring, the young girl walked along side with Lin towards him.

"Councilmen Tenzin, I'd like you to meet one of the Earth Kingdoms royalty." Lin introduced.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, councilmen." The young girl bowed.

"It's also my pleasure to meet you too, miss..." He said not knowing the young girl's name.

The young girl gave a slight giggle. "Well, since you're the councilmen of Republic City, you're supposed to refer to me as princess Rui but I'd prefer Rui." She said with a smile.

How could this young girl have fallen in the hands of Lin, Lin wasn't the type to be around prissy young girls, especially if they were royal or rich.

"Well, princess Rui, what are you doing in republic city?" He asked.

Lin stood there, watching how the conversation was going.

"It's only a visit; I don't want to spark too much attention. Plus, I'm in good hands." She said gesturing towards Lin.

Lin waved at Tenzin. Tenzin was going to return it but something told him not to. He placed his attention back to the young girl.

As Tenzin looked at the young princess more closely, she had soft brown hair that passed her shoulders, her eyes were swirls of grey and green. The princess remind him of Lin. Except, she was completely different to her. She was subtler. Lin never said a word after. Nor did he they just looked at the young girl. Finally when the princess broke the awkward silence.

"Hmm, I wonder..." Rui said aloud.

"Wonder what?" Tenzin and Lin said in unison.

"If you would allow me to read your fortune." She said calmly.

"What?" Tenzin said in confusion.

"Councilmen, she's an earth bender and she's been marked as a priestess that is able to see in the future." Lin explained.

"Oh..."

"Big Oh." Lin sarcastically told him.

The princess looked back and forth between them and smiled a soft genuine smile.

"I guess not then... Oh, it's time for me to be heading back." She said aloud.

Lin turned her attention to the young girl.

"Are you just saying that to get a move on or to avoid an explanation?" Lin asked.

"You could say both. Let's not be too caught up in the second one." She said smiling at Lin.

Lin pouted but returned a small smile."Let's go then, Princess."

The princess laughed.

"Goodbye, councilmen Tenzin, May you have a wonderful day." She said Bowing and waving goodbye. Returning to Lin's side.

"Yes, goodbye councilmen," Lin said. Looking at him.

"Goodbye Rui and goodbye Lin." He said in return.

Lin snorted and walked along side with the princess who seemingly was intrigued by something.

Tenzin watched as their figures disappeared. Lin very much looked like a mother to the girl. If Lin had had children, she would have been a great mother. Children were naturally attracted to her. Lin never understood why. She never really wanted children in the first place. Tenzin sighed. He was doing it again. Wondering if this and that were to happen which wouldn't, he didn't regret his children. He regretted how his relationship with Lin ended but he'd never regret his kids. Tenzin's thoughts were over taking him. What he had to do was teach his kids air bending and maintain his father's dream over Republic City. Tenzin would put the two at par. However, Tenzin also needed to teach the young avatar how to air bend soon but the young avatar must master the other three elements in order to proceed. Apparently, she's been excelling well, in the other elements. Yet, she is not able to bend air. 'From what I remember, my father had a difficulty learning how to earth bend, aunt Toph had done an extensive amount of training with him. When eventually he was able to move a boulder.' Tenzin smiled at remembering the stories his family would tell him and his siblings. Reminiscing the days he had spent with his siblings and Lin on the island. The laughs they had all shared. Things changed after. Tenzin had confessed his feelings for Lin and she had as well. Most of their life was on the island. Everything they had done and shared was there. Now, he had a new life, he had his children. Many times Tenzin would imagine life with Lin still. It would bring a smile on his face. He must have looked like an idiot at the moment but quite frankly he didn't care. Now that he thought about it, how did Lin know the princess? Why were they so comfortable around each other? Tenzin's face went serious now. He went off into thought.

**...**

Tenzin wanted to keep his father's dream alive; he himself wanted Republic City to be safe, for his family's sake, for any one in general. He also knew that was what Lin wanted too. Tenzin sat in his office. Glancing around remembering all the times Lin would come by or him leaving to go visit her. He still kept a picture of Lin. Hoping that one day; it'll do good to put up on his desk beside his family. That day years ago, he and Lin had given each other they're all. That was her final goodbye. Lin had to keep seeing him in a different limelight. She had placed Pema in jail. Lin was distraught. Tenzin would never know how it was for Lin. Perhaps he would have been the same. Behaved in a manner that would have not been accepted. Now that Tenzin thought about, Lin left for roughly two years. If Lin had gotten pregnant around said incident that would mean he would have had children that would be around the age of ten. He wouldn't have found a need to marry Pema but then again, they would have had to taken the consideration of the child's bending. Tenzin sat there, massaging his temples. Again, his if's and wonders. Tenzin stared out through his window. The movement of Satomoblies on the streets, the people, lights and shadows that danced around outside. Zeppelin's in the air. They contain the insignia of the metal bending officers. "Lin must be in one, patrolling." He said to himself aloud.

Tenzin sighed. It was time for to go home. To be with his wife and children. Tenzin didn't want to continue with his pondering. It brought back good memories and not so good ones too. He'd rather look at what he has now then what he could have had. It had boiled his blood at knowing that there might be another man in Lin's life but he had no right over her. She probably would lash out on her for doing so.

"I see now, while you can be with whomever you'd like, flaunting it or not, you know it'll please you to know that I'll be around to say something about it..." He said aloud gathering his things and walking out.

_'Is this the way it's really going down?_

_Is this how we say goodbye?_

_Should've known better when you came around_

_(Should've known better that you were gonna make me cry)_

_That you were going to make me cry_

_Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around_

_'Cause I know that you're living a lie_

_But that's okay baby 'cause in time you will find_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around...'_


	8. Over the love

A/N: I apologize for not updating this sooner but I've been bombarded with a lot of assignments, first a French presentation which went Très incroyable then I had to get another assignment in my sociology class then another at the same time for that class. Two in one power punch. Well, enough of me ranting about my assignments that are due. I do not own LoK, nor do I own the songs. The song for this chapter is called "Over the love". Again, I apologize. Enjoy. - Diana

P.S: Its a long chapter too. SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES.

* * *

_'Ever since I was a child_

_I've turned it over in my mind_

_I sang by the piano_

_Tore my yellow dress and_

_Cried and cried and cried...'_

Lin couldn't believe that Tenzin was questioning her. It had been what, ten years? Why all of a sudden question whom she associated with. Plus She didn't really have feelings for Kei. It was more mutual than anything else, even if a romance were to blossom between them it wouldn't happen, Kei was with someone. Lin didn't want to be like that floozy. Lin had more standards then her.

Lin pushed the thought aside. It was a sweet gesture that the princess and her children had sent Kei Jung to see if she was fine. It gave Lin a warm sensation in her body.

Once Lin arrived at her apartment complex, the one thing she wanted to do was bathe and take a quick nap. Lin sighed. Nothing had changed in her home. Asides from the missing pictures and objects that used to be around. Nonetheless everything was adequate, Lin's income and from the family that Lin came from she had enough money to splurge herself in the riches. Lin lived modestly, just like how her mother lived for a good bit. Lin had other purposes to live in life and this little accident wouldn't happen again. Lin stripped herself from her clothing and made her way to the bathroom. Letting the water flow into the tub also slipping herself into the tub turning the tap off. Lin submerged herself in the tub. Lin thought of Tenzin's reaction to be premature. Just like how her behaviour towards him and that thing had been years ago. Moreover, he had no right over her and she made that a valid point to him in several occasions that had happened. It did however, please Lin in a way. He probably still has feelings for her, only in another context, "friends". Lin poked at the water in the tub, creating small ripples of water.

"Why do you even care... You have that nice young wife of yours." Lin said aloud pouting.

"And then there's me, scarred, used, and... Old..."

Lin sunk deeper in the tub.

"Reckless, oh let's not forget the fact that I do have kids, matter of fact they are yours, Tenzin but too bad you won't meet them any time soon." She said gesturing about whilst splashing water around.

Lin got out of the tub a while later, when she was done rambling about her differences. She went to bed. For once she wanted sleep. She lay in her bed, staring at her ceiling. She tossed and turned a lot. Lin finally got fed up. Scowling at the thought that sleep didn't want to come to her. _'You need to rest, even if it's just for an hour.'_

Lin finally fell asleep. She didn't dream, for her to dream it would have to be something that actually filled her with content and she was content with sleep. Lin awoke from her nap. She felt as if she had been pierced through again. The sensation in her body was sharp. Just swinging her legs over gave her pain. Not that she was complaining. She recognized the pain; it was normal to her. She finally had the courage to get up, everything around her spun quickly.

"No more recklessness... Err, I'm the epitome of recklessness. Keeping that title is a hard job." Lin told herself. Making her way towards her kitchen to make tea.

As she waited for the kettle to squeal Lin leaned against her counter, crossing her arms. _'When will Tenzin learn that he can't baby me, it's as if talking to the wall with him. Oh must I remind him that he's married and his wife is pregnant. Humph'_

Lin furrowed her eyebrows and pouted. She hadn't removed him from her heart. It touched her that he cared but she'd rather he not. It would upset her more if anything happened between them. She didn't want to stoop as low as his floozy does. Unless, the two split on there own conditions then she could step in, but she doubted that would happen anytime soon.

_'Not once seen what I've seen._

_To undo what has been done_

_Turn off all the lights_

_Let the morning come, come...'_

Lin's life revolved on two things only. Her job and her children. She didn't need to fall in love all over again; it would only cause her more pain. A pain she'd rather avoid. She wasn't saying that if she wanted a good time with a man, she could have done it, she chose not to.

Lin was on a mini vacation. Sitting in the private cart with the princess was rather uncomfortable. Not knowing what to ask the girl, or what to do with her. Lin pondered her options only to be disturbed by Rui herself.

"That was who you are in love with, I suppose?" Rui asked.

"No, well, yes," Lin told the girl hesitantly.

Rui only gave her a small devious smile.

"What?"

Lin felt stupid not realizing what she had said to her.

"I don't love him anymore, he and I can't be. Why am I telling this to a ten-year-old?"

"Eleven, actually but that doesn't matter here, you still love him don't you?"

Lin hesitated on a response pouting.

"What a big difference a year. Any who, I don't have any sentiment of love towards him. What makes you think that?" Lin told her, looking at her long and hard.

"I didn't think, I saw what was left of it." Rui said softly.

Lin's face softened. '_Could there have been a slight chance that Tenzin still had feelings for me?'_

"You've gotten taller, how about that friend of yours, and that old ostrich horse?" Lin asked changing the subject.

"Pfft, being small is convenient; Takim is fine and Jung well... I don't know. He's been out and about with his... Hmm... I don't know what she is." Rui said to Lin.

Lin bit back a laugh. This girl had quite the personality. Now she saw what Jie saw in her from the start. It was that personality that got her in trouble and most of the time it brought hope for many of the Earth Kingdoms citizens. To others it was an outrage.

"I could give you a few but I'd rather use them. If you know what I mean." Lin said to her playfully.

Rui gave Lin a smile.

"Oh, I know."

Their trip was short. Lin parted ways with the young girl. When Lin arrived to the mansion, she couldn't believe the disarray the place was.

"JIE, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Mo Li yelled only to stop.

Lin stood there speechless. Looking at all the broken things that were around.

"It wasn't my fault..." Jie exclaimed stopping looking at his mother then looking around the mess.

The siblings looked at each other quickly.

"We..." They said in unison only to be cut off by a wave of their mothers hand.

"I want the both of you to clean this up and meet me at our training spot and I'll know if you did a good job or not. Understood?" Lin ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." They said in unison lowering their heads.

"Also, I don't ever want to come here seeing this." Lin said pointing all around.

While she left them to be, Jung walked by quickly.

"Ostrich horse, you should slow down."

"Not now, Beifong." Jung said seriously.

Lin raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" Lin asked. As she started to turn on her heel to head to the training spot. Only to hear light muffles.

"It doesn't concern you." Jung responded coldly.

Lin pouted turning her body to face the man.

"Look, I have things to do. Have a nice training session." Jung said returning to the pace that he was at before.

"Hump, what's his problem." Lin said aloud.

When Lin arrived to the training spot, she saw Rui and her friend. They seemed pretty down. They weren't training; they just sat there. Creating circles in the dirt.

"I told him that she was a floozy from the start,"

"RUI, how do you even... Never mind. Forgot,"

"Uh-huh, it's just, he knows too. He knew from the start. She was only interested in him cause... Well, I don't know." Rui exasperatedly said waving her arms in the air.

"So that's why he responded to me in that manner." Lin said crossing her arms.

The two children sat straight.

Rui turned around and looked up at Lin, pouting.

"Now you know. Where's Jie and Mo Li?"

"They're cleaning up the mess they have made of my home." Lin said.

'_Figured that the Ostrich horse was going through something but over his love life.'_

"How long was he with that woman?" Lin asked.

Lin shouldn't have been asking since it was personal but hey, she couldn't help it.

Rui sat there quietly. Her friend Takim was still drawing circles.

"He was with her for a long time. I'm guessing they've been together since he opened his dojo. I'm not sure." Rui told Lin.

Lin only nodded and looked up to see if her children were on their way. They weren't. '_Of course not, they had the house a wreck.'_

"What'd she do?"

"She was with someone else at the same time,"

"Oh..."

"Oh doesn't begin there. She got married and just a while ago told Jung. Doubt her relationship with that new guy will last any longer though, I give it a good five years. Jung on the other hand..."

Lin stood there. Glancing up once in a while.

"It takes time for a heart to heal." Lin told them.

"Mmm, it doesn't help when you've lost someone at the same..."

"Someone close to the three of you?"

"Yes. This person was close to the three of us but she lives on within each of us." Rui said very softly biting her lower lip at the end.

Jie and Mo Li were arguing as they arrived. Lin scowled in their direction. They both stopped and looked down.

"Hi Rui, hi Takim." Mo Li and Jie said.

Jie narrowed his eyes at Takim.

Both waved at them.

"We should get going." Rui said as she got up.

Takim looked at Rui. He sighed.

"You know, one of these days, I'm just going to miss all of this." He said while placing his hands over his head.

Rui looked at the boy. "You probably wouldn't want too."

They both laughed.

Leaving the Beifongs in confusion. Except for Lin, she understood.

Lin cleared her throat.

"You two, you know the drill." Lin announced.

Jie and Mo Li groaned. Lin looked at them again. They both gulped and forced smiles.

"We mean... Uh, right on it"said Jie.

"Bye guys." Mo Li said running past Lin and Jie.

"Bye," said Jie following his sister at a steady pace.

"Have fun." Rui yelled and waved goodbye to them. Takim waved goodbye as well.

Lin stood there for a moment. While she watched as her children trained and would join in at times. She knew what Jung was going through.

"Are we done for the day..." Jie asked panting.

"You are. Now, would you care to explain why my home was in shambles? Or will you tell me later?" Lin asked

"Err, later?" Mo Li said whether or not to say so.

Lin pouted and started to walk behind the two. They had grown up so quickly. They were excelling well with there Earth bending. They had already been trying to metal bend. Little by little they were excelling past what a bender Lin's age could do.

"Err..." Jie began to say.

Lin wasn't the patient type but since it was her children she waited for an answer.

"Jie and I got into an argument and... Things got a little out of hand." Mo Li told her mother in all honesty.

"Little? What I saw wasn't little and what were you two arguing about to literally have the house in shambles,"

"Well, we were arguing about..." Mo Li began to explain only to be cut off by Jie.

"About who was better... And uh... Yeah." Jie interjected.

Lin pouted. Jie was lying to her.

"Tell me the truth. Never lie to an earth bender who can sense when someone is lying." Lin stated proudly.

Both children sighed. Looking at each and then pouting at each other.

"Jie ruined my chance at being friends with Takim." Mo Li mumbled.

"Did not." Jie grumbled.

"Well, you had to tell him that I had feelings for Rui,"

"PFFT, you make it obvious,"

"I'm not that obvious..."

"Yeah, you are. You get all shy and nervous around the girl,"

"I do not,"

"You two enough." Lin butted in.

She couldn't believe the two. They were arguing over a silly friendship.

"You two destroyed the place just because of a boy and a princess." Lin shook her head.

Both children looked at their mother.

"I'm not upset that you made the place a mess but over silliness that could have been resolved." Lin told them.

"Yes but..." They both began.

"Don't want to hear it. You two know better, plus you two have each other and me as well."

They exchanged looks and smiled at each other.

**... **

Two days of training, laughter, and wondering. Within those two days, they had not seen the three people that they had gotten accustomed to seeing. On their way back, they saw the princess and her friend.

"Rui, I thought you were going back to Ba Sing Se,"

" I did, it was only for a day. Look what my father gave me." Rui said lifting her arm to show off her wrist.

"Isn't that... Ummm... What's it called... Jennamite? Its really pretty Rui. Err... Jung hasn't been around... Kind of miss seeing him around." Takim said touching the bracelet that his best friend had gotten.

"What? Why?" Rui asked.

Takim shrugged.

Rui gave him a half smile.

"We'll be fine he needs time... Might as well learn on our own for a bit." She told him.

Lin and her children approached them.

Rui looped her arm around Takim's.

Lin looked at Jie. Jie's expression was blank. They greeted the two and they greeted back.

"Where's that mentor of yours?" Lin asked.

They both looked at each other. Not knowing what to say.

"He's... Err, unstable..." Takim said.

Rui looked at him.

"By unstable he means heartbroken still." Rui added.

Takim gave a sheepish smile rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"You should visit him." Lin suggested.

"Not a good idea. When he's in a bad mood. Let's just say it's best to leave him be." Rui told Lin openly.

Lin crossed her arms over her chest. Looking at the two.

"What if I went to speak to him?" Lin asked.

The two looked at each other then back at Lin.

"You could try but..."

"It wouldn't be a..."

Both never finished their sentence.

Lin waited for them to tell her what they wanted to say.

Rui bit her lower lip.

"Go for it." She gave a smile to Lin and waved goodbye to them. Takim on the other hand didn't say a word and gave Lin, Jung's address.

"If he's not there... Then I don't know. See you guys around." Takim said waving and heading off.

Mo Li waved goodbye. Jie on the other hand ignored him.

"Are you going to help them out?" Jie asked.

Lin shrugged. Lin didn't know how to help Jung. Lin hadn't gotten over the fact that Tenzin had gotten into a relationship with someone else quickly. What help could she be? Maybe at least try to convince the man that it's not the end of the world yet.

Later in the evening Lin left her children under the care of her neighbour who gladly accepted to watch over them. Lin didn't understand why she wanted to help Jung at all maybe it was because his problem, it reminded her of her own.

Lin stood in front of his doorstep. _'What am I doing? I can't give him advice, I was an emotional wreck when Tenzin and I split.'_

Lin turned around only to bump into Jung.

"What are you doing her, Beifong?" Jung asked coldly.

His voice was smooth and cool as it always was. Lin could smell his scent; it was a mixture of cinnamon, peppermint, and liquorice. It was a lovely scent she hadn't realized what he had asked her.

"I was around the neighbourhood..." Lin replied dazed by his scent.

"Uh-huh, I'm supposed to believe that?" Jung retorted.

"I don't expect you to, Jung." Lin hissed.

Jung only stood there. Trying to figure how to manoeuvre around her.

"That's very smart of you, I should give you an award, now care to really explain why or do I have to pretend you don't exist and walk into my home?" He said to her sarcastically.

"You've got nerve, for speaking that way,"

"Not nerve, more like, not wanting to be bothered,"

"Suck it up, at least let me in." Lin said.

Jung chuckled.

"If I let you in, what do I get in return of it?" He asked playfully. Moving past her, whilst brushing her shoulder with his chest.

Lin looked away; she didn't want him to see the colour that was on her cheeks.

"That depends..."

"Fine. Since I have a feeling that you're doing this for someone." He said opening the door waiting for her to follow.

Lin walked right by him. Not replying to his assumptions. Which were true.

"I'm guessing Rui told you what happened?" He asked making his way to his kitchen only to stop.

"Tea?"

"Yes and no thank you,"

Jung shrugged his shoulders.

"Wasn't planning on making any." He said while going in his kitchen.

Lin pouted crossing her arms over her chest. She was observing his home. It was well furnished. _'Seems like the ostrich horse has the time to be luxurious.'_

Lin sat down on his couch. '_Oh. Seems like he likes comfort too.'_

Jung walked back in empty handed.

"How much did she tell you?"

Lin looked at him.

"Not much, enough for me to know what's going on..."

Jung nodded and rubbed the back of his neck.

The silence between the to was tense.

Lin bit her lower lip.

" I only came here just to give you advice. It's not the end of the world. You have to suck it up and move on with or without someone in your life." Lin told Jung.

Jung hadn't even taken a seat. He was leaning against the wall. Until he finally moved and sat beside Lin.

"Seems like you've gone through the same thing,"

"Humph."

Jung let out a slight chuckle. He was looking at Lin now.

Lin sighed. "I did and it hurt me more then you could imagine."

"I don't need to imagine, I've experienced it too,"

"Then don't avoid or isolate yourself from everyone, there are other people who care for you." Lin told him softly.

Jung suppressed a smile.

"Don't get all soft on me now, Beifong." He sarcastically said to her.

Lin scowled at Jung.

"Don't plan to." Retorted Lin.

Lin got up. She'd been here longer then she needed to be.

"I think, I've told you what I needed to tell you. There's nothing left for me to tell you,"

"You know the way out; I'm not stopping you, however, thank you." Jung got up and made his way to his door. Opening it and gesturing her to leave.

Lin narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ha, aren't you quite the charmer?" Lin sarcastically told him.

What Jung did next surprised her. He took out the pins from her hair.

"You should leave your hair out. Looks better that way." He whispered in her ear. Slipping the pins in her hand and lightly pushing her out, closing his door.

Lin's hair was out and her heart was beating at a pace that she didn't understand. What was Jung trying to do? Sweep her off her feet or just trying to be nice? Men would flirt with Lin but she never responded. There was something in Jung that made Lin act differently. Yes, he was handsome and all. Jung practically knew a lot about Lin. Who didn't? She was the daughter of Toph Beifong, master earth bender and the one who created metal bending. Not just about her infamous mother, Jung knew about Jie and Mo Li. Plus his martial art skills came in handy to teach at the academy. They both had practically seen each other every once in awhile. Only thing is that they would only use sarcasm between each other. Lin shook her head. _'Jung's only an acquaintance, there's only a mutual feeling. Well... You could try to move on with him... No, he needs time. You saw it in his eyes. They weren't that lucid colour that they always were. Even in a joking manner, his eyes would always have a mischievous glint in them.'_

Lin puffed out air. _'Now that I think about it... I shouldn't even bring it up.'_

_'There's green light in my eyes_

_And my lover on my mind_

_And I sing from the piano_

_Tear my yellow dress and_

_Cry and cry and cry_

_Over the love of you...' _

_Lin was sitting at her desk, when she heard a knock on her door. _

_"Come in." She announced. _

_It was Tenzin. She glanced up at the clock. 'I was suppose to meet him around one. Great, here comes the big. "Blah blah blah" lecture and you should let me know when you aren't going to come.' _

_"You missed out on lunch Lin," _

_"Sorry, I'm kind of busy doing paperwork..." _

_"I know, I thought I'd come by instead." Tenzin told her. _

_Lin looked at him now, placing the paper work in front of her to the side. _

_"Did you eat at least?" She asked him, genuinely. _

_He nodded and grabbed her hand. Kissing her knuckles _

_Lin wasn't one for personal display of affection but she allowed it. She actually liked it. _

...

Lin snapped back to reality after being nearly hit by a chunk of earth.

"Don't keep your head in the clouds Beifong."

Lin recognized the voice. _'Jung...'_

Lin rolled her eyes at him. '_Seems like he's back to his somewhat old self.'_

"You okay mom?" Mo Li asked her worried that she might have actually hurt her mother.

"I'm fine." Lin assured her daughter.

Mo Li looked at her mother and returned to her former stance.

"Were you the one who moved that chunk of earth out of the way?" Lin asked Jung.

Jung only gave her a half smile and shrugged walking away from her with out responding to her.

Lin stopped him by trapping his feet.

"Persistent aren't we?"

"You could say... Did you move it?"

Jung released himself, turning around to look at Lin

"Does that answer your question? Now, I have to go teach, and make sure that head of yours is firmly on your shoulders then in the clouds." Jung said walking away giving Lin a flick of his hand.

Lin scowled at him._ 'Playing the cool guy now.'_

Lin snorted, returning to her training session with her kids.

**...**

"Is that so..." Jung said boringly, yawning and stretching his arms.

Lin walked along side Jung waiting for him to say something else.

"All I can tell you is that, your son has competition,"

"Really now?"

Jung gave Lin a look, as if he was saying are you serious right now.

"No, I'm just making it up just to put the poor kid down." He said sarcastically.

Lin pouted. "Exactly why I'm asking you,"

Jung sighed.

"Not much that I can do for you. Plus, Rui's a princess need I remind you of that?"

"No need to remind me of that, he's a Beifong,"

"And might I add that she's not your average girl next door." He finished.

"That, we all know. I don't expect them to be together, I just don't want him to be eluded in something that won't happen." Lin told Jung.

Jung stopped walking and his lips were pursed in a thin line.

"You're over exaggerating. The boy's ten. She's eleven. Give it a couple a more years and then you can worry." He bleakly told Lin.

"Uh-huh, so you Kei Jung at the age of ten did not have feelings for a girl?" Lin asked him.

He stood there, thinking back if he had or not, and a smile crept on his well-chiselled face.

"I did actually and let's just say she wasn't too friendly at the time. So I gave up on her and moved on." He said seriously trying to hide his own amusement.

It was Lin's turn to give him a strange look. Except Lin laughed.

"Oh, are you saying you had a crush on me when I use to come here?" She asked through laughs.

It was his turn to laugh now.

"Hey, I was, how do you say, a strange boy, rather slinky and hmm, over the top?"

Lin bit her lip, trying to hold back another laugh.

" I actually remember when you tried to ask me out once. Not a good day for you." She said to him. As they continued on route.

Jung shrugged. "If you hadn't done that, I would've been a lost puppy, following you around all the time. Thank the spirits I didn't behave that way."

Lin looked at him. Trying to remember why she rejected him. She remembered now, he was being very cocky. Believing that he could actually go out with her. After that he never asked her. It would only be an exchange of sarcasm. Never had they looked at each other with affection and lust. Since both had already had a significant other. They only saw each other as friend's maybe?

"Kei... Did she go with someone younger then you?"

Jung looked at Lin surprised to hear her call him by his first name and mentioning his ex.

"Does it matter if she went with someone younger?" He proclaimed.

"Nope, just wanted to know." She told him honestly.

He looked straight ahead. "He was a few years younger than I. Not much that he could give her. One things for sure, he splurged her in her sexual desires."

Lin looked at him. He showed no emotion to what he just said. His eyes were opaque. Lin looked ahead as well.

"So did mine, I don't know about the whole sexual thing, more like he wanted kids and I didn't... Now look. I do have." Lin admitted.

Jung seemed to be taken aback. He started to chuckle and placed his hands in his pocket.

"I'm not going to judge the guy. Don't know him. Must have been tough on both of you." Jung said genuinely.

Lin snorted. "Not for him, he moved on quickly."

Jung didn't respond.

"I guess some people are just an exception." Jung responded smoothly.

Lin gave him a questioning look.

"If you're insinuating that you're the exception, then it's a joke,"

"You're hurting me here. You've done it before. Don't do it again." Jung sarcastically said.

Lin lightly punched him on the arm. Jung was rubbing his arm. Lin gave a triumphant look. '_Goes to show you, people don't change...sometimes'_

They parted ways. Jung was heading back to his home, while Lin was heading back to the train station. Earlier in the day her children had begged to come with her. Lin didn't want to risk losing them. Plus, Tenzin would have been breathing down her neck trying to figure who they were. She told them no. It wasn't a wise idea to bring them to Republic City. The sky above Lin was darkening. Lights inside homes turned on. In the air you could smell the meals that had been cooked. The gentle breeze that swept by made Lin remember the times with Tenzin.

**...**

_Lin was upset. Sitting at the edge of the cliff, letting her legs dangle. She felt the light footsteps approaching her. _

_"Go away Tenzin." She said coldly. _

_"Lin... What's the matter?" Tenzin asked with concern in his voice. _

_"The matter here is that you haven't gone away." Lin hissed. _

_Tenzin sighed. He sat down beside her. Lin didn't even bother speaking to him anymore. If she did. She would literally push off of this cliff. They sat there breathing in and out. Lin pursed her lips. She was irritated on how he was still sitting beside her. _

_"Why aren't you inside, trying to impress Miss Fire-princess with Bumi?" Lin asked. _

_Tenzin looked at Lin. He shrugged. "Maybe because I don't want to impress her. I want to try an impress someone else." He admitted. _

_Lin looked away from him. Trying to hide the blush that had crept to her cheeks and the small smile that she had. A gentle breeze swept by the two, Lin's dark hair flew around making her have tuck it behind her ears. _

_They sat there quietly for a while. When finally Tenzin got up. _

_"Do you want to go somewhere Lin?" He asked her hoping that she would say yes. _

_Lin looked up at him. He had gotten taller then her. She agreed to go with him. He gave her a wide grin. All she gave in return was a scowl. He went off to retrieve his glider and came back. _

_"All right, hold onto me and close your eyes." He instructed. _

_Lin looked at him as if he was serious. He was. Lin sighed and did what she was told. She held onto him tightly. When they finally landed, he told her to keep her eyes closed. _

_"For spirit's sake, Tenzin. Let me open my eyes, jeez..." She complained only to be cut off by him kissing her. _

_Lin didn't open her eyes. She let him kiss her, since she was already kissing him back. He pulled back. _

_"You can open them now," _

_Lin pouted and opened them. They were in a cave with a nice view of Yue bay. She was taken aback. Not just from the scenery. _

_"What was that kiss for?" She asked him. _

_"I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend. Each time I tried you'd either be busy or I'd get all nervous and not say it. So, I thought maybe this would have been a good way to ask you." He told her. _

_Lin looked at him. She couldn't believe what he was saying to her. She felt extremely happy. She pulled on his robes and kissed him passionately and broke the kiss. _

_"Of course, I would gladly be your girlfriend, airhead." She said genuinely. _

_Tenzin had been just as happy as she had. Causing a bit of wind to surround them. For the rest of the day they stayed in that cave. Kissing each other and letting the gentle breeze caress them. _

_**...**_

_'On this champagne-drunken home_

_Against the current of old_

_Everybody see I love him_

_Cause it's the feeling that you get_

_When the afternoon is set_

_On the bridge into the city...' _

Lin had a small smile on her face. That day had been the happiest day she ever had. Now look, she was sitting on a train back to Republic City. Being alone and acting as the chief of police. Lin started doing math. Ten years since the split. Their children were ten. He had another three children, a five-year-old, a three-year-old, and a just recently born. Just thinking about it made her feel sick. To Tenzin it was only three, to her it was five. Who knows how many more he plans on having with that baby factory?

'_Don't want to know.'_

Lin looked out the window. What if that night she had gone to Jung's, something might have happened. What if they let out the pain that they both had and splurged in lust rather then a somewhat normal conversation? '_Oh... Spirits... No. That wouldn't happen, over my dead body, more his than mine.'_

Lin started to compare Tenzin and Jung. She couldn't do it. Jung was like a brother that Lin never had. One that annoyed her but made her laugh. Tenzin was the one that she had naturally fallen in love with. The one man she had expressed herself to and would have died for. She still would in a heartbeat, he was still very important to her. No matter how hard she tried to push those submerging feelings they always came back. Even if she were to start a relationship with someone else it would be pointless. _'Lin, you need to try to move on... You can't, you poured yourself once and look what happened, and you were distraught and broken... Yes but this could be different... Ha, yeah right, have fun. Don't come to me when you get your heart broken again with illusions and all that bullshit of "you're the only one for me, you're my love, blah blah"...'_

"You're pathetic, Lin" she said aloud.

**...**

Lin was required to go to a meeting as soon as she arrived. She had been notified as soon as she stepped off the train._ 'A meeting late at this hour?'_ She questioned if this was really important or not. It wasn't an important meeting; she felt Tenzin's eyes on her at all times. Lin never spoke or said a word. She was to attend to the meeting more over as a witness and some sort of protection. Near the end of the meeting Tenzin approached her.

"It's good to see you Lin." He said rather too sweetly.

Lin snorted and walked past him.

"Can't say the same." She retorted.

Lin didn't need to turn around to see his expression. She knew him too well and he knew her too well. All Tenzin did was sigh and walked along her side never saying a word to her. Walking in the empty hallway, listening to their footsteps. Lin didn't want him around her. Just seeing him made her want to beat him to a pulp and she also wanted to push him in a corner and kiss him. She'd rather do the first one; it would give her more satisfaction to do that. Lin started to think about Jung, wondering mostly. She never asked him an important question that she had on her mind._ 'What was it now...' _Tenzin ruined her train of thoughts by clearing his throat.

"How have you been Lin?"

"Perfectly fine, J..." Lin stopped mid sentence. Realizing that she was going to call him Jung.

Tenzin stopped in his tracks, looking at Lin with a surprised look.

"Continue your sentence. It sounded like you were going to call me by another name,"

"And so what if I was? I was lost in thought, until you spoke to me,"

"I want to know whom you were going to call me." He demanded.

Lin snorted. "I was going to call you Jung. He and I share the same experiences... Why am I telling you this?"

Lin started to walk away. Only to be stopped by Tenzin's grip. Lin was going to punch him when he said something that surprised her.

"Is he better than me?"

Lin stayed quiet; she didn't want to tell him that it wasn't a relationship that revolved lust. It was more of friendship. Lin bit her lower lip. Deciding whether or not to respond to his question. Her silence seemed to have been hurting him.

"I can't compare the both of you; there's nothing to compare." She told him looking away. Feeling the grip that he had had on her was loosening.

Tenzin stood there in front of her. Lin sighed.

"I need to go I'm needed at the station." She said turning around not looking back at him.

_'Why am I always telling you the truth about things? I've yet to tell you about a few things...'_ Lin told herself.

_'Not once seen what I've seen._

_To undo what has been done_

_Turn off all the lights_

_Let the morning come_

_There's green light in my eyes_

_And my lover on my mind_

_And I sing from the piano_

_Tear my yellow dress and_

_Cry and cry and cry...'_

Lin was sitting in her office looking over the paper work that she had been left to look over. She was sick and tired of doing all this paper work.

She tossed the papers aside, pinching the bridge of her nose. She wasn't one to complain but right now would have been a good time to do so.

Lin leaned back in her chair; she'd kill for a patrol right now. Even if it wasn't necessary for her to do so she would go. She still had a stack of papers to sign. She gingerly went through the papers and signed them. Near the end of her spree of signing papers her writing hand had become numb. She flexed it multiple times to get the blood flowing again.

"I won't die from being on duty, I'll drown in all of this paper work that they make me do and this is that I'm the chief of police." She said aloud relaxing her hand now.

_'Might as well go patrol. At least that'll keep me from going home into an empty home.'_

It was a while since Lin last did a patrol. Most of her days were either spent on paper work or interrogating a scumbag, once in a while she'd go on the Zeppelins to observe all of the city. Tonight she felt like walking. She didn't want to go through the trouble of patrolling around in a Satomobile. She wanted to know why she was going to call Tenzin, Jung. She understood that she had been spending a good bit with Jung but never had neither of them made such a big impact on one another. Their only connection to each other was his students and her children. Also that they had met each other on a few occasions through their childhood but never had full length conversations like they had had these past few days. What were her feelings for Jung? Was it even considered feelings? Lin didn't know she continued her patrol. There was a cold breeze; it signified that there was a chance of rain. Lin enjoyed watching the pellets of rain land on the earth. She didn't like being in the rain since it ruined her uniform. Not just hers, other officer's uniforms would get rigid. Lin felt a giant pellet fall against her forehead. 'Time to call it a day.'

As much as she tried to avoid the rain it was impossible. Lin's hair was soaking wet; she felt the few bits of water that had gone down her neck into her uniform. Lin's apartment was completely dark. She bent off her uniform. Knowing that she was going to have to look at the damage on her uniform later. Her hair was in tangles. She was searching for the pins in her hair. She found one and little longer later found the second one. As she padded off to the bathroom for a brush the phone in her home began to ring.

"At least let me undo the tangles..." She said annoyed stalking off back to answer the phone.

"Beifong speaking,"

"Hi mom!" Mo Li yelled into the receiver.

Lin pulled her end of the receiver away from her ear, smiling.

"Hi kiddo,"

"I didn't call you at bad time did I?"

Lin ran a hand through her hair, stopping at where the tangles began and gently pulling her hand out.

"No, you were just the person I wanted to hear. Do you miss me that much?"

Mo Li laughed.

"Very much, it's just...hmm..."

Lin waited.

"I'll let Jie explain." Her daughter said.

Lin could hear her daughter giving the receiver to her brother.

"Well, since I have to explain, I'll cut to the chase, we want to go to Ba Sing Se. We'll be in good hands, under the watch full eye of Rui's mentor." Jie told his mother bluntly.

"Absolutely not. Is Jung there? Are any of them there?"

Lin was shaking her head. 'Ba Sing Se, really, come on, I thought they wanted to come here. I would've said no anyways...'

"Yes..." Jie mumbled.

Again Lin heard the passing of the receiver again.

Lin heard a sigh.

"I can't believe it, I'm literally being held captive here Beifong. I'm not entirely enraged as I should be but saying no to your kids is impossible." Jung's smooth voice caused vibrations through the receiver.

Lin snorted.

"They're just kids, who's the one with more authority over them?" She asked.

"Clearly not me. They're yours. Not mine. I'd like my freedom now. Just let them go. I'll watch them. I already have to watch two, how hard could be watching over another two be?" He said playfully.

Lin was silent, finally sighing.

"Fine... But if I find out you lose them or they get hurt, you're the one who's going to pay, got that?" She reluctantly said with a threat.

Jung gave a hardy laugh.

"Good... I told you four it would work." He said hanging up on Lin.

Lin was furious. _'Unbelievable, those little punks. I'm never falling for that one.'_

Lin went back to untangling her hair. It was practically dry now. Which made it rather difficult to untangle. After brushing out her hair. She sat on her couch, bringing her knees close to her chest._ 'Jung you little punk, when I see you I swear I'm going to earth bend you all way to the northern water tribe. Unbelievable.'_

Lin snorted.

_'To think he would use the excuse of being held captive, clever way to convince someone.'_

In the end, Lin chuckled. _'The innocence of children and you could say from a rather hardy ostrich horse.'_

_' 'Cause you're a hard soul to save_

_With an ocean in the way_

_But I'll get around it_

_I'll get around it_

_'Cause you're a hard soul to save_

_With an ocean in the way_

_But I'll get around it_

_I'll get around it...'_

It was evident that the trip her children conspired had been a way to get to know Jung. Jung notified her that it was mostly Jie bombarding him with questions. Such as "Are you and my mother dating?", Lin couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably. Jung only looked at her as a mad woman. That is, if he was standing in front of her. They had spoken to each other briefly through the phone. Even now as she thought about it, made the corners of her lips twitch. Since she wasn't paying attention, she had bumped into the people she least expected to bump into._ 'Oh no, no! Why? It's as if I need to be reminded that you have a nice happy family. M-hmm, well you can shove it...'_ Lin stopped herself. These little conversations that she had with herself are starting to get out of hand.

"Sorry..." She grumbled avoiding as much eye contact from Tenzin as possible.

Tenzin face turned a slight pink.

_'Why is he turning pink? I should be the one turning that colour. Honestly, you have a family Tenzin... What am I saying? I have kids with this man, which I've yet to mention to him for a long time. Ugh. Is his wife really giving me a look of jealousy right now? She better pray I don't bury her alive...'_

"Oh, why if it isn't chief Beifong?" Pema directed towards Lin a little to sweetly.

Lin would have said something rather harsh to her if it weren't for the fact that there was children around and the only thing Lin did was give the damn woman a devious smile.

"As much as I'd like to stay for chit-chat, seemingly you and your family seem to be heading somewhere, so, if you excuse me, I'll be on my way now." Lin's voice was sharp like ice.

Tenzin was wryly looking at Lin. She felt his eyes. Lin didn't want those primitive feelings that she had once to submerge. As if on cue, a familiar figure walked on past. _'Jung?'_

"Excuse me, I was told that I would find you around these parts." His smooth voice announced as he halted a good feet away.

_'No, he didn't mention that he would be coming to republic city or did he? Now that I think about, he did day he had some business to take care of here. Unless I heard wrong.'_

Her children had returned to Gaoling safe and sound. They had enjoyed their trip. However, Lin kept laughing about them interrogating poor Jung. Now here he was back against her and Tenzin's family.

"Seems like they told you right." Lin responded calmly.

Her eyes fixed on him; she ignored Tenzin and his family.

"Seemingly, however, if you are busy. I won't disturb your... Hmm..." Jung hesitated to find the right words.

"Oh, you aren't disturbing." Pema said sweetly with a smile.

Lin glared at her. _'Who does she think she is? For the love of... Can't she mind her own business? You took one thing from me and I don't plan on letting her probe herself into my personal life.'_

Lin bit her lower lip. She was starting to taste blood. Her anger was at the breaking point and the only one who seemed to notice was Jung. He let out a sigh. Quickly giving a glance around her. He pursed his lips into a thin line.

The silence in the air was tense.

Jung cleared his throat. "Well, I'm not getting any younger Lin. You should know that perfectly." His voice was touching, alluring.

Lin gave him a scowl but walked towards him. Not even caring if Tenzin was staring at her intently. In her mind she wanted him to be enraged with jealousy and perhaps a lot of guilt for leaving her years ago. _'Heh, to think I still have feelings for the idiot.'_

Lin cleared her throat. She didn't have the patience or the right mind to deal with Pema's incredulous looks. It probably thrilled the woman and perhaps it brought out fear. Lin saw it in the woman's eyes. She didn't want to look at them anymore. They caused to many emotions to surface.

"Have a nice afternoon." She said, hoping it wasn't cold and ice like.

She pulled on Jung rather hardly.

"Why are you here?" She hissed.

"Personal reasons." He spat back quickly.

"Humph, garbage. Complete garbage." She retorted.

Jung sighed a heavy sigh. His lips pursed into a thin line again. He was avoiding to give her an answer.

"Moreover, that was him wasn't it?"

Lin's eyes widened. She stopped to look at him.

"Can you not bring that up... That topic shouldn't be brought up in public,"

Jung chuckled. "As you say Beifong." Walking slightly past her.

Lin glared at the back of his head.

"So why are you here?" She asked him again.

He didn't turn around to look at her.

"That's something not to discuss out in the open,"He mimicked.

Lin scowled at him again.

"I would tell you, however, I don't find it reasonable to bring the chief of police to my hotel room or am I wrong?"

He turned around to look at her straight in her eyes.

Lin snorted. "Such things never affect me but if it is a problem then I know a perfect place to discuss things in private."

After a rather quiet walk to Lin's apartment and a rather uncomfortable entry. Before she asked for the third time, he gave her answer.

"I came to Republic City to make sure my suspicions on a certain someone to be on the loose were false." Jung's voice hard and steely.

Lin gave him a look that he had seen a few times but never paid mind to them.

"It's a complicated story Lin, the less people who know of it, the less dangerous it is." He added rather coolly.

"Please don't let it be something involved with gangs, I swear Jung, and I'll lock you up." Lin retorted harshly.

He chuckled.

"Never," He said to her.

"More importantly... That was your ex? I couldn't believe it. He did move on but it seems it took him a while to adapt to a new relationship."

Lin looked at him flabbergasted. She knew Jung to be the laid back sarcastic jerk that he normally showed to everyone. Yes, he was intelligent in his own way. Her big guess at how he was able to deduce that quickly was the similarities that Tenzin had with her own children.

"You aren't in the dark anymore." Lin looked down at her hands.

They were sitting rather close to each other. Lin smelt that intoxicating smell that she had smelt when she had bumped into him._ 'Jeez, what's wrong with you, you don't have eyes for him in that way... Or do you?'_

Jung pulled out the pins in her hair.

"Leave you hair out. I don't understand why you pin it. Then again, that metal bending uniform seems reasonable to pin it. Right now you're not wearing that contraption. So leave it out." He said gingerly.

She looked up at him.

"You and your personal preferences. Maybe I'll just cut it. Will that stop you from pulling out my pins whenever the hell you please?" She said to him rather harshly.

He didn't respond to her. He only looked at her with those honey brown eyes. That went well with his skin tone and everything else about him.

"Hmm, I don't know. I have my tendencies Lin. Personal preference or not... On another note, I won't say a word of whom your children's father is. That is something that does not belong to me. They were hoping if I knew something about him." He said looking away from Lin while placing his elbow on the side of the couch and resting his cheek against his fist.

Feeling the movement that he made, made Lin want to punch him but the words that he was saying made Lin's heart react.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." She said to him softly.

Jung didn't respond to her.

"I also saw the way you look at his wife. I would too; her cheery personality isn't my cup of tea. I prefer subtler. Not that it matters." He laughed off what he said.

Lin pursed her lips. "You seem to observe a lot of things Jung."

"It still gets me, I call you Lin, yet you call me Jung, I do have a first name. Kei to be exact."

"Ha ha, fine Kei." She enunciated Kei coldly.

"You know what, just go back to Jung; it sounds rather off for you to just call me Kei. Maybe one day, you'll call me that but for now, I have my head in other places." He said quietly.

Lin looked at him.

"Don't tell me, you're thinking about that woman now?"

He looked at her rather coldly.

"No, I don't have the need to reminisce over something that wasn't real to her. There are days where I do reminisce... But for what? And don't tell me it's not the end of the world crap again. Since I do know it isn't. I'd rather die alone."

Lin saw right through him. She snorted.

"Doesn't seem like you're telling the full story..." She grumbled under her breath.

"You've never been this curious about me, why now? Why should I express what is truly going on within me? Spirits sake, Lin, you can barely contain your anger towards the fact that "he" is living a so called "happy life", while here you are... Sitting beside someone who shouldn't be lecturing you in the ways of love and heartbreak." He exclaimed only to regret his words at the near end.

Lin sat there quietly. He was right but she wasn't going to say so.

"Well then, why are you here then?" She said through gritted teeth.

Jung looked at Lin now. Her emerald eye's meeting his honey brown ones. For some strange reason they started to laugh. Whenever they both got out of hand or upset at the other they laughed. Lin's friendship with Jung wasn't the same like her and Tenzin. Tenzin and her would argue until Lin would get upset and push him away. Lin settled down her laughs. Realizing that she was remembering him and those dark times that belonged from both sides of the relationship. Jung too had stopped to look at her.

"I've tried so hard to get him out... It's like he's taunting me..." Lin softly spoke looking into her hands again.

First most Lin wasn't one to express such emotions to anyone. Secondly, she trusted Jung and knew he'd keep his mouth shut about her doing so. Just like how she would do the same. Jung reached out for Lin's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Someone once told me..." He began only for Lin to cut him off.

"Shut it." She said sharply.

He squeezed her hand; not in a bone crushing way, ever so gently did he squeeze it. Jung sighed. Out of the corner of Lin's eyes she saw that he was having a mental fight with himself. The next thing she knew he had pulled her in for an embrace. Lin breathed in a sharp intake of his scent. For probably the third time in her life. She cried into Jung's chest like an infant crying for their mother.

The only thing he did was try to sooth her. It only caused her to sob harder. While she sobbed he held onto her not saying a word. In Lin's mind she was grateful that he didn't say a word to her. She pushed away lightly from his chest. Rubbing away the tears that were falling out of her eyes with the back of her hand. Jung only looked at her. His face rather expressionless when she looked up at him. Jung pursed his lips and was going to say something but Lin's lips met his. Their lips clashed very fiercely. His hands resided on her arms. While hers on his. The heat that admitted from both was rather intoxicating. When they both finally pulled apart for air. They were panting heavily.

"L-Lin... You shouldn't have... I shouldn't have..."

Lin was still panting from their heated kiss. She looked at him.

"Jung... I'm not upset... I was the one who initiated the kiss... I'm at fault..."

He shook his head in disagreement.

Lin rolled her eyes and leaned in closer to him. Her eyes twinkling with a mischievous glint in them.

"You're a liar Jung."

"And you a pathological liar." He responded to her, only to be shut off again with her lips.

Lin pulled away from the kiss.

"At least just this once... Never again shall we speak of this..." She asked him.

He looked into her eyes. He sighed; he was giving into Lin's wants and not what the consequences may be.

"Never again..." He said looking away but looking back at her.

...

The rest of the afternoon until daybreak did they vent off their emotions through lust and temptations. Through scratching and moans of pleasure. Never letting each other breath. It was a day that would embark strange emotions but never would they cause harm to one another.

_'There's green light in my eyes_

_And my lover on my mind_

_And I sing from the piano_

_Tear my yellow dress and_

_Cry and cry and cry and_

_Over the love of you_

_Cry and cry and cry and_

_Over the love of you_

_(I can see the green light_

_I can see it in your eyes)_

_Cry and cry and cry and_

_Over the love of you_

_I can see the green light_

_I can see it in your eyes...'_


	9. Somebody that I used to know

**A/N: It's a pretty short chapter, all of my creative juices have run dry. I have a little left for chapter ten. After that, I have to start talking to myself and see what kind of argument I get out of myself. I bring the best out of me, if I just start saying some type of random saying or notion. Enough about me. Let's get to the chapter shall we? Don't own LoK, nor do I own said song. Enjoy. - Diana**

* * *

_'Now and then I think of when we were together_

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

_I told myself that you were right for me_

_But felt so lonely in your company_

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember...'_

Tenzin was surprised when he bumped into Lin. He had taken the family out. How small the world was into pushing them to see each other, almost as if it was a way to get them to rekindle their friendship. Which to no effect helped when Pema would be trying to provoke Lin. Nonetheless, that "friend" of hers made an appearance. Making him feel rather confused. To Pema it meant that she had moved on, that never again would there be a need to rekindle a friendship however, Tenzin did feel the need to argue about that. He had his children and that was that. He saw how Lin pulled Jung away. It felt like he was looking at a different person. Not the young girl that he had grown up with, not the teenaged girl that played pranks with his siblings, not the young woman who had become an officer, and not the lover that he had come to care and love for. Even if it was from afar that he did most of his caring. He sighed. He had a family. He would love his wife and his children but he would never want Lin to get hurt.

That was rather a fit for him since he had been the first to hurt her. He tried his best to make it seem like he didn't want to pry into her personal life. However, Pema was rather enthusiastic.

"It's lovely to see that Lin has moved on." Pema said cheerfully.

Tenzin looked at Pema. "They are only friends Pema. Besides, we aren't ones to pry into her private life. She can do as she pleases. Now let's make ways to what we were going to do, shall we?"

**...**

Tenzin had seen Lin the next day. She looked rather lost in thought. Almost as if not wanting to encounter anyone at the moment. He didn't bother to approach her. He already predicted the outcome. Either she would ignore him or lash out on him. Tenzin tried his best to walk casually past her but without the effort she noticed him.

He cleared his throat before saying a word to her. "Good morning, Lin,"

She looked at him long and hard.

'Something's different about Lin today... She's not steely nor is she cold and approachable at this hour of day'

Lin ignored him. Making her way.

'Of course, she won't acknowledge you Tenzin. Leave her be, there will be a day when you both will regain your friendship. For the time being, preoccupy yourself with your family and with making the city how your father would have wanted it to be. '

Upon arriving in his office, his mind started to drift off.

**...**

_Tenzin watched Lin very closely. Waiting for her to release her sorrow upon losing her mother. They were together in her apartment. He waited and waited. Nothing. The ever so euphoric and beautiful Lin wasn't there. She was a complete mess. Yet to him, she was beautiful and didn't want to pity her. All he wanted was to embrace her and tell her soothing words. He reached out for her only for her to not respond in anyway. It was like she became cold and emotionless. Tenzin had tried everything to get the woman he loved to be her old self, just to see a little tint of it. Lin never reacted to him but eventually gave in. _

_"She's gone Tenzin... Gone." Lin buried her face in her hands. _

_"Yes... She is." He responded softly. Pulling her in to embrace her and plant a kiss on her forehead. _

_They stayed like that for a long time. He never let her go. That was the day he no longer knew her the way he had as a child._

**...**

Tenzin's face was sombre. Remembering that dark day in Lin's life was hard. She had lost her mother. Her only blood related relative. To think that she was alone made Tenzin stir in his sit. Here he was years later, trying to mend a friendship. When she wouldn't allow it.' Could she still have feelings for me? Or are they being replaced?'

Tenzin sighed. It disturbed him to great lengths as to why he wanted to place himself in her life. He wanted to regain that friendship back. The matter was that he needed to fine a way to get it back. 'Trying to talk to her won't do... Any other form in general wouldn't work.'

Tenzin took out a blank piece of paper and a pen and started to conjure what his possibilities were in trying to regain his friendship with Lin. To his distraught, nothing had been written on the paper. He had been fighting a mental challenge with himself. Whatever he had conjured only brought a rebuttal against his plan. What he did was waste time. Time that was valuable to many and to him too.

Once arriving home, he encountered a rather cheerful Pema. He looked around, questioning the rather cheerful mood that she was in. After his little inquisition, he cleared his throat so that his wife would notice his presence.

"Oh, Tenzin, how was your day?" She asked him sweetly as she approached him to plant a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Unproductive," He blandly replied.

'Very unproductive to that matter.'

_'You can get addicted to a certain kinda sadness_

_Like resignation to the end, always the end _

_So when we found that we could not make sense_

_Well you said that we would still be friends_

_But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over...'_

Tenzin lay in bed, letting himself drift off into sleep. It never came to him. He was wide-awake, without disturbing Pema from her sleep he got out of bed. Perhaps if he meditated he'd be able to sleep. As he arrived to the pavilion, he took notice of how beautiful the moon was. It made him remember a night that was rather dark and unforgivable. He pushed the memory back and began to meditate. To little effect it didn't do what it needed him to do. It only brought that dark memory back and makes him face it.

**...**

_"Lin, your mother told you that she could handle it. Why must you disobey her?" _

_"For your information airhead, I'm not disobeying her... I'm improvising; besides, this lead is just what we needed." Replied Lin and turned to face him. _

_Tenzin gave her a pleading look not to go, to wait for her mother. _

_Lin sighed. _

_"You do know I won't let you go Lin." _

_Lin bit her lower lip at him and only looked around Tenzin. _

_He walked up to her and cupped her face with both hands, forcing her to look at him. _

_"I'll do one thing for you... and that's to make sure I come back safe, I promise." She said to him giving him a quick peck on the lips and wiggling her way out of him. _

_As he watched her go he couldn't help but feel that something wrong was going to happen and that it did. Only merely hours later did he find out that she was hospitalized with a wound that had been rather not well deserved. He had gotten a good glimpse of her only to lose the entire colour that he had. He had very little to begin with. He stayed with her until she woke up. Not a word was shared between the two. Tenzin knew better than to rub it in her face that she didn't keep her promise. _

**...**

Tenzin opened his eyes. His eyes were fixed upon the moon now.

'I never did mention that you never kept your promise. Our relationship became rather stiff. Our different wants and needs. If only you'd just speak to me. Are you still hurting or are you just not interested in forming a friendship again? One day we might be able to speak to each other in peace. I'm very much hopeful for that day.' he told himself.

_'But you didn't have to cut me off _

_Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing _

_I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger_

_And that feels so rough...'_

Another five years passed. At this very moment Tenzin and his family were making their way to the South Pole. Tenzin and his family were supposed to be staying there to train the young avatar to air bend. However, Tenzin had to break the news to the young avatar that he wouldn't be able to teach her just yet. Hence him and his family going.

Through out the whole ride to the South Pole, Ikki kept asking questions while Meelo chewed on his head. The only one who had not bothered him through out the trip was Jinora. He thanked the spirits that she hadn't been as energetic as her younger siblings. Once they landed it was as if they just found everything to their excitement. Meelo was still hovering on top of him.

"Hello Mother, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. Please, help me." He said to his mother.

His mother laughs warmly, while he bows so he can allow his mother to take Meelo in her care.

"Unhand me, strange woman." Meelo frantically said while waving his arms in the air.

"That's your grandmother, Meelo."

His son pushes off of his mother's hand and somersaults above her head landing on the ground behind her causing her to be surprised but made her smile.

"It's good to see you all." She said smiling.

"Gran-gran, I've been reading all about your _old_ adventures. I've been dying to ask you, what happens to Zuko's mom?

Again his mother gave a genuine smile.

"Well, Jinora, it's an incredible tale!"

Only to be interrupted by Ikki.

"Gran-gran, you look old. How old are you? And why is it so cold in the South Pole? Can we make a campfire, and all hurdle around it, and tell scary stories and make snowmen? And then can you make the snowmen move with waterbending and chase us? Wouldn't that be fuun? Huh? Wouldn't it?"

Tenzin noticed that Pema needed assistance to get down from Oogi, he extended his hand to reach her.

"Pema, let me help you. Careful now, careful," He said softly to her.

"Stop dotting me, I'm not helpless, I'm just pregnant."

Both place their hands on her protruding belly. Once firmly on the ground, Katara approached and gave Pema a hug.

Tenzin zoned out of the conversation.

All the other times he had visited his mother or his mother visiting him, she'd always ask if Lin had told him anything important. Whenever he'd say no. The hope in his mother's eyes seemed to have disappeared. It was always the same questions; however, in his most recent visits she wouldn't ask him anymore. It was as if the answer she wanted would never come. Perhaps fate will change that. As he returned his mind back to the conversation.

"...Rather serious," were his mother's last words.

Tenzin pouted. "Mother, please."

His mother only gave a smile.

Tenzin noticed Korra a few feet away.

"Korra? Look at you, so big and strong. You've grown into quite the young avatar." He stated proudly.

"Master Tenzin, I'm so glad you're here. I can't wait to get started." Korra said enthusiastically.

Tenzin's expression changed drastically.

"Yes, well..." He began only to stop mid way.

"You're going to have to tell her sooner or later." Pema told him.

Korra's enthusiasm disappeared with a sad expression.

"Tell me what?"

"You're not staying, are you?" Katara interjected sadly.

Tenzin sighed.

"I'm afraid not. We're only visiting for the night. Then I have to return to Republic City."

"But... No, you're supposed to move here. You're supposed to teach me." Korra stated.

"I'm sorry, Korra. Your airbending training is going to have to wait."

_'No, you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records_

_And then change your number_

_Guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know...'_

It had been very tense since his last conversation with the young avatar. He knew very much that he needed to teach her but his priority right now was to take care of the city. His family and him had said their goodbyes to his mother. Even his mother reassured that the young avatar would be fine and that she needed some time.

And so he left a disappointed Korra in the South Pole while he was newly traveling back to the city with his family. His mind betraying him once again, it wandered back to that night where his mother asked him about Lin.

**...**

"_Tenzin," His mother called him out._

_"Yes mother?" He replied. _

_"I must ask you something... Important, if you do not mind." Katara asked him seriously. _

_Both were standing in the kitchen at the temple. His mother cooking who knows what. _

_"Ask away mother." He said with a chuckle._

_"Well... Has Lin said a word to you about anything that is... Hmm... Extremely important." She said while she continued to cook. _

_Tenzin pursed his lips into a thin line and narrowed his eyes. _

_"No, she has not said a word to me. Well..." _

_His mother tensed, awaiting for what he was going to say but continued her deeds. _

"_Asides from the normal insults that she throws, her sarcastic manner towards me, not a word of whatever you want me to know. Why can't you tell me?" _

_His mother tensed again and shook her head. _

_"That is something that I am not entitled to say. It is her job to do it. Well... At least she says something to you, now, why don't you go and take a seat the food is almost done." She said nonchalantly. _

**...**

'What could be so important that my mother would like me to know so much that she can't tell me? Why must it come from Lin?'

His pondering would have to wait. First came the city, then it was his family, lastly it would be Korra's training and whatever else came around.

_'Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_

_But had me believin it was always something that I'd done_

_But I don't wanna live that way_

_Reading into every word you say_

_You said that you could let it go_

_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know-oh-oh_

_But you didn't have cut me off_

_Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing (oh)_

_I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger _

_and that feels so rough...'_

Not once has he seen Lin, she must have been avoiding him or either she was extremely busy with all of the criminal activity in the city. Not once had she been at to one of the open meetings. It was always her second in command or any other officer. Did he really miss seeing her that much? He could just freely walk into the station and just say he was a visitor. Knowing her temper, she'd kick him out without even a glance. He so desperately wanted to know what it was that his mother wanted him to know but he no longer saw the Lin he had grew up with. He was at fault, he broke her heart, and then he broke it some more in trying to mend it.

He had not gotten any kind of sleep the night before and here he was trying to mend things in the city. Not to mention how ignorant Tarrlock was. Always trying to butt his nose in what he didn't belong to.

Tenzin sighed.

He wasn't the only one who thought that. He very well knew that Lin hated the man. Always trying to counter her sense of power, which wasn't a wise thing to do. He even infuriated her so much that Lin would have beaten him to a pulp and arrest him for no apparent reason. However, she must have done something else to get him to back off of her in no time.

Tenzin chuckled.

'Typical Lin for you, always getting her way.'

His secretary interrupted him.

"Councilman Tenzin... Umm, you might want to head down to the station."

"Why is that?" He asked calmly as he rose from his seat.

"Umm... Apparently they have the avatar under arrest."

"WHAT! I can't believe..." He yelled as he stormed out of his office with his face as crimson as can ever be.

'Korra... I especially told you to stay put in the South Pole. Unbelievable. Oh spirits, Lin must be upset through her chaos. How on earth did Korra get herself into for her to be arrested? I can only hope that Lin isn't too harsh on her.'

Firstly he needed to calm himself. If he were calm, he'd be able to get through Lin's abrasive behavior maybe even bargain with her. Something that would please her in the sense of letting the young avatar go. Hopefully it wasn't too late for him to stop her from doing something irrational to Korra.

_'(oh)_

_No, you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect you records_

_And then change your number (oh)_

_Guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Somebody that I used to know_

_Somebody (now your just somebody that I used to know)_

_That I used to know_

_Somebody that I used to know_

_Somebody (somebody) (now your just somebody that I used to know)_

_That I used to know_

_I used to know_

_That I used to know_

_I used to know_

_Somebody...'_


	10. Dark Paradise

_**A/N:** Some foreshadowing. I found a quote online that... I just had to use it, so I don't own that, I don't own LoK, and I don't own Dark Paradise. - Diana_

_P.s: This is the quote that I used; '__We tell lies when we are afraid... afraid of what we don't know, afraid of what others will think, afraid of what will be found out about us. But every time we tell a lie, the thing that we fear grows stronger.'- Tad Williams. _

* * *

_'All my friends tell me I should move on, __I'm lying in the ocean singing your song, __Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh, __That's how you sang it...'_

Lin awoke in a sore state. She was unaware of how she was. All she remembered was the day prior she had spent the rest of the evening with Jung. 'Oh spirits... Jung...'

She quickly looked to her side. Empty.

Lin bit her lower lip intently. What had she and Jung done? She sat in her bed. Processing the events, then it hit her. She had poured herself into this man, and he did the same. He had tried to comfort her and she caved into the intoxication of lust. They both had promised to never speak of it again or were it too never to do so again? The real question now was where was he? He had left her naked in her own bed alone. She tried to recollect more information; he had mentioned something about gathering information about somebody that was on the loose or something.

"You better not get yourself into trouble Jung, I swear I'm not doing diddly-squat for you. You'll need to get your own help." She said aloud.

As she swung her legs over her bed and started to dress herself for work.

_'Jeez, the least he could've done was write a note. Noo, he screws me and leaves without a word...' _

Resting on the dresser was a note from Jung.

_Dear Lin, _

_By the time you read this, either I have left or I am still here. Doubt that I'll be still here. Don't worry, I left to go finish about my business. No, I won't get in trouble with the law; I find no need for it to go to such extremities. Have a nice day. Remember to keep your promise and I'll keep mine. _

_Sincerely,_

_Kei Jung _

_'I spoke too soon, he isn't a jerk after all, hmm, I should let those closest to him know that he's a softy. Ha, that'll be the end of his reign of being the mysterious type.'_

She looked at the note once again. Somehow she felt that she wouldn't be seeing Jung anytime soon. After their lust filled night, they wouldn't be so open to each other, unless they wanted to. She shook her head. She was already late enough, well, she was the chief of police, why was she even worrying.

It was only 9'o'clock in the morning. She was supposed to be in a bit earlier then that. How she enjoyed the essence of the morning. Yeah right, she was just like her mother. If she could she'd keep herself wrapped under her covers until late afternoon. That was so very tempting to Lin. As she stepped out of her home and onto the busy street. She started wondering on whom could Jung possibly be looking for. Obviously it had to be a criminal, clearly it had to be. For him to say that it was someone on the loose then by all means Lin had the right to assume it was a criminal. Then again, he had also mentioned he didn't want to involve any one else.

_'What are you up to Ostrich Horse, you're known for being the reserved quiet jerk at times but you're as soft as a platypus-bear.' _

Lin tried to stifle her laugh. She needed to keep her cool-calm demeanour in check. People would suspect something was going on with her and that quite frankly she didn't need more noses in her private life. She continued en route. Something caught her attention; it was those reddish-yellow robes that flowed slightly past her. With a clearing of his throat just to disturb her.

"Good morning, Lin" Tenzin greeted.

Lin only looked at him long and hard, not responding to him. She was also trying her best not to seem to pleased at all. She turned her body towards the left and left Tenzin without a response.

She felt utterly guilty now.

_'You shouldn't be feeling guilty, he has no need to find out such things from you. He's married, you're single, enough said.' Lin told her self as she finally arrived to the police station. _

_'Loving you forever can't be wrong, __Even though you're not here, I won't move on, __Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh,__That's how we played it...'_

Lin's trips to Gaoling were shorter by each month and within those months she rarely saw the trio that adorn themselves across from her training spot with her children.

_'I wonder what's going on with those three.' _

"Earth to mom, Helloooo." Mo Li said as she waved a hand in front of her face.

Lin pouted. "Hello to you too Mo Li." Lin said sarcastically to her daughter.

"Jeez, mom, you've been distracted for this whole training session. Is it because our lovely friends aren't around?" Mo Li questioned.

Again Lin pouted.

"No, I'm just thinking, that's all. Now where's your brother?"

"Uh... Hmm, good question."

Lin sighed. She used her seismic sense to find him. Once she pinpointed where Jie was, she and Mo Li devised a plan to scare the boy.

After deliberating who'd go where, they winked and trotted to their positions. They both perfectly knew where Jie was. There he was crouching behind a bush.

Lin had done the gesture of on the count of three. As her she did so, and finally made it to one, she let Mo Li do all the work. Encasing Jie in a cage of earth.

"What the... Jeez, can you two stop that. Honestly, I have to be adopted, tell me I'm adopted." Jie said as his mini heart attack stopped after realizing that it was his sister and mother.

"I only wish." Lin told him.

"But I wouldn't change you for the world." She added with a wink.

Mo Li giggled only to stop.

"Did you guys hear that?" Her daughter asked.

As all three listened carefully. A soft but sweet voice rang through the air the melody that whoever was singing sent shivers in all three of them.

_'I'm the sun to your morning and you the moon to my night, let the stars, shine bright, and the heavens will arise, let the night sky fall, may our lives shine as strong as the sun and may our lives be as calm as the moon. For I am your sun and you my moon, forever, we will rise and fall. '_

As the final note was sung, the words stuck like glue. Who was this mysterious singer?

"HEY, that was really good!" Mo Li yelled.

By yelling, it caused some of the inhabitants to scatter about and made the leaves in the trees to rustle and fall.

"Thanks, Mo Li, except next time don't yell, and don't spy on me Jie." The sweet and familiar voice said.

"I wasn't spying I was hiding... Two completely different things," Jie said defiantly.

Lin looked around; she didn't see the young princess. When she turned around her face was inches away from the young girls.

"Spirits! What are you doing?" Lin exclaimed as she placed a hand towards her chest.

Rui giggled. "Sorry. I'm just, y'know hanging around in a tree branch."

Soon enough Lin's children were at her side.

"Can you not hang yourself like that you could get hurt..." Jie said.

Rui only looked at him with an arched eyebrow, her brown hair loosely dangling.

"Mm, sure, let me just readjust myself."

Rui swung herself up and gripped the branch with her hands to push her body down; she dangled from the branch, only to lightly let go of the branch and land perfectly on the ground.

"Happy? Don't even answer. It's nice seeing you guys." Rui said with a genuine smile.

All three were gawking at her flexibility and coordination.

"Are you part monkey or something?" Mo Li asked.

Rui shook her head.

"Perhaps in a past life, I do a lot of things on my spare time. I'm not just the princess; I like doing things too."

"Yeah but... Don't you have to follow the rules or I don't know what you royals do." Jie stated.

Rui bit her lower lip. It looked as though as if she was holding a laugh.

Rui cleared her throat.

"Well, you, your sister and mother and I, were all humans aren't we? We may not share the same wealth or status but we're very much a like. Even if it isn't visible to many. Plus the rules that you speak of... I've broken too many, and this is that I'm only eleven." Rui said with a slight chuckle.

Lin was taken aback. Such a young girl and she already has her feet firmly placed with her ideals and views. If only others were to see what she saw, to treat one another as an equal not from what they have and do.

Jie and Mo Li looked at each other questioningly.

Lin clicked her tongue.

"I'm not one to intrude but where's your normal company?" Lin asked the girl.

"Jung and Takim? They're at Ba Sing Se. Jung's taking care of business down there, with his dojo and stuff. Takim's just helping out, while I'm here for a few days and then I head out." She explained.

Lin nodded.

"Wait you're leaving?" Mo Li asked.

"M-hmm, I need to according to someone at the palace that I have to get to know my own kingdom. I must witness the people, the atmosphere. Blah blah... I don't mind. I like meeting new people; it's just... It takes away from my little training sessions and my time to actually have fun. That's why I climb trees... Not all the time, I'm cooped up reading books in the palace." She told the three honestly and then sighed.

"It doesn't help when my own pet just decides to wander off... Speaking of which... Where'd he go?"

Rui shrugged.

"He'll pop up eventually. Aren't you guys training right now, I mean weren't?" She asked.

"We were, until our mom decided to space out." Jie and Mo Li said in unison.

Lin scowled.

"I was thinking... Not spacing out."

"Sure..." They said in unison.

Rui only smiled.

As the four decided to walk along the path, Lin looked at the young princess. Observing her very closely. For such a young girl, she was mentally mature. Not only was she intelligent but she was rather pretty. Her long brown hair was at her elbows and her eyes were always those swirls of green and grey within them. Never had Lin actually spoken to the girl in a lengthy conversation. If she had it probably would have been an interesting conversation.

"Rui..." Lin softly said.

"Yes?"

"How long are you going to be going around the earth kingdom?"

"At least five years,"

"Oh, so that means..."

"Yeah, that means, I'm rarely going to be seen by you three. Not just me, maybe Jung, maybe Takim..."

Lin looked at the girl. The girl didn't show any sign of emotion on her face. It slightly reminded Lin of herself.

"There's always the paper or you could write letters to all of us."

Rui nodded.

"I know... It's not the same though. The only reason why they are making me go around is so that I foresee the wealthy families lives. If they'll have success or failure,"

Lin pursed her lips. She had completely forgotten that the young girl was a priestess. Yet, seemingly, most priestess only saw the future to those who would do great in their lives or that would do something in history. Seemingly they placed the title on the girl. Rather than placing a title of psychic or seer, Maybe she was a seer.

"Miss Beifong... I have a question, now you don't need to answer it; I don't expect you too. But... Do you and Jung have feelings for each other or is it just a mutual relationship?" Rui bluntly asked still staring straight ahead at Jie and Mo Li, who were arguing with each other.

Lin felt the colour in her cheeks appear and she cleared her throat.

"Umm... It's mutual. Nothing serious..."

The young girl turned her head and tilted it to the side.

Lin avoided eye contact with the young girl. Not that she was looking at her in the first place.

"I see... Well... Doesn't seem like it though. I don't need to know. It's not my place to put myself in your private life. Let's just say, Mo Li has a slight attraction towards Jung. Not in the sense of be my boyfriend, since he's around your age. More of father figure. Jie on the other hand, well, he's the over protective son."

Lin looked at the girl this time then at her children.

"I never really speak of their father much... And I'm not surprised. Not at all, Say... Could you do me a favour?"

"Depends..."

Lin slowed her pace and her eyes still fixed on her children.

"Could you look into my future and whatever you see... Do not hesitate in telling me."

The young girl stopped.

"Miss Beifong, whatever I see, could be images and thoughts that you conjure out of your own mind. I... If I see something that I do not think you should know, I'll forewarn you. That is all." Rui said with concern in her voice as she extended her hand out.

"I'll try not to think about my own wants... " Lin sarcastically replied and took the young girls hand in her own.

"Close your eyes too..." Rui ordered.

Lin sighed and closed her eyes. It only took Lin a few seconds to clear her mind of everything. Of her old dreams, the new ones, and what she lived through. It felt as though it was taking forever. When she finally felt the young girl let go of her hand.

"Well?" Lin asked as she opened her eyes.

Rui swallowed hard and looked away.

"Rui? Spit it out, is it bad, good... bad?" She asked the girl desperately wanting some source of information.

"... All I can say is... Whatever happens to you or to anyone else... It's best you say the truth before it's too late. It lies within your decisions and what you believe is right and wrong..." Rui bit her lower lip intently.

Not looking directly into Lin's eyes but after much Rui looked into Lin's emerald eyes peering into them, while her swirls of green-grey fought each other for dominance. Out of the corner of the young girl's eye, she saw her Black Panther. It approached with caution. Lin's eyes watched the majestic beast. Its fur coat gleaming as it shook it's body and sat a few feet away from the two. It's eyes intent on both. Swaying it's tail, waiting. Waiting for its owner.

Rui looked at her pet and back at Lin.

Lin was still thinking, absorbing the young girl's words. Watching the majestic beast in front of her, watching it's tail sway.

"Just, speak the truth, you don't have to speak it all, just the one major one that you've not said to one important person that belonged in your life. Seemingly, I met that person. I believe I am done now. And Miss Beifong, Your secret is safe with me. Just... . I think I'll catch up with your children now. Might as well, introduce my pet to them. I'll leave you to think for a while." Rui softly said as she was about to walk she stopped and turned back to Lin and gave her a hug and walked towards her pet to scratch it's ear and continue her path with her pet following along.

Lin didn't know what to say or how to feel about what the young princess said and did.

Perhaps it was time to tell the truth to Tenzin. She shook her head. What was the point in telling him? He already had a family. It'd be as if she were trying to tear it apart maybe she wasn't. As her thoughts caught her in a web of many woven paths and decisions, she continued her walk, realizing that she had left the children alone. Alone with a Black Panther and a princess.

Lin let out a soft chuckle.

_'And there's no remedy for memory, your face is like a melody It won't leave my head, Your soul is haunting me and telling me that everything is fine, But I wish I was dead...' _

**...**

_Lin was a slight scarlet colour. The nerve of Bumi, Like he knew anything. Kya was no help at all when they both cackled in laughter. Ever since everyone found out that she and Tenzin were dating the only thing that they would do is make jokes and pretend to predict their futures. She inhaled and exhaled. She felt someone's presence around her. _

_"Lin, don't pay mind to what my siblings are saying, they're just really happy that we finally became a couple." Tenzin said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. _

_Lin sighed. _

_"Well, they sure know how to tick me off, to the point where I want to bury them alive." _

_Tenzin chuckled. _

_"I'd rather you not. I believe my mother will be quite upset." _

_It was Lin's turn to chuckle. _

_"I suppose so... Do you really think will be together forever?" She spoke softly as she crossed her arms and looked out at Republic City. _

_Tenzin rested his chin on her shoulder and pulled her in, he placed a kiss on her cheek and whispered in her ear, his breath tingled her. _

_"Forever and ever, even in the afterlife, we will be together..." _

**... **

That memory haunted Lin, how she hated remembering those words from him. It was all a lie. He lied about everything. Their companionship as lovers may have been lies but Lin knew very much that their friendship wasn't a lie. That was truly a melody that she wished would play over and over. Their friendship. They practically distanced themselves for at least 15 years... Quite frankly, she didn't want to know. Remembering it was too much, especially with her one major lie that she had not told him. She had lied for a reason; it was out of anger. Anger that accumulated into hate? No she did not hate, for that would be stooping to a low platform. Instead of falling to such emotions, she hid them, hid them in the city but expressed them to her children. The city wasn't in its best shape; the criminal rate was higher then ever. Not only that, there was also the issue of protester's wanting equality.

Lin clicked her tongue.

So many issues. To her astonishment, Tenzin would be stationed down at the South Pole, just to train the reincarnation.

Lin snorted.

_'Good riddance. I've had enough of seeing him. With his stupid, "Hello, Lin." Pfft, if I speak to you it only will accumulate more guilt and more torture plots...' _

An officer interrupted her little conversation in her head.

"Excuse me, Chief but um, there's this teenager, says she was just trying to help out a shop owner in the dragon flats district, she took out three, triple threat triads but caused a whole lot of damage and she resisted arrest. Witnesses say she was bending fire, earth, and water. Seems like she's the avatar."

Lin's face was stoic as can be; she let out a sigh.

"I'll handle it." She took the clipboard from her officer's possession and made her way to the interrogation room.

She quickly read over the girl's charges.

_'Seems like she had some fun around my city, practically destroying it that is. Honestly, what's the girl doing here? If she's the avatar, shouldn't she be down in the South Pole, training with Tenzin and his happy go lucky family?'_

Lin removed all emotion from her face and entered the interrogation room.

"Let's see multiple counts of destruction of private and city property, not to mention evading arrest..."

Lin slammed the clipboard on the table, and glared at the young avatar.

"You're in a whole mess of trouble, young lady."

The young avatar was startled by Lin's intimidation.

"But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper, and I had it..."

"Can it!" Lin retorted aggressively she walked to the other side of the table calmly adding, " You should have called the police and stayed out of the way."

The young avatar had a pleading tone as she spoke. "But I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. It's my duty to help people... See I'm the Avatar." She was slightly smiling.

Lin placed the notebook on the table gently, crossing her arms; unimpressed.

"Oh, I am we'll aware of who you are," waving her fingers, leaning in to add in a softer tone,"And your _Avatar_ title might impress some people, but not me."

The young avatar was taken aback by Lin's reaction.

"All right, fine. Then I want to talk to whoever's in charge."

_'Subject changer, aren't we, to bad you won't be able to worm yourself out...' _

"You're talking to her. I'm Chief Beifong." Lin stated bluntly as she took a seat across from her.

The girl sat there gawking, as if she couldn't believe it.

"Wait, Beifong? Lin Beifong? You're Toph's daughter!" The girl said excitedly.

"What of it?" Lin asked seriously.

"Well then, why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends. They saved the world together."

Again the tone of aggression was used in Lin's voice, "That's ancient history. And it's got diddly-squat to do with the mess you're in right now. You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place."

The two just stared at each other. One of Lin's officers ruined their stare off by opening a peephole in the metal wall.

"Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here."

Both looked at him.

Lin sighed; annoyed as she stood up.

"Let him in."

She stood beside the table, putting her hands behind her back in a formal posture.

The wall in front of them slid aside to form a door. Entering through it was Tenzin.

_'Aren't we all just a bunch of balls of sunshine.' _

"Tenzin, sorry...I got a little sidetracked on my way to see you."

In front of Lin, Tenzin let out a deep breath; he arched an eyebrow at Lin, and smiled.

"Lin, you are looking radiant as usual."

_'Suck up.' _Lin told herself.

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin. Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her." She said aggressively.

His face went serious.

"My relocation has been delayed." His gaze moved to the Avatar.

"The Avatar, on the other hand, will be heading back to the South Pole immediately, where she will stay put."

"But-"The Avatar began to protest.

Tenzin glared at her.

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages." He smoothly said.

Lin stood there pondering over his suggestion; she glanced over her shoulder towards Korra, who was looking down at the table. Lin turned back, sighed, and nonchalantly raised her left hand, opening the cuffs that were binding the girl's hands on the table.

"Fine," she crossed her arms but adding in an aggressive whisper, "get her out of my city."

"Always a pleasure, Lin." He said calmly to her but changing his tone towards Korra.

"Let's go Korra."

The girl followed along rubbing her wrists; both eyed each other with discontent. Lin used her index finger and pinkie to her eyes to signify that she'd be watching her. Glaring at her.

Korra eyed her and mimicked her as well, picking up speed as she left the room.

Lin was bewildered by what happened, she sticks her nose up, with a dismayed expression, crossing her arms again, and grunting.

_'Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise, No one compares to you, __I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side, Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise, No one compares to you, I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side...'_

"Who's he to just to say _' Lin, you're looking as radiant as usual.' _Pfft, look at me, I'm Tenzin, let me waltz in here and compliment you as if we haven't had problems. Humph, garbage, all of it." Lin said aloud.

She huffed a loose strand of hair out of her face. She was scratching away on a paper in front of her. She placed her pen down. Staring off into the distance. She remembered the princess's words along time ago. How she should speak the truth. A gnawing sensation took over her. She pinched the bridge of her nose. She'd yet to tell him the truth. She'd kept it a secret for too long.

Lin sighed.

She hadn't seen the trio that had came to a liking to her, one a little more then the others.

What was her relationship with Jung? After there, umm, how would you phrase it? One night stand... No. Lin didn't know, not once did they talk about it maybe because they hadn't really spoken face to face? They only spoke over the phone. Just brief conversations, never opening up. Simple questions, simple answers in return. There was restraint on both ends. They did make a promise to never speak of it again and to her astonishment, he kept that promise.

_'At least someone can keep a promise, unlike some people...' _

Lin sat there, her desk was covered in papers (_as it always was_) a never-ending supply of papers.

Lin pouted. By now she would've finished these papers, would've made someone file them. She was too distracted. Every bit of her memories were nipping her with guilt, fury, annoyance, pleasure, and the least bit content.

She glanced at the clock in her office. It read 11 o' clock. An hour left before midnight. Had she really been that out of it to not recognize the time? Not that it mattered. She barely slept. Not unless if she desired it. The maximum amount of sleep she'd get would be 2-4 hours of sleep and back to work. She did take time off. Not as much as she use too. Due to the severity of criminal activities and underground rings. Getting the right information and resources, placing the right people for the job too was a standard for her.

The grotesque of not sleeping worried her children. She assured them that she got plenty of sleep. So much that she felt like a newborn. With her sarcastic tone they never knew if she was lying or telling the truth, all they wanted was for her to be taking care of herself. Let's just say, she slightly was and wasn't.

Seemingly, she felt tired. She was giving in to her desire of sleep. Of course she wanted to since she was thinking about it. She never slept for long hours for two reasons, firstly she never had time too, secondly, she didn't want to dream. Whenever she closed her eyes, she would dream of Tenzin. Too many sweet and passion felt dreams. She'd take a light nap on those dreary days that would produce such dreams. She, Lin Beifong, feared those dreams. Why she could not explain? Sleep, was a word, a phrase, she greatly avoided.

She remembered she attended one of the meetings at city hall. Whenever she closed her eyes from all the boring speeches being said, his face would haunt her. It didn't help when Tarrlock would butt his nose in her business. How she wanted to strangle him, better yet she wanted to earth bend a pillar at him just so he would shut up. If Lin had the opportunity too, she would gladly do it. Better yet, she'd commemorate whoever had the guts to do it ahead of her.

Lin snorted.

_'I'd pay whomever to do so. Might be enjoyable to the eyes too.' _

Lin sighed, pushing herself up from her chair, whatever was left to be dealt with could wait. She needed to rest and it probably would be best to do so now.

_'All my friends ask me why I stay strong, Tell 'em when you find true love, it lives on, Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh, That's why I stay here, And there's no remedy for memory, your face is like a melody, It won't leave my head, Your soul is haunting me and telling me that everything is fine, But I wish I was dead...'_

Too much of her astonishment, the avatar was staying.

_'How typical of Tenzin. Letting her stay. He probably had sympathy for the girl, he probably felt guilt in not training the girl in her final element.' _

Lin clenched her hand into a fist.

She could just imagine the ball of fun that she'll be having. Oh the joy of it all. From what she knew, the girl wasn't allowed to be in the city. For she would be on the island, no distractions for her. Sounded like a torment. A deserving one though. All damage the girl had done. Lin was quite thankful though. She had taken down three triple threat triads. It made it at least a bit easier for her.

What weren't so easy, were these little uprisings of protesters. Yes, they had the right to express themselves freely; however, something wasn't right with the way they were exhibiting their views.

It had been another stressful day at the station. How she hated paper work.

Lin rested her head against the desk. Lightly pounding against it. She stopped herself.

_'Should I tell him now, no... He's busy with the Avatar... Maybe after, he's not so busy... Ugh, look at you, your just delaying it even more...' _

Lin eyed the telephone that was on her messy desk. There was one person she knew that could give her a slight bit of advice and it killed her that she'd be asking him for advice. She quickly dialled the number and waited.

When she heard the click on the other end and that cool collective voice say, "Jung, speaking,"

"Took you long, enough."

On the other end she heard a snort and the crunch of an apple being bitten into.

"Well...look who decided...to give me a call. What might I be of assistance to you, Beifong?" He said through bits of his apple.

"Could it kill you to stop eating your apple first?"

"It depends on how important your question is?"

Lin sighed.

"Look, if you don't want to help then I won't even bother telling you... Understand, Jung?"

"Crystal clear, now, do tell me, I'm all ears."

"Say... If you were, you know, with someone for practically all your life and all of a sudden another person interferes in the relationship and you know you go your separate ways. Then you see each other months after and your ex-partner is married and you go to an event, everything's fine and what not, you say, _'hey, your ex won't show up, he/she isn't that stupid.' _Noooo, he goes anyway, even though they should've gone on their honeymoon..."

"Wait, Lin, this kind of sounds like..."

"Let me finish..."

"All right... Continue."

"So they don't go, no big deal, so on that night of the event, you go all decent looking, and well, you decide to hide for a bit thinking that you're alone... No, your ex who's married, just has to stalk you, so both of you compliment each other blah blah, let's get to the serious issue... You two pour out your love for each other..."

It was silent on the other end.

"So then, you get all emotional and leave the scene of the crime bump into his wife/husband, burn all of the possessions he/she had given you, vow that you'll never ever let him/her near you again. Three months after that you find out you're pregnant, you decide to leave with out letting him/her know that you are... Do you think you should've told him/her that you were pregnant that very day or would you have waited 15 years or sometime within those years?"

Lin felt as though she was out of breath. Again the other end was silent.

"Well, like I was trying to say earlier. Sounds like your life. Since we cannot go back in time, you can't tell this person long ago... Now, you've had plenty of opportunities to tell the poor sap, about his children, yet, why have you not told him? He has a right you know? Just like your children do too."

It was Lin's turn to stay quiet. Slightly hating Jung for being right.

"So, what would you do?"

"Tell him; see what he says if he wants to meet them you can't deny him that since you neglected that years ago. He may hate you or maybe not, if you're looking for more with him... Well..."

"I'm not..."

"Then tell the man. Nothing more to be said about it."

Lin sighed again.

"Lin, I may not be the wisest of them all but tell him, sometimes things happen and we can't avoid our fate. Fate, destiny, love, dreams all those things are inevitable. We tell lies when we are afraid... afraid of what we don't know, afraid of what others will think, afraid of what will be found out about us. But every time we tell a lie, the thing that we fear grows stronger. Lin, the best advice I can give you, is that you tell the truth."

His words wrung like a bell in her head.

"I know... I appreciate your help with umm, my problem."

"Don't mention it. Anything else you might need help with?" He asked her.

"Not really, have a nice evening."

"I'll right then, you too."

_-Click- _

Lin sighed for what felt like the fifth time for her.

_'Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise, No one compares to you, I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side, Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise, No one compares to you But there's no you, except in my dreams tonight, Oh-oh-oh-oh-hah-hah-hah-hah. I don't want to wake up from this tonight ,Oh-oh-oh-oh-hah-hah-hah-hah. I don't want to wake up from this tonight...'_

Oh boy, was Tenzin going to be upset at the young Avatar. Who in their right minds disobeys him? Who? The girl had run off to join the fire ferrets.

Lin snorted.

_'Just as long as she doesn't destroy my city.' _

She started to massage her temples.

Not only that, there was a big threat to the city. A man by the name of "_Amon_", earlier in the day the council members had a meeting, they were creating a special task force to ensure that they take down equalist rioters. It didn't help to know that Amon had somehow disturbed the airwaves to get his message out.

His message still wrung around the room.

_"Good evening, my fellow Equalists. This is your leader, Amon. As you have heard, the Republic Council has voted to make me public enemy number one, proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution. But we cannot be stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear." _

Lin couldn't believe his words, if he wanted a fight, she'd give him that and anyone else one too. She had the weight of Amon to add on to her list. She already imagined the restless days and nights that were to come. Sacrifices had to made and her sacrifice for now was not telling Tenzin the truth... Not yet that is.

'_There's no relief, I see you in my sleep, And everybody's rushing me, but I can feel you touching me, There's no release, I feel you in my dreams, Telling me I'm fine, Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise No one compares to you, I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side, Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise. No one compares to you, But there's no you, except in my dreams tonight, Oh-oh-oh-oh hah-hah-hah-hah, I don't want to wake up from this tonight Oh-oh-oh-oh-hah-hah-hah-hah, I don't want to wake up from this tonight...'_


	11. Spectrum

CHAPTER 11

_'When we first came here _

_we were cold and we were clear _

_with no colours in our skin_

_we were light and paper's thin...' _

Tenzin was quite upset at Korra. He was surprised that Lin had agreed to his proposition. It surprised him that she even let Korra go. Now here he was with Korra, picking up her pet.

"Tenzin, please, don't send me back home." Korra was pleading him.

"You blatantly disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus." Tenzin haughtily stated.

"Katara agreed with me that I should come! She said my destiny is in Republic City." Korra stated defiantly.

Tenzin was furious at this notion.

"Do not bring my mother into this!"

"Look, I can't wait any longer to finish my training. Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. I saw a lot of the city today, and it's totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay. Republic City does need you. But it needs me, too." Korra said calmly.

"You... ah... " he began but sighed as he heard the sound of bars being opened.

Korra and Tenzin turn toward the sound.

Naga and a police officer, which holds her reins, emerged.

"Is this your polar bear dog, miss?" The unpleasant looking officer asked.

The polar bear dog licked his face causing his hair to swirl, it pants happily with its tongue out.

_'...When we first came here_

_we were cold and we were clear_

_with no colours in our skin_

_till you let the spectrum in...' _

Both hadn't spoken a word, sailing towards air Temple Island. His fathers statue in front of him; He looked at it sorrowfully, bowing his head, and looking over to Korra. Who was leaning over the railing, watching as they got farther and farther away from the city. While her polar bear dog slept.

Once they arrived a larger ship was docked there as well; the silhouettes of three white lotus members were there. Korra bowed her head, ashamed. Along her side was her polar bear dog, Naga.

Tenzin only watched. His children came and ran up to her

" Korra!" Both Meelo and Ikki happily yelled and hugged the young avatar around the waist.

Jinora was more held back, but quickly ran towards Korra as well to join the group hug.

"Are you coming to live with us on the island?" Ikki asked excitedly.

Korra squatted to be at the same height before giving her reply.

"No, I'm sorry, Ikki. I have to go home now."

Ikki only sighed and bowed her head in disappointment.

Tenzin's serious expression changed into compassion at the sight of his youngest daughter's disappointment.

The four of them watched how she slowly moped her way to the three members of the order with Naga at her side doing the same.

_'I'm going to regret this...' _

"Wait!" He yelled out.

The pair stopped walking. Both he and the order members walk up to her.

"I have done my best to guide Republic City toward the dream my father had for it, but you're right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy, You may stay and train airbending here with me, and Republic City needs its Avatar once again." He said while placing a hand on her shoulder.

She gasped placing a huge smile on her face.

"Yes! Thank you! You're the best!" She said enthusiastically.

His children celebrating with a big '_Yaaaay'_. Korra hugs his children, lifting them with ease, and then moved towards him. Lifting him as well. Causing Ikki to giggle. Her polar bear dog joined in as well. He only sighed. Knowing that he just caused a whole lot of trouble for him. He knew very well, someone in Republic City wouldn't like this.

_'...Say my name _

_and every colours illuminates_

_we are shining_

_and we will never be afraid again..' _

The next day, they were standing at City Hall, in front of a large crowd, cheering.

He watched as to how Korra presented herself. Standing right beside him was Lin. She seemed displeased at him making Korra stay. He didn't need her telling him verbally. She perfectly knew how to present herself towards him about this.

The questions the reporters asked her were ridiculous. At the mention of Lin's name, He watched her through the corner of his eye. Lin's lip twitched but had the same emotionless expression. He actually wanted to have a word with her but she disappeared before he had the chance to.

Little did any of them know that somewhere not so far off Amon was planning his course of action. Waiting for everything to unfold before him.

...

"And in the final round, the buzzard wasps win the round with a knockout... Say why don't we head to the arena to watch a game?" Korra asked excitedly, placing the newspaper that she had been reading down on the table and looking at Tenzin.

"That sport is a mockery towards the noble tradition of bending." He said dismissively, as he sipped his tea.

Korra held disbelief in her face.

"Come on Tenzin! I've dreamed of going to a pro-bending match," Korra exclaimed, and pointed behind her,"plus it's only a short ferry ride away."

"Korra, you're not here to watch that drivel. You're here to finish your Avatar training. So, for the time being I would like you to stay on the island." He said decisively.

"Is that why there's so many Order members around? Too watch my every move?" Korra said annoyed and gesturing around.

"Yes, in order for you to learn airbending I believe you require a calm and free of distractions environment."

Tenzin only received a small smile from her.

"All right, you're the master."

...

Both he and Korra were walking underneath a wooden shed that stretched out into another part of the island.

"My mother informed me that you've never been able to airbend?"Tenzin told the young Avatar.

He hears a sigh from behind him, turning to see that Korra had modified her attire and stopping their tracks.

"Yeah but... I just don't know why, the other elements just came to me but every single time I tried to airbend, nothing," She said annoyed

He placed his right hand on her shoulder.

"That's perfectly all right. You just need to be patient," he started to roll down the sleeves of her attire,"Often the element that's the most difficult for the Avatar to master is the one most opposite to the Avatar's personality. For Aang, it was earthbending."

She glanced to the ground.

"Yeah. Well, I'm about as opposite an airbender as you can get." She replied sadly.

" Let's begin your first lesson." He said as he turned and had a small smile on his face.

'_This might be an interesting lesson today. Hopefully...'_He said to himself.

_'...Say my name _

_and every colours illuminates_

_we are shining_

_and we will never be afraid again...'_

_'Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch direction at a moment's notice.' _Were his words to the young Avatar when they were outside training.

He sighed.

Korra reminded him of Lin. Her stubbornness and her brute force.

He chuckled.

_'They might get along if they gave each other a chance. Then again... It'd be an issue.'_

_'...Say my name_

_and every colour illuminates_

_we are shining _

_and we will never be afraid again...'_

He was trying his best to not let his emotions surface towards Korra. Out of anger she burned and ancient artefact and had said that he was a horrible teacher. His children tried comforting him. He made his children promise that their teenage years wouldn't be like hers.

He didn't know how to approach Korra with her airbending training. It saddened him. She wasn't taking this seriously. He had caught her listening in on the sentries while they were listening to the radio about _pro-bending_.

The girl wouldn't let such a ridiculous sport out of her head. Now he was looking for her, seemingly, no one had seen her, as he approached the Order members, again they were listening to that ridicule. What he heard was enough for him not to ask. As his cape swished angrily behind him.

_'Why are you always disobeying me Korra? You're here to learn Airbending, not get yourself into trouble.'_

_'...And we come for you _

_we'll be dressed up all in blue_

_with the ocean in my arms_

_kiss your eyes and kiss your palms...'_

He had stayed to watch the rest of the game. To his surprise she was using what she had trained out there. He even said a _"Woo hoo"_ out loud. Something he never really did.

Korra had even apologized to him about her earlier behaviour towards him also quickly adding that she had joined the fire ferrets permanently.

He sighed.

_'She has a lot to learn.'_

_'...And when it's time to pray_

_we'll be dressed up all in grey_

_with metal on our tongues _

_and silver in our lungs...'_

Tenzin was starting to worry. From what he knew, Korra had gone off to look for her missing friend. Here he was pacing, wondering if he should call a search party for her.

He shook his head.

_'Might as well... It's already dark.' _

He made his way towards two order sentries.

As soon as he told them of Korra's predicament, they turned and saw the young girl approaching them.

"Thank goodness, I was just going to call a search party for you... Are you all right? Did you find your friend?" He asked concerned with her expression.

"Yes but... I was at an Equalist rally and I saw Amon take someone's bending." She said with a slight tinge of fear in her voice.

He looked away but looked back her.

He was processing what she had just told her.

"That's... That's impossible. Only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability."

"But I saw him do it,"She practically begged to be believed.

Again, he deliberated but her words were truly the truth.

"I believe you, I don't know how Amon achieved this power but this means the revolution is more dangerous then ever. No bender is safe."

They both stared off at the shimmering lights in Republic City that made it shine an intensity that would leave anyone in awe.

_'...Say my name_

_and every colour illuminates _

_we are shining_

_and we'll never be afraid again...'_

"There is a madman running around our beloved city, threatening to tear it apart. We need to create a task force whose sole mission is to find Amon and bring him to justice." Said Tarrlock defiantly.

"Absolutely not, a move that aggressive would only further divide benders and non-benders." Tenzin said opposing to Tarrlock's idea.

"Tarrlok, I'm inclined to agree with your proposal, but who would...head up such a task force?" The fire nation councilwoman asked a little sceptical.

Tenzin watched as how Tarrlock stood up and bowed.

" It would be my honour and privilege to accept such a duty." Said Tarrlock.

'_Unbelievable, what are you up too? You little weasel.' _Tenzin asked himself.

"This is just another one of your ploys to gain more power, isn't it?" Tenzin accused as he pounded lightly against the table.

"All I'm trying to do is help. Think back, forty-two years ago, another dangerous man that threatened Republic City. Yakone," He said but pointed directly at him and adding,"Your father wasn't afraid to deal with him head-on."

"This... is a completely different situation..." He said as his anger arose within him. He stood and pointed at him "and how dare you compare yourself to Avatar Aang!"

"Amon is not going to stop with the bending triads. Eventually, he will come for all us benders. Our friends, our families. Vote for this task force and I will stop Amon before it's too late. All in favour?" Tarrlock asked as he looked at the rest of the council members who were seated.

Tenzin watched as how one by one they rose their hands and watched how Tarrlock struck the gavel. Tarrlock gave a mischievous smile towards Tenzin.

...

Tenzin left to go to his office.

_'Tarrlock's irrational decision to make a special task force. Amon is a threat but going as low as making a task force to solve this issue is only going to divide us even more...' _

He sighed. As if it wasn't enough for him, he still needed to pay the charges that Korra had done. He had the finished papers resting on his desk. He'd give it to his secretary to take care of it. He didn't know what Tarrlock was plotting but hopefully it wasn't going to be something that he may have to place his foot down upon.

He had enough babying to do and Tarrlock's antics won't be tolerated.

_'...Say my name _

_as every colour illuminates_

_we are shining _

_and we'll never be afraid again_

_Say my name_

_and every colour illuminates_

_and we'll never be afraid again...'_

Later in the evening, right around dinner.

Tarrlock shows up as if he owns the place. _'For what, oh, you know, if I can get the young Avatar to join me in my special task force, then it'll be good publicity for me.' _Tenzin told himself.

This was the last straw; however, he was surprised that Korra rejected Tarrlock's proposal. To think she placed her training instead of trying to fight off equalists. In a since, he was proud but then again, there was something that was nipping at the back of his mind that was telling him that it wasn't right. That Tarrlock was plotting something. What it was, he didn't know. Soon enough he'd find out. After all, he was a weasel.

...

When he arrived home he saw his two youngest children in a Satomobile.

"BEEP-BEEEP!"

"Daddy move out of the way!"

He sighed and walked towards Korra.

"I see that Tarrlock's gifts have gotten... Extravagant," He stated.

"Yeah, well, I'm not joining his stupid task force." Korra said annoyed.

He looked over at Korra.

"Do whatever you believe is best." He told her honestly.

...

To much of Tenzin's astonishment, Tarrlock wasn't going to give up. So, he planned something ever so clever.

Throughout the entire evening at this event that Tarrlock conjured. He had to watch over Meelo, just to make sure that he wasn't using anything as a toilet. He had glanced on several occasions towards Lin. She seemed upset or rather disturbed.

He'd have to look into it. It was rather odd how they hadn't really spoken to each other in full-length conversations. She'd always push him away with short vulgar sarcastic remarks at him. He had gotten accustomed to her way of speaking to him. He always had this feeling that she needed to tell him something but never did.

_'In due time she'll open up to you, in due time, with Amon about she's fairly busy ordering her men. I wonder why she hasn't said a word of this whole task force that Tarrlock has? One would think that she would oppose to this but I guess this is helping her in way.' _

He had watched as things unfolded themselves at this little _"party" _that Tarrlock had done it just to get Korra into joining his task force. It saddened him that she had fallen into his trap. That night he made eye contact with Lin.

It only took them a second to exchange their feelings about this through their eyes. She was the first to brake it. Walking away, as if she had enough of this, whatever this was.

He had to blink several times in order to remember what was happening. Of course he knew very well, it was time for him and his family to go home. It was rather a new type of low for Tarrlock. Setting all of _this_ up.

He knew he couldn't baby Korra, if she truly wants to be in the task force then so be it. He had told her to do what is best. He was hopeful that no harm to the young Avatar would come. On a side note, he hadn't looked Lin in the eye for so long that it was rather refreshing. They could say a million things to each other just by one quick glance but then she pulled her gaze away.

Resignation took over his body. He had enough of this.

_'...And we come back_

_we'll be dressed in black_

_and you'll scream our names aloud_

_and we won't eat and we won't sleep_

_we'll drag bodies from their graves...'_

Things wouldn't be the same Tarrlock's new task force, Amon, and Korra trying to manage her training and her pro-bending partnership it seems as though things from here won't be the same.

After Korra's confrontation with Amon on Memorial Island, he truly knew that from here out it wouldn't be the same. The poor girl was terrified; he was terrified as well. She had been face to face with this masked man. Of course she had been stubborn enough to challenge Amon but how far could this fight between benders and non-benders continue? We are all equal, is that why they declare themselves equalists? That they can wipe out benders. It's the same predicament if it were the other way around. Things will just worsen if they continue at this rate.

His words to Korra wrung in his head.

_'Admitting your fears is the first and most difficult step in overcoming them.'_

He sighed.

The danger was only beginning, they weren't even close to the rise of the revolution and they were much farther away from its fall.

_'...Say my name_

_and every colour it illuminates_

_and we are shining_

_and we'll never be afraid again_

_Say my name _

_as every colour illuminates_

_Say my name _

_as every colour illuminates_

_we are shining _

_and we'll never be afraid again_

_Say my name _

_and every colour illuminates_

_Say my name _

_we are shining_

_Say my name _

_and we'll never be afraid again...'_

* * *

_Review, PM, or just read!_

_So, I know I haven't posted in a while... I was having trouble. I kept re-writing chapter 11. My friend she kept encouraging me to not give up. Thus, this was born and another, I shall spoil you all. Here's a brief explanation as to why I haven't posted. I wasn't lazy guys... honestly._

_Reasons as to why I haven't posted: Father's Day, Assignments, Exams, Rain (I love it), Tired/Sleepy, Re-watched "Sherlock" and Cried, Tried watching Doctor Who (computer crashed), Celebrated birthdays the ghetto way cause that's our tradition of doing it. AND I had too many ideas going on in my head and I've been trying to see how they fit in._

_So, like I said, I shall spoil you with another chapter. Summer's here. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Mother knows what is best me apparently, she doesn't understand. (Being forced to be away from the internet life) Do enjoy the two chapters though._ **_-Diana_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**...JIE..**_

He was fifteen now. A man you could say. He loved reading. Reading was a passion that filled him. He wasn't the only who loved to read. The girl he fell head over heels for had the same interests as him. It was as if he found his ideal girl. He always liked her. From the day he first laid eyes on her, his heart would always skip a beat to the point where he couldn't contain his joy in seeing her. He hadn't seen her in five years. Yeah, it was a little ironic for him to have fallen had over heels for the princess. Not just her looks but the way she presented herself. She wasn't stuck up. She was like any other person. Well, not so much like any other person. He could go on and on.

There was one little problem, her friend Takim and her shared something he couldn't explain. So he pushed his feelings in a place where they wouldn't effect their friendship. He may have not liked the fact but a friendship was better then nothing.

He blew some of his dark strands of hair out of his face. His hair had curled at one point. His eyes were a piercing green. All the girls around him would always stare at him or try to place a move on him. He calmly and cautiously rejected each and every single one. He may have eyes for one girl but in all honesty he thought he was too young to taking into the ideals of being in a romantic relationship. His sister on the other hand was a completely different story.

As he continued walking home, he saw a familiar face.

He narrowed his eyes to make sure it was the right person.

_'Is that... Yeah it has to be, that is definitely Jung. I haven't seen him around in ages... Ha... I'm not that old Jie, you could only wish...actually... Err.' _

He quickened his stride, just to confirm if he was right or not.

To his astonishment, it was he.

He snorted.

_'What's he to my mom? I mean... Yeah, he'd make a cool dad... But he isn't and never will be... She says they are just friends but I believe something different, I've tried to get answers so many times. Nothing. Seems like he grew a beard... Is he a convict now? Is he up to something? Oh spirits... What if...' _

He pushed his thoughts away. He continued walking along. It was best to leave him alone. It wasn't his business to stick his nose in what he didn't belong in. There would be a day he, his sister, and mother would know what Jung, Takim, and Rui are always so secretive about. One day, they would know. Again it wasn't his business but they were friends with them right?

He sighed.

He really didn't know. He and his sister met Rui and Takim when they were really young and after that it kind of progressed into a friendship they would tell things to each other but ever since Rui left things were pretty melancholic. He missed seeing her smile at them. The way she would try to explain something to his sister. The way she eloquently spoke to his mother.

_'Here we go again Jie, she'd never be interested in being more than friends. We'll always be friends, always and if she isn't the right one then there's plenty more girls out there... Right?'_

* * *

_**... MO LI...**_

She had gotten home long ago. What was taking her brother forever? She tossed the book that she was reading on the other side of the couch.

She had a re-found passion for literature. It was something she shared in common with her brother and Rui. Rui read a lot of books and she had recommended a few to her. No wonder Jie was all goo goo ga ga for her. She was smart, pretty, rich, beyond rich to be exact, and she was down to earth. Everything a boy wanted.

She was still waiting. She didn't want her hormones to be all over the place. If a guy were to come up to her, well she didn't know what to do. She out did most of her male peers. Plus they hadn't really caught her attention. She was older than Jie by a five minutes... Yet she was the immature one.

_'You need to have a sense of humour, you can't always be dull and drab.'_

She laughed at herself.

_'Ah, good one Mo Li. Good one.' _

She stretched her legs and arms and yawned.

What was her brother doing? It doesn't take that long to get to they're home. The longest it would take would be thirty minutes.

She fiddled with her hair tying it and untying it. She started to bend a piece of metal that was lying around. She had made it into a butterfly, into a bird, and into a replica of her brother.

"I'm sorry, I'm late..." She imitated Jie's voice which had gotten deep.

"OH, you're sorry? WELL, we'll see how sorry you are. COME HERE!"

"Oh, please, have mercy on me Mo Li. I didn't mean to..." She muffled out his voice.

She broke the piece of metal.

_'This is why you never played with dolls. Pfft, I didn't play with dolls because I liked making fun of Jie.'_

She laughed again, only for her brother to laugh at her in the distance.

"JIE! How long have you been standing there?" She asked him.

Since they were kids he had a knack of hiding and observing.

"From when you were making me apologize and when you were yelling at me, oh and when you broke me," Jie said.

She threw cushion at him.

"Well, you're lucky I won't actually brake you," she said crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at him.

"You'll be one good creepy stalker Jie,"

He gave her a smirk but it quickly disappeared.

"Apparently there's an uprising in Republic City. It's pretty bad, Mo Li and knowing mom she won't show up around here for a good bit. I'm kind of worried... Not just for her but..."

She cut him off.

"Jie, we can't do anything. You know mom; she's pure evil when we disobey her. Don't you remember when we were kids and trashed the place? We had to clean! CLEAN!" She said irritated on where Jie was going with this.

"Mo Li, this could be our chance to see her and maybe figure out who our dad is,"

"No, I'm the one who's suppose to be the immature one, the one with a stupid idea to make our mother upset not you..."

Her brother was grinning from ear to ear.

She shook her head.

"We'll go when it's needed. Besides, she's old enough to take care of herself and us... Plus we would need to have back up. Dibs on Rui and Takim. You can have Jung," she said as she got up and walked towards the door.

Leaving her brother flabbergasted.

"Now let's go, We have an old friend to meet up with."

She heard him sigh which brought a smile on her face. It's like a little reunion that's going to happen.

...

They weren't the only ones who were anxious to see their friend. Takim had already been at the fountain for a good bit. He was staring off into the distance, deep in thought. Mo Li knew better to disturb someone when they were thinking deeply.

They stood there, waiting.

Mo Li didn't like waiting. She had her mothers no patience policy. While her brother was Mr. Patient.

The fountain had become a place where they had all departed and met up at. It was where most of the time something interesting happened. She smiled just thinking about it.

* * *

_**...JIE...**_

He was probably smiling like an idiot. Strangely, Takim stayed quiet and emotionless. They were all quiet, waiting. His sister on the other hand was fidgety. The sun was setting along the horizon. The last person to show up was Jung.

"She's not here yet," Jung said with a sigh.

All three of them turned to look at him.

In return he arched an eyebrow at them and looked past them.

"I spoke too soon." Said Jung.

There she was walking at a steady pace, her hair was much longer and it looked a bit darker then it's normal soft brown, soft curls that flowed down to her waist. He hadn't realized it but it should have been much longer. When she was finally facing all of them, her pet was at a lingering distance, watching all of their movements. Swaying it's tail.

"So, no one's going to initiate the first greeting?" Rui said with a melodic and alluring tone that would have hypnotized any boy.

"What do you expect? We haven't seen you for five years, FIVE YEARS!" Mo Li exclaimed.

Rui laughed.

"I always did like that about you, you would state the obvious. It's nice too finally to see you, sorry that I was late, I know how impatient you can be," Rui teased.

Jie had no idea on what to say or do. He was debating if he should hug her or not.

"Jie!" His sister yelled.

"Huh?" He replied.

"Jeez, spacing out already?"

"Oh, uh... I-It's nice seeing you Rui, how was your five year trip?" He asked nervously.

He watched as how she tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"Pretty boring but what can I say, I have to oblige to the royal deeds. Seems like you've grown your hair too. And a little leaner," Rui teased again.

He blushed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Y-yeah..." He sheepishly replied.

He watched how she teased Jung about his new look, and finally looked at Takim. Who was being way too quiet then normal but Rui knew how to open people up. Another trait that Jie liked about her. Too bad he couldn't gather up the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend.

...

They had celebrated her return. He had realized that after they met up, Takim had opened up a bit more. Talking about his internship, asking how we all were. He was the new Mr. Mystery. Well... not that much but he was acting like one.

_'Mo Li might like that new nickname... No she won't, she hasn't really made up a nickname in ages...' _

He focused his attention back on whatever they were doing. Apparently it was saying goodbye to the trio.

As he waved goodbye, he remembered his conversation with his sister.

"Mo Li are we only going to go if we're need from our mother right?" He asked as they walked home together.

He heard her sigh and annoyed sigh.

"Basically, that's what we have to do. Unless you want to bend the rules of something, and my dibs are still in place," she said with a yawn and a good arm stretch.

"What if something bad is happening right now? Just from listening about the stories of these _"Equalists" _just... I don't know; it gives me these weird vibes..." He said in an explanatory way.

She yawned again.

"Stop being paranoid, we'll go if she's truly in trouble. Wait what am I saying she'd be furious at us. And I prefer my head on these lovely shoulders. Thank you very much Jie,"

They left that conversation at that. He couldn't help it if he worried over his mother. There was another reason why he wanted to go and he guessed that would have to wait. It was strange how his sister never really talked about their dad. Wasn't she curious?

"Mo Li... Aren't you the least bit curious about how our dad looks like?" He asked her straight forward.

He watched his sister inhale.

"Sometimes... but you know mom. I still remember that time she said _'It didn't matter' _and you were all, _'It does matter'... _Maybe he's not worth finding out about. He perfectly has a new family apparently..." She reminded him coldly.

"Yeah but he doesn't even know that we exist Mo Li. So technically, we do need to know about him and _he_ has the right to know about us. I know, I'm being a little self-centred but... I'm curious." He exclaimed.

His sister snorted and shook her head.

"That's our mother's job, Jie. I'm curious too but why waste our time on a man we don't even know about and he must of broke mom's heart so bad that maybe that's why she doesn't mention him when we've asked,"

He sighed.

"Can't they let bygone's be bygone's?" He muttered.

"Like hell that I would know. First of all, let's just leave it at this. I mean, really? I feel like punching you square in the face,"

"You're... I'm not even going to finish. Fine, we'll leave it at this..."

He resigned. He gave up in these little arguments with his sister. It was like talking to a rock. Didn't she want to know about their father? It isn't necessary for their mother to keep a low profile and all about the man. A lot of questions popped in his head. What could be the reason? He would never know. Unless he pressured something out of his mother. Then that would be the day he would know something and look into it. For now, making sure things were all right between him, his sister, and his very few friends close to him.


	13. Uprising

_'...The paranoia is in bloom, __The P.R. transmissions will resume_

_They'll try to push drugs, keep us all dumbed down _

_And hope that we will never see the truth around_

_So come on...'_

She had been waking up from her sleep feverishly and covered in perspiration. She was aggravated and irritated towards her fellow officers. The words of an eleven-year-old had effected her to the point where she'd start playing out all the possible outcomes of her revealing the truth.

The night prior, Tarrlock had hosted a welcoming party for the _'young Avatar', _as if she deserved that type of treatment. She hasn't done anything special for her to be treated like a celebrity.

_'I've done more for these buffoons, yet no one has rejoiced in me keeping this city safe. For spirits sake...' _

On a side note, she had made eye contact with Tenzin. The whole event had been a ploy for Tarrlock to convince the girl to join his _'task force'_.

She sighed.

There was so much to do but so little that she could contribute. She had gotten the paperwork and cheques from Tenzin. He had repaid all the charges. She thought that he would come himself but she thanked whatever being that he hadn't.

Here she was in her office, plotting away to tell the truth and carry out a better skill set towards her officers. She had the radio on, listening to the subtle music that was playing until it was replaced with static and a familiar voice that was terrorizing everyone.

"Good morning, citizens of Republic City, this is Amon. I hope you all enjoyed last night's pro-bending match, because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals; or else there will be severe consequences."

She was gritting her teeth and her jaw clenched.

At the end of Amon's transmission the radio returned to static and went back to its program.

_'This isn't good. Who's he to place threats? I hate myself for doing this but it seems that I have to go to the council before they show no backbone against this decision...'_

_'...Another promise, another scene, another_

_Packaged lie to keep us trapped in greed with all the_

_Green belts wrapped around our minds and endless_

_Red tape to keep the truth confined, so come on...'_

She was hoping, no pleading that she would make it on time before they made a decision. As she practically sped walked up the stairs and into city hall.

She saw that Tarrlock was about to strike the gavel. She retracted her metal cable and pierced through the head of the gavel. She was able to listen to some of Korra's ranting.

She inwardly hated herself for actually agreeing with the girl but oh well. They were all looking at her.

"I can't believe I am saying this but I agree with the Avatar,"

"You do?"Said Tarrlock.

"Yeah, you do?"Said Korra awestruck.

"I expected this kind of cut-and-run response from Tenzin. But the rest of you? Come on, show a little more backbone. It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists."

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating into all-out war! The council is not changing its position, Lin." Tenzin said.

She eyed Tenzin long and hard.

_'Of course he would oppose. The sissy that he is...' _

"Now just a moment, Tenzin. Let us hear what our esteemed Chief of Police has in mind." Said Tarrlock amused by what she might say.

She heard Tenzin grunt she focused her attention on what she was about to say.

"If you keep the arena open, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no better force to deal with the chi-blockers. Our armour is impervious to their attacks."

"Are you saying that you will personally take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?" Asked Tarrlock.

"I guarantee it."She said determinedly.

"It is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record. If she is confident her elite officers can protect the arena, then she has my support. I am changing my vote. Who else is with me?", He looked around, "The arena stays open. Good luck in the finals." Tarrlock's tone was scornful and sarcastic.

She watched as how he and the other three council members raised their hands and Tenzin looking away with disappointment. She also watched how the three teens cheered.

"And good luck to you, Chief Beifong." Tarrlock added with a glint of sarcasm.

_'Humph, like I'll need it.' _

Tenzin was approaching her.

"A word please, Lin." He asked.

She obliged silently; they both stopped in the corridor.

"Tarrlock's playing you and I don't want to see you get hurt." He blandly told her.

Taken aback but ensuring that she did not show it.

"I know what I am doing and the risks that come with it,"she said briskly.

"In that case, I'm going to be by your side during the match," he told her.

_'Did he just...'_

"You don't need to babysit me," she said annoyed.

"It's for Korra. I want to make sure she's safe." He said defiantly.

_'Sure you do... Sure you want to make sure the 'Avatar' is 'safe.' _

"Do what you want! It's not like I've ever been able to stop you before." She said, throwing her arms in the air out of annoyance.

She saw that the Avatar was approaching them.

"Excuse me, Chief Beifong. I wanted to thank you for your help,"

She ignored her and walked away but slightly hearing her last words.

"It... really... means a lot..."

She had preparations to take care. She had to cover the entire arena. Not idle around listening to a gratification that she did not want.

_'The joys of my job.'_

_'...They will not force us_

_And they will stop degrading us_

_And they will not control us_

_We will be victorious, so come on...' _

"All clear, chief." Her officer informed her.

"How's the security sweep going?" A familiar voice asked her.

"Fine," She replied flatly.

"They've checked underneath the stands?"

"Yes,"

"And you have enough officers at each entry point?"

She was annoyed now. She turned her head to face him.

_'How am I supposed to tell him the truth? Not now Beifong you've got work to do...' _

"I have the skies, the bay, and every nook and cranny of this place covered," she said, turning her head back and quickly adding,"now leave me alone and let me do my job."

Her conscious had a point, her job first and whatever else after.

"Lin, with so much on the line it would be nice if we could help each other out, at least for one night." He said with a saddened tone.

It sounded so foreign to her. It reminded her of the times with him.

She turned to look at him, her expression softening.

"Like old times?"

_'What are you saying? Lin, do not dwell on such things. DO NOT!' _

"Like old times." He replied.

_'What? Did he just agree upon it? Lin... I do not like this... Think of how he hurt you...' _

She shut up her conscious.

_'Enough... I might as well be less abrasive to him just for this night... Humph'_

"Okay, I'll try to be less abrasive than usual." Her tone was less harsh than it normally was.

"I would appreciate that."

_'...Interchanging mind control_

_Come let the revolution takes its toll_

_If you could flick a switch and open your third eye_

_You'd see that we should never be afraid to die_

_So come on...'_

As they watched the match progress. She was taken aback that Tenzin actually knew of the sport. Who would have thought? She had even made a comment as to how his sweet-tempered father was reincarnated into that girl. He replied to her that they would get along if they had the chance too.

_'As if...' _

He did have a point on the fact that they were playing dirty. She wouldn't have been surprised if they lost. Most of the time her eyes were either fixed on the match itself or Tenzin.

"Look out!"

She turned a little too late; she felt the electricity flow through her body causing her to go unconscious.

_'...Rise up and take the power back_

_It's time the fat cats had a heart attack_

_You know that their time is coming to an end_

_We have to unify and watch our flag ascend_

_So come on...'_

She felt sore but she needed to push herself to get up. Laying a few inches away from her was Tenzin. She stood up and squatted next to him.

"Tenzin!"

He was regaining consciousness and sitting up.

She saw Amon, back against her. He was standing on the centre of the platform he and other equalists were ascending back to the roof. As they reached the topped. A bomb detonated, she covered eyes with her arm.

It was all surreal, she thought she had this. Now look... It was all a mess.

She needed to pursue them. She saw the young avatar, the girl had been able to create a jet of water to boost her but it wasn't enough. She had retracted her metal cables. She aimed one for her to have a steady grip and be able to soar while the other grabbed a hold of the girl. She had tossed her up onto the roof while she followed.

She saw how everything was up in flames and how two equalists charged at her. She dodged their attacks and used her cables to slam them down hard against the glass. She looked around and saw that Korra was still facing an equalist member. They were retreating towards their airship, without hesitation she retracted her metal cable and shot towards it and pulled herself along. To her most unfortunate event, before she could even pull herself. She was shocked with Kali sticks. She gasped in pain and slouched over. The young avatar came to her rescue continuing to fight the lieutenant with fire bending. There was another pair of equalists, with her cables she coiled the cable around one and the other too. Smashing both of them together and causing them to grunt in discomfort. Again she tried to attach herself onto the airship. As she was a good bit in the air, she saw that Korra had fallen through the glass roof.

_'You've got to be...' _

She gave a last glance up at the airship and aimed at the two metal beams for her to take hold of. She quickly gained speed in order to catch up to the girl. She let go of her cables and shot one through an equalist poster and the other to catch Korra. They swung around in the smoke. Both land towards the stands where Tenzin and her teammates were standing.

"You all right?" She asked.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." Replied Korra.

"Don't mention it kid," she said looking up at the fleeing airship,"looks like we lost this one."

She stared at all of the mess that was around. The smoke and the broken roof. She gritted her teeth in frustration. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't believe Amon did this. I played right into his hand." She said ashamed of tonight's outcome.

"He played us all. Republic City is at war." He said seriously.

She turned her head to look at him. He was right, they were at war. It was the second time that she got electrocuted and she did not plan on having that happen again.

_'...They will not force us_

_They will stop degrading us_

_They will not control us_

_We will be victorious, so come on...'_

That Intel that they had gotten their hands on had been correct. Cabbage Corp being the one's behind the fabrication of their weapons and propaganda. What did not make sense was how they were able to find their stock so easily. This was a questioning matter.

She and Tenzin had been interrogating Mr. Sato.

He had nothing to recall about but if he did he would tell them. She gave a side way glance at Tenzin. He too did the same.

They both noticed Korra had been here as well, it seemed that as though she had had a conversation with that Wolfbat boy.

" , if you remember anything else from what you saw during Amon's attack, it would be greatly appreciated." She said flatly.

"I'm happy to help in anyway I can. I want to see these equalists pay." Mr. Sato said as he turned and nodded towards the two teens.

Something wasn't right but she pushed the thought aside.

"We're ready for you."

She heard Tenzin's words and she turned back towards the interrogation room. Once inside the room, She waited for the kid to sit and she sat next and Tenzin sitting opposite of her.

"What do you remember from the attack?"

The kid wasn't looking too good. She wouldn't be surprised if he didn't remember anything.

"I-I don't remember much. I remember that my team and I won and we were celebrating and then right behind us was him..."

"What else,"

"He... Amon..."

She didn't need him to explain anything else after that.

"He took your bending, anything else that you'd like to add?"

"No ma'am..."

She'd definitely hate to be the kid now.

"That'll be all then... If you remember anything, do let us know." She told him.

As they all arose from the small table, they exited Tenzin stopped her.

"Lin, are you all right?" He asked concern in his tone of voice.

She looked at him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Stop worrying over me." She replied dryly.

He sighed.

"Are you sure?"

She was annoyed now.

"I've been perfectly capable of taking care of myself for at least 15 years and I've been able to take care of..." She exclaimed but did not complete her sentence out of annoyance and frustration.

He furrowed his eyebrow.

"What did you say?" He asked confused on her last words.

"That I've been able to take care of myself..."

_'Good grief, you nearly told him about Jie and Mo Li...' _

"No, that you've been able to take care of... You didn't finish your sentence."

She swallowed hard; she looked all around him. Avoiding his gaze.

_'Do it, tell him. Where's that Beifong courage?' _

She really didn't need her conscious to be out now.

"Actually... What I meant to say was... What I need to say is..."

_'...Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_They will not force us_

_They will stop degrading us_

_They will not control us_

_We will be victorious, so come on_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey...'_

* * *

_The song used was 'Uprising' By muse, I found it suitable for Amon's you know uprising... Don't own anything. Pretty short chapter... from here out... shortness. Review AND read... :) - **Diana **_

( Maybe I'll post the next chapter...)


	14. It's time

_'...So this is what you meant_

_When you said that you were spent_

_And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit, right to the top_

_Don't hold back_

_Packing my bags and giving the Academy a rain check...'_

She was being hesitant. The constant glances that were coming from her officers, In particular Tenzin's gaze was fixed on her too. She turned on her heel. Never finishing her sentence.

"Lin!"

_'Keep walking...just walk...' _She repeated to herself.

She knew that he was following. She couldn't say it-no tell him for the matter. She had kept it a secret for fifteen years. How was she supposed to tell him? Guess what? We have two kids too.

She had made it to her office door, so did Tenzin.

"Lin..."

She looked at her office door. It was right there. Inches away from her.

"Lin, what were you going to say?" Tenzin was worried now.

_'I could tell you so much...'_

"The city..." She said.

He furrowed his eyebrows again.

She opened her office door, even though there wasn't anyone in the corridor that they were in now.

"That was all that I wanted to say... The City..." She walked in her office without another word to say to him.

He continued to follow.

She wouldn't have minded the company but the guilt was chewing and nipping at her. They _had_ to spend the rest of the day together.

"It almost sounded like you were going to say something else," he said stroking his beard and narrowing his eyes before adding,"if you say it is _'The City'_, you have taken care of it."

She sat at her desk gesturing for him to sit in front of it.

_'Your guilt is really flipping out on you. What is so hard in telling him that you have kids?' _

"Everything..." She mumbled.

Tenzin was looking at her confused and amused.

She chewed her bottom lip and cleared her throat.

"Something's not tying in with some of these statements..." She began.

"Indeed. I'm surprised Mr. Sato would be on our side, considering that..."

"He lost his wife?"

"Yes, you would think he'd be siding with the equalists..."

She leaned back in her seat crossing her arms.

"It felt like his statement was staged. As if he planned it ahead of time, Besides... I doubt Cabbage Corp. has anything to do with manufacturing these weapons and the propaganda,"

She watched as how Tenzin sighed.

"We can't assume without evidence."

She snorted.

"Sometimes you don't need evidence." She said coldly.

"L-Lin, are you implying that..." He began nervously.

"No, I am not implying whatever it is that you're thinking... It doesn't take one to see that something isn't right." She said.

She stood up and started to pace.

_'Tell him... I would love too. However, by some unnatural impulse I don't. You're afraid. Humph, I am not afraid. Then tell him. I can't-won't...' _

She hadn't realized that Tenzin was standing right beside her.

"Lin is something the matter?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

She pursed her lips.

_'Say it. It's only three words. I have kids. Not that hard. Easy for you to say...' _

She bit her lower lip.

"I have a question; did your mother ever...Ask you if I ever told you something important?" She asked staring directly into his eyes.

He averted his gaze and dropped his hand back to his side.

"Yes but I never got anything out of my own mother or you," he told her honestly.

She nodded walking back to her desk and leaning against it crossing her arms.

"So she didn't tell you anything..."

She sighed.

She felt his gaze lingering on her.

"I'm going to tell you something that I've neglected to say for years now..."

She felt as though the room's temperature went up drastically. There must have been a faint trace of colour against her cheeks.

_'Look at you... You're at your breaking point. Say it!'_

She looked up to look at him. To her surprise, she noticed that he was blushing. She was confused now.

"Tenzin, are you all right?" She asked, her voice not sounding like her own.

"Oh... Uh... I was just remembering what Korra told me." He gulped.

She arched an eyebrow.

"And that would be?" She sighed, "I won't ask... You see, what I haven't told you for years now is..."

"That you still have feelings for me?"

"Yes... NO! No! That isn't what... No." She was flustered now.

_'Where did he get such an idiotic notion? Ha, ha, you're lying to yourself...' _

The colour in her cheeks returned. She cursed the outcome of this explanation.

_'...I don't ever want to let you down_

_I don't ever want to leave this town_

_Cause after all_

_This city never sleeps at night...' _

"Oh..."

Was all she heard. Why was her heart racing? Why was the room spinning? Why was it so hot?

She swallowed hard.

It was too awkward to say anything anymore. She heard shuffling and it came from him. He was pacing and he finally stopped. Turning to face her.

"So you weren't going to say you still had feelings for me?" He asked staring at her.

The colour in her cheeks returned.

"Yes... I mean no... I wasn't... Where did you get that obscured notion?" She said harshly, averting her gaze but looked back at him.

She must of hurt him for saying that.

His eyes were searching for something on her. What it was she didn't know.

The guilt was killing her. It was gnawing, scratching, and ripping its way out.

"I'm sorry..." Were her words.

Her voice was so foreign. Where was her conscious?

"For?" He asked confused.

She chuckled,"I don't know."

The way he was looking at her made her even more guilty.

_'Oh spirits... I can't...' _

She bit her lower lip and looked at him again. A faint hue was on his cheeks.

_'What is going on in that bald head of his?' _

He approached her, not too close but close enough for her to see more of the colour that was residing on his cheeks and how he swallowed hard.

She cleared her throat feeling the heat get to her, the closeness, and oh the conspiring guilt.

"We should get a move on and I should check if any of my officers have anything of notice for me,"

She looked at him. The colour in his cheeks still there. She probably reciprocated the same colour on her cheeks. Why was she acting like a schoolgirl?

_'Say it! You're killing me here. You don't know how much I want to punch you senseless just to get the truth out of you!' _

She looked away but he turned her to face him again. They were looking into each other's eyes. The way their breathing patterns changed the hue on their cheeks, and how their faces were inches away from each other. When had they gotten this close?

His touch was warm; welcoming even and just like that their mouths covered each other in a hungry kiss. They're lingering feelings that had been bottled up for years flowing out. The ferocity of their kiss made them pull each other in more. She was responding with the same hunger as he. She felt his hand on the back of her neck, which was pulling her in more.

_'LIN! NO... This isn't what you wanted to do. Snap out of this state of pleasure and comfort and stand your ground! For the love of the spirits! STOP!' _

She pushed him away hard, gasping for air. Walking away from him, voicing out her thoughts, "No... NO! This... This isn't... It shouldn't have..."

She stopped herself and slowly turned to look at him and pointed at him.

"What were you thinking? What's worst is that I accepted it." She hissed.

She watched how he dragged a hand across his face and he sighed pursing his lips in a thin line.

There was a knock that made them snap their heads towards the door. She got rid of all the emotions that she had been showing far more than she needed too. She let out a breath.

Walking towards her door and opening it.

"Chief, you have a telegram from the earth kingdom." Her officer informed her, giving her a piece of paper.

"Thank you, you can return to your duties officer,"

She closed the door and quickly read over the telegram.

**Lin, **

**Normally, I wouldn't even be sending you a telegram or call or even write. However, I find the need to let you know that things are chaotic here as well. If you have the time call. Call. If not well, I understand. **

**- Kei Jung **

She bit her lower lip.

"If you could leave,"She ordered coldly.

"Lin, I..." He began

"Leave!" She hissed.

She closed her eyes and waited him to leave. When she opened her eyes and heard the door click shut, she let out a shaky breath. Her hands were clenched into fists.

_'Idiot... ' _

_'...It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am...'_

Later that day, it was evident that things were awkward but not to the point where it was noticed by Korra. Informing us of how it may be Mr. Sato who's behind the shipment of equipment to the equalists. Plus she wasn't able to reply to Jung's telegram.

"So, you think Mr. Sato manufactured those gloves for the Equalists then framed Cabbage Corp?"Asked Tenzin.

"That's a bold accusation, but what proof do you have?" She asked.

"Well, I don't exactly have proof, but I know what I heard. Sato's up to something."Said Korra

"He does have the means... and he has a motive." She said looking at Tenzin.

"That's right." Tenzin admitted.

"A motive? What is it?"Korra asked curiously.

"Twelve years ago, the Agni Kai Triad robbed Sato's mansion. A fire bender killed Sato's wife during the break in,"

"That's terrible" Korra said saddened at the information that she was getting.

"It was tragic. It's possible that he's been harbouring anti-bending sentiment all this time." Tenzin said looking at Lin now.

"Maybe we should look at Mr. Sato a little more closely." She said.

...

Looked liked the young Avatar was getting herself into a problem or better yet love. She ignored the three teenagers and placed her attention on Hiroshi Sato. They made way towards his private office.

"Mr. Sato, we just have a few follow-up questions for you." She said flatly.

Before Mr. Sato could say anything his daughter barged in.

"My father is innocent. Just because we're not benders doesn't mean we support those awful Equalists." His daughter exclaimed.

"Equalists", Hiroshi walked towards his daughter, "Is that what this is about? I can assure you I have nothing to do with those radicals."

"Yeah, you don't know what you're talking about, Korra."

_'What was that kids name again... Seems like there's tension about...' _

"I overheard you on the phone. You said the Cabbage Corp investigation bought you time, and you're getting ready to strike. Explain that!"Korra exclaimed pointing at Hiroshi Sato.

Hiroshi laughed;"this is all just a misunderstanding, resulting from the young Avatar's overactive imagination. My number one competitor was knocked out of the game. It's providing me an opportunity to strike the market with a new line of Satomobiles. It's just business. Nothing nefarious,"

She averted her eyes and looked at Tenzin.

"In order to put all suspicions to rest, might we have a look into your factories and warehouses?" Tenzin asked.

"If you feel it's necessary, you're welcome to search all of Future Industries."

She watched as how his daughter huffed in annoyance. She rolled her eyes.

_'That girl needs to learn a few things.'_

_'...So this is where you fell_

_And I am left to sell_

_The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell right to the top_

_Don't look back_

_Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check...'_

They found nothing that tied Hiroshi Sato with Amon and the equalists.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything."

She heard Korra say from a distance.

"It would appear Hiroshi is innocent." She said nonchalantly.

"Okay, you did your search. Now you can all leave." Said Asami annoyed.

Lin glared at the girl, "Hmm."

Tenzin hadn't said a word to her. She listened to the bickering that Korra was having with Mr. Hotshot but tuned out when Tenzin said,"I apologize for what happened earlier... I assumed..."

She cut him off with a wave of her hand. Not wanting to remember what happened earlier.

"It was a mistake," she murmured. Leaving it at that and not wanting to talk about it.

His gaze was fixed on her.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She closed it. Letting her attention take a hold on the airships. She sensed that he followed her gaze.

"I think you guys should hear this." Both turned their heads to look at Korra. She began to read a note that had been given to her anonymously, "If you want to find the truth, meet me under the north end of the Silk Road Bridge at midnight."

...

" Psst. "

They turned their heads.

" Over here,"

A warehouse worker comes out from his hiding spot, which was behind the pillar.

"Listen, I joined the Equalists because I believed in what Amon said. I thought he could make life better for us non-benders. But I didn't sign up for this..." the man turned his head towards them,"this war."

She was curious now.

"What do you have on Hiroshi Sato?" She asked curiously.

"He manufactured those gloves"the man turned his body towards them,"for the Equalists."

_'People aren't bright these days, of course it would be for the equalists.' _She told herself.

"I knew it!" Korra said confidently.

The worker lifted his collar up to hide his face continuing," and there are rumours he's working on something even bigger. Some new kind of weapon,"

Tenzin lifted his hand in confusion; "we searched all of Future Industries and found nothing."

The worker looked at them. "That's because he has a secret factory."

" Where?" Asked Korra.

"It's right underneath the Sato Mansion" the worker exclaimed.

They gasped and were in shock.

...

Her attention was placed on how small the figures were from where she was, looking down at her city. The city she loved as much as she loved her two children they were far from all of this chaos... Except she remembered Jung's telegram. 'Things are chaotic here as well.'

"Raiding the Sato Mansion is a risky move with Tarrlok breathing down your neck. If we're wrong..."she heard Tenzin say but cut him off.

" I know. I can kiss my job goodbye. But protecting Republic City is all I care about. We can't let Amon get his hands on this new weapon."

_'...I don't ever want to let you down_

_I don't ever want to leave this town_

_Cause after all_

_This city never sleeps at night...'_

Her officers burst into the mansion.

_'Oh joy... Miss Prissy' _

"What are you doing here?"Asami asked angrily and surprised

"We have a reason to believe that there's a factory hidden below the mansion." She told the girl.

Asami narrowed her eyes,"I think I would've noticed if there were a factory underneath my house. The lies you people come up with just to persecute my father."

"Where is your father?" Tenzin asked.

"In his workshop, behind the house," Asami replied.

They made way to Hiroshi Sato's workshop. Her officers burst through first and they followed.

"Dad? Hello?"

One of her officers approached her.

" Chief, the estate's been secured. No one has left the workshop since we arrived."

"Perhaps we just couldn't see him leaving,"

She walked into the middle of the room, her hands behind her back. She rose her leg and metal bent her left sole, exposing her bare foot so that she could perform her seismic sense.

She saw the outline of the whole area that they were in. She also noticed that there was indeed a tunnel beneath them.

"There's a tunnel beneath the workshop running deep into the mountainside." She stated flatly.

"What? There's no tunnel." Asami said in disbelief.

She glanced at the floor and metal bended the metal layer that was there. Exposing stairs and elevator going down, walking towards it.

Hotshots brother whispered something to the girl but the girl was in too much of a shock to even listen to the boy.

"I don't understand. There must be an explanation."

" Maybe you don't know everything about your father. I'm sorry." Korra said sympathetically.

"Officers,"She said pointing towards the stairs, "into the tunnel. Be cautious."

Her officers walk in and she halts the three teenagers.

" Uh-uh, you three stay up here," she said, turning to Song,"Officer Song, keep an eye on them."

He saluted her. She made her way towards the stairs.

_'Something doesn't feel right... What do you mean? The fact that you and Tenzin kissed or you never told him the truth? None of those, well the truth but something isn't right.' _

...

"Not your average backyard workshop," She said flatly.

"And I'm guessing those are the new weapons."

Both she and Tenzin turn to look at what Korra was speaking of.

"Hiroshi was lying all right, but where is he?" Tenzin asked confused.

A metal wall shot up directly behind them. They were trapped in the confines of this new weapon and several equalists.

All hell broke loose. As they fought to the best of their abilities it wasn't enough. She had blacked out from being thrown too hard against the wall.

_'...It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am...'_

She had briefly opened her eyes but closed them again. She lost her men. It was a set up. How could she have fallen so low?

...

They were on the airship now. She was trying to collect her thoughts into place.

"My metal benders are on their way to Amon, and it's all my fault. Tarrlok's right, I've failed as chief. First thing in the morning, I'm handing in my resignation." She said softly, feeling weak.

She hadn't felt weak in years.

"No! You can't give up like this!" Tenzin said adamantly.

She sat up;"I'm not giving up. I'm gonna find my officers and take Amon down. But I'm gonna do it my way, outside the law."

She saw how Tenzin looked down at her with concern.

"Lin..."

"No, Tenzin, no matter what you do or try to say it won't change my mind,"

She watched him closely. A wave of pain was coursing through her from sitting up abruptly.

He was looking at her.

"I think it's best that you go to a hospital. Let them check you..."

She scoffed.

"I've been in worse conditions then these..."

She lay down again. Listening to the soft murmurings of the airship and Tenzin's light-breathing pattern. She closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

...

When she woke up again, she was confined in a hospital room; she heard three familiar voices. Their murmurings hovering about her.

Her eyes were droopy; the first person she saw was Tenzin, with an expression of anger and disbelief. While the next two people she saw were her children.

She incoherently said their names.

"Jie... Mo Li... What are you?"

She tried to sit up but was too weak to even do so.

"May you two please leave your mother and I to speak privately before you all have a lovely reunion,"

She watched as how the two exchanged a quick look and nodded their heads and stepped out giving her a quick glance and closing the door behind them.

The air was tense and silent.

"What did they tell you?" She asked.

"Very little..."

She looked towards him; she saw how his jaw clenched.

"Humph,"

"You were going to tell me this earlier but I misinterpreted your explanation,"

_'Talk about cutting to the chase?' _

She sighed, "yes,"

"Why now? You waited... So long to tell me that you had children and... And you had the disgrace to not even tell me?"

She heard the anger and hurt in his voice. She looked away. She perfectly remembered that she clearly said that she did not want children.

"You lied to me Lin..."

"It wasn't as if I chose to be pregnant in the first place," she hissed, looking away,"it just... Happened... Your mother said it was like a little miracle."

Her voice was so foreign to her. She was lost, back tracking to those days.

He was shaking his head.

"My mother knew and I didn't know a thing." He said angrily.

She still wasn't looking at him.

"Yes, she knew, only because I trusted her. She was upset at me for not letting you know... Even though you had no right to know,"

"LIN! You've kept it a secret from me. Why? Why would you not tell me?" He asked his voice cracking out of anger.

She avoided the question; "did they tell you anything?"

"Don't avoid my question Lin and no they did not, they only mentioned briefly that they did not know who their father was... Speaking of which whom is the father? More importantly...Answer my first question?"

She swallowed hard and looked at him now. She saw the hurt, the anger, and the confusion on his face.

She briefly closed her eyes and opened them again.

The small window above her head exposed the moonlight that was seeping through.

She tightened her grip against the thin sheets.

_'Come on Beifong, Stop delaying and out with the truth. He's met them now... Under strange circumstances.'_

She bit her lower lip and looked directly into his grey eyes.

"Because you're their father..."

_'...It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_This road never looked so lonely_

_This house doesn't burn down slowly_

_To ashes_

_To ashes_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am...'_

* * *

_'It's time' By Imagine dragons. Read and Review. I own nothing. I got sick, in this type of weather, I do not know. I'm a bit better now. Do enjoy the chapter though. - Diana_


	15. In my place

_A/n: Read and Review also, sorry for leaving you guys hanging... but thanks for the reviews from the last chapter keep em coming. I apologize for not updating sooner but read first and if you make it to the bottom I'll explain better.- Diana_

* * *

_'...In my place, in my place_

_Were lines that I couldn't change_

_I was lost, oh yeah_

_I was lost, I was lost_

_Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed_

_I was lost, oh yeah...'_

_"Because you're their father..."_

He sat there, stupefied at what she had just said.

The words repeated in his mind.

'_Because you're their father...'_

His anger was at a breaking point but he took in several deep breaths. His body and mind were experiencing so many emotions at once that the ones that he emitted the most were his anger and disbelief.

They had stayed silent until he opened his mouth and exclaimed "How could you not tell me?"

Lin snorted.

"You were already married. You were happily married with your dear Pema,"

"That didn't give you the right to not tell me,"

"Oh cut the crap Tenzin, you had already been locking lips with her way before you were two timing behind her back. You may have had me at one point but don't think you can waltz right back into my life as if nothing had happened prior. No, you come to me a day before your wedding with Pema, seeking out whatever on earth you were seeking,"

He watched her awestruck. Watching how her anger was speaking for her.

"So don't come telling me how could you? When firstly, you were the one who was falling into Pema's little game... So let me ask you, how could you?"

He watched her heavy breathing and the way she cringed but didn't show the pain.

He had no words, for she was telling the truth.

"You're right, I have no right. However, you were the one who didn't want to form a family, I was the last air bender on this planet, I needed to re-populate..."

"You didn't need to. You wanted to. You felt an obligation to. I didn't want to form a family because... I couldn't..."

He furrowed his brows in confusion.

"You couldn't as in..."

"I wasn't able to at the time..."

He stayed silent. For if he said something else he would face a wrath that quite frankly he didn't need to face.

He dragged a hand across his face; he sighed a defeated sigh.

"Anything else you'd like to share?" He asked, unsure if he should even ask.

"No," she said flatly.

"What I would like is for you to leave and I would like to speak with my children..."

"Lin, stop being difficult, this... This is a matter that can't be pushed aside." He exclaimed.

"I'm not pushing it aside, I'm pushing you aside,"She hissed through gritted teeth,"now leave, you've overstayed, go home... To your lovely family... Not a word of this to anyone... My private life is my business,"

"It isn't only yours... It has become mine as well."He stated.

Lin scoffed.

"According to me no. Goodbye, Tenzin,"

He pinched the bridge of his nose but didn't disagree with her decision.

"Very well, may we speak of this some other time? Perhaps after you're out of the hospital?"He asked defeated.

Lin stayed silent and resilient as ever.

He sighed.

He stood up and turned towards the door.

"Fine but I don't want you pulling what you did...don't think that I forgot about that..."

He swallowed hard.

"It won't."

**... **

As he stepped out he looked at the two teenagers. He was seeing the similarities.

"Your mother is..."

"We know sir... Umm... My name is Jie and this is my sister Mo Li."

He looked from the boy to the girl.

"Jie, let's just go see mom. I want to get this over with... No point in idling around seems like he needs to get home."

He looked at Mo Li.

_'She has my eyes... Lin's personality is sure in her though. Straight to the point...' _

"Mo Li..."

"Fine, you can stay out here. I'm going in." She hissed.

_'Very much like Lin...' _

"Uh... It was nice meeting you..."

He watched as how she stepped aside and rested her hand on the doorknob.

"Let's go Jie,"

"Nice meeting you sir,"

Just like that they disappeared behind the door. Facing their mother's wrath. Perhaps she had a different approach to them then how she was to him and many others.

He'd have to come clean about this to Pema and the children. Hopefully, Lin wouldn't be too upset at this.

He sighed; it was already late. He needed to get home. He had behaved ridiculous earlier in the day. Why had he kissed Lin? Was it because of Korra's words?

This was all too confusing for him. They had both wanted different things in life... He had tried to redeem himself but it was insufficient when you had lingering feelings in the air and bringing up old times wasn't a helpful resolution to both of them.

He would have to do a lot of thinking and meditation and prepare himself, he only hoped that this wouldn't turn out for the worst.

_'...(Yeah)_

_How long must you wait for it?_

_(Yeah)_

_How long must you pay for it?_

_(Yeah)_

_How long must you wait for it?_

_Oh for it...'_

Tenzin was still surprised at knowing that Lin actually resigned her position. Not only was he surprised about that there was the issue of _'their' _children. He had already spoken to Pema and the children.

The children were euphoric, although they did have questions that he did not know how to answer. Then there was Pema's sweet smile that twitched at the corners of her mouth.

"Why did she tell you all of sudden?" Pema asked curiously.

"The children were already there. I spoke with them briefly but they didn't tell me much. Of course Lin didn't tell me much either, as stubborn as she is but she told me the truth." He explained rationally.

"Wait, you met them already? Are they staying here? To me, Lin could have gone on without telling you the truth... Well, at least we know now. Are they air benders?"

He sat there pondering, pursing his lips.

"Yes, no they are not. Lin is... difficult, and I am not sure. Although... I didn't ask..."

"Well, bender or not, I know that you'll love them as much as you do with ours... Do they know?"

"I don't know... I don't know" he mumbled.

"Oh... Tenzin dear, don't you worry now. You'll figure something out... this is all very surprising... I just realized... the children have older siblings. And, we're expecting another one soon,"

"Yes..." He mumbled again lost in thought but gave Pema a brief smile.

_'...I was scared, I was scared_

_Tired and under prepared_

_But I'll wait for it_

_If you go, if you go_

_And leave me down here on my own_

_Then I'll wait for you...'_

He greeted Korra and Asami. Welcoming Asami to the island. He was still rather confused on what Korra said she might do to Ikki.

"Beifong's replacement, Saikhan, is going to be inducted as the new Chief of Police later. I think we should both be there."He told Korra.

Korra nodded and they made their way.

...

Watching Saikhan at the podium and giving his speech only sickened Tenzin more than it needed to. The disappointment in knowing that the position of chief of police was being given to Saikhan, someone else to fall into Tarrlock's little game.

"It was an honour serving under Chief Beifong for so many years and I wish her a speedy recovery. It is with great humility that I take her place as the new Chief of Police. Republic City is facing a threat like none the world has ever seen but there is one man who's been effective against Amon's revolution, Councilman Tarrlok. That is why for all matters involving the Equalists, I will report directly to him."Saikhan said in a sturdy voice.

Both he and Korra look at each other in surprise.

"The police department will lend any and all available resources to the councilman and his task force;"Saikhan slams his fist into the podium adding in a more serious tone,"until we quell this insurgency."

The flashing of bulbs constantly going off, and the murmurings leaving a hum in the room.

"What is that weasel snake Tarrlok up to now?" Korra asked as they looked in disdain and the crowd slowly disappearing.

He shook his head, walking towards Tarrlock.

"Tarrlok, I don't know what you did to get Chief Saikhan in your pocket but I highly doubt it was legal." He said in an accusatory tone.

"Oh, Tenzin," Tarrlock said as he turned to face him.

"Always the conspiracy theorist. Did you ever consider Saikhan simply recognizes my talents and wants what is best for this city?"

Tenzin grunts in disgust.

_'What talent? You have some snake like tactics and this is that I am not speaking out of jealousy or out of the mere competition with this... This... Ludicrous belief of yours.'_

"Well, Avatar Korra. Long time, no see. Now that your little pro-bending distractions are over, I look forward to your return to my task force." Tarrlock said flatly.

"Ha!" Korra folds her arms and adding,"Forget it! There's no way I'm rejoining your vanity project."

"That is unfortunate to hear, but I'm sure you'll come to your senses as you have in the past,"

"Don't hold your breath, bub,"Korra Points at Tarrlock," You know, Tenzin's been right about you all along"

Tenzin didn't flinch at Korra's mention of him.

"You played me," Korra points into the distance,"you played Beifong"again Korra points back to Tarrlock,"and now you're playing the new Chief too."

Korra swiped her hand back to her side continuing, "Well, I got news for you," pointing at Tarrlock,"You need me but I don't need you. I'm the Avatar.

"You're not, in fact, the Avatar. You are merely a half-baked Avatar in training, which reminds me, how is your air bending going?" Tarrlock said scornfully.

_'How dare he, as if it were that simple to teach an element.' _Tenzin told himself.

"Made any significant progress with that? I didn't think so," Tarrlock turns away somewhat angrily,"If you will not be part of my task force, then you had best stay out of my way."

Tenzin placed his hand on Korra's shoulder.

After there confrontation with Tarrlock they left very quietly. Atop of Oogi, he could feel in the air that Korra was upset that Tarrlock would even dare belittle her.

"I don't understand what's wrong with me. I've memorized nearly all of the practice forms, but I still can't produce a single measly puff of air! I'm a failure." Korra said frustratingly.

He gripped on to the reins a little too tight before saying;"No you're not. You just need to work through this air-bending block."

"Amazing advice. I'll get right on that,"

"I wasn't finished yet. You see Aang not only had his bending teachers, but also his past lives to call upon for guidance. Have you ever made contact with your past lives?" He asked curiously.

"No, of course I haven't. Didn't you get the memo from the White Lotus? I'm a spiritual failure, too" Korra said.

"You may have made a connection without realizing it. Perhaps something you mistook as a dream?" He asked again.

"Maybe, I had a few weird hallucinations, but I hardly even remember them,"

He turned towards Korra,"and did you see any previous Avatars in these visions?"

"I saw Aang. It seemed like he was in trouble. What do you think it means?"

"Hmm, I don't know," he began to stroke his beard,"but I urge you to meditate on these visions. I believe Aang's spirit must be trying to tell you something."

_'...(Yeah)_

_How long must you wait for it?_

_(Yeah)_

_How long must you pay for it?_

_(Yeah)_

_How long must you wait for it?_

_Oh for it...'_

Here he was again. Making way to check on Lin, to think that he would come and check on her. He actually had more questions that would go unanswered for the time being.

He saw the two children that he had met the night prior.

"We already said goodbye; I'm not staying here to get myself in a whole lot of mess because you want to do some snooping,"

"Mo Li, pleeeeeaseeee!"

"Don't you please me, you're gonna have to do a lot more than 'pleeeeeaseeee' besides, I am not facing the wrath of an infuriated mother, again,"

"You're not the least bit curious?"

"The feeling is mutual,"

He cleared his throat to address his presence.

Both shot their heads toward him.

"Perfect..." Mo Li said sarcastically.

"Mo Li..." Jie began.

"If you need me, I'll be outside don't take too long." Mo Li said walking right past Jie and Tenzin.

Jie muttered something incoherent that Tenzin couldn't distinguish very well.

"I'm assuming you two already know?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes sir... Umm, don't be affected by my sister... She's not that interested as I am. Although, I should be expressing the same emotions as she it's just... Surreal. Any who, the nurse is checking up on our mother, Uh... Nice meeting you... Your name was what again?"

He looked at the teenaged boy.

"It's Councilman Tenzin," he told Jie.

"Councilman, got it, I should get going before my sister gets even more upset then she already is. Hopefully we get to meet each other soon and in a more proper setting of events." Jie said as he bowed and ran off.

He watched him go. He sighed. He was hoping he could ask him his question but he guessed that Lin didn't want them to overstay. He lingered outside her room, waiting for when it was appropriate for him to enter. He had done so, so many times. Ensuring that he never found her on the brink of death and that she was well. He had always watched her from afar. That was the only thing he could do. Most of the information that came forth to him about Lin was rumours. Most of which he hoped were lies and not true.

Here he was, waiting. Wanting to know more or maybe it was the truth that he wanted. He wanted to make sure she was fine still breathing and walking on the same earth as he because if she wasn't he'd feel more guilty than he already did. It was like a plague. Needing-no wanting to know more of her than anything else. To see what she saw but he couldn't their ideals and views were different. That was why their relationship came to an end. He had moved on. She... What had she done?

_'Lied... She's lived a lie because of you. She would have told you. Wouldn't she?' _

He was musing to himself. Not realizing that the nurse that had been in Lin's room left. He adjusted his cape and wiped off imaginary dust.

The first thing that happened to him was not a warm greeting.

"Go home," Lin's voice was hoarse.

"I just thought I'd come and check on you, I didn't know that _they_ were still here." He said truthfully.

"Yeah, well, they're going back to Gaoling and they're to stay put." Lin replied briskly.

He looked all around her, not daring himself to move from the doorway.

"Well then, if you don't want me here I'll leave, my question can wait then..."

As he turned to open the door, he heard her sigh.

"Tell me your question..." Lin abruptly said.

He turned his head to look at her. He noticed that she kept her gaze upon the ceiling and not directly at him.

He cleared his throat,"I-I just wanted to know if the children are benders or not..."

Significantly he noticed her grip on the sheets.

"They are,"

He nodded his head but realized that Lin wasn't looking at him.

"I won't ask more than what you can tell me. Although, I'm surprised that you haven't said much about Saikhan taking your position,"

"Hmm, don't remind me,"She said coldly.

"How're you feeling Lin?"He asked remembering that was another reason why he had come to check on her.

Lin sighed,"I feel like I'm being enslaved here when I can be looking for my officers."

He inhaled and exhaled before he replied,"Lin, you're still planning on taking matters into your own hands?"

Lin had turned her head to face him.

"Why are you so far away?" She asked him avoiding the question.

"Lin..." He began seriously.

Lin sighed,"I am, what of it?"

"L-Lin, you can't! It's completely dangerous to do so, you just can't do this, it's reckless," He exclaimed.

"Tenzin, I'm very well aware of that... There isn't any-"

"Yes there is..."

He heard her sigh again; he approached her. Leaving the safety of the doorway and the space between them.

He sat on the edge of the cot.

"There is..." He mumbled reaching out for her hand.

It was perhaps the most touching moment in years that they had shared but he knew that Lin would pull away which she did do.

"Tenzin..." Lin began only to bite her lower lip to stop whatever it was that she wanted to say.

He looked at her curiously then it struck him, the events that occurred prior.

He cleared his throat.

"Well, I should, uh... Leave you be, get as much rest as possible," he told Lin.

As he got up, he fixed his attire. He felt her gaze. He quickly glanced at her.

"Get well, don't do anything... Reckless," he said to her seriously.

He saw the faintest trace of a smile appear on her face.

"Thank you, now go home to your family. They must be wondering where you are." Lin said softly.

"I was, get some rest Lin, rest, you deserve it."

_'...Singing ooh, ooh_

_Please, please, please_

_Come back and sing to me, to me, me_

_Come on and sing it out now, now_

_Come on and sing it out to me, me_

_Come back and sing_

_In my place, in my place_

_Were lines that I couldn't change_

_I was lost oh yeah_

_Oh yeah...'_

* * *

_You've made it to the bottom. So, unfortunately I have this volunteer thing and I work on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays. 9:30-3, my only days off are Wednesday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Here's the thing, I have other things to do so I can't write as much as I would like trust me if I could finish writing a chapter within a day and take my time to edit, I would do so. However that isn't happening, SO, y'alls are going to have to wait patiently for me to update... I was going to go on hiatus but I was like... 'PFFFT, hiatus is for sissies. YOU CAN DO THIS EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE AT YOUR LIMIT... wait... why am I yelling again?' Again, I apologize, I left the chapter prior to this one on a cliffhanger. To make my life easier, I have a layout for the next 2-3 chapters ahead. Hopefully, I'll finish them. So in the mean time, take this poop chapter that I had sitting there burning and scarring me in an un-explainable way. Sorry for mistakes...OH did I mention to review? -Diana_


End file.
